the four fishcakes
by writersblock-no-jutsu
Summary: mizuki sucseeded in "killing" naruto but did not know he would replace himself. what if naruto learned konoha's most secret jutsu. what if sakura wasn't useless. what if the hokage did something right and gave naruto his "own" team. rated M for safety. naruto and ? will be godlike. like they will have no equal and will take shit from NOONE. no bashing. sequal up
1. the death of the 1 & the birth of the 4

(AN: yeah… hehe I'm writing another story without finishing my first because.. READ THE FUCKING NOTICE I MADE THERE!)

Disclamer: rwby and Naruto are not my property. If they were then I would have made this fiction a real series.

Talking: "lets be honest, you all know what talking, thinking and shouting/bijuu or whatever is. So lets just get on with the story"

Konoha

It was late in the night in the village of the leaves. The only people still out at this time being the party goers and the shinobi that watched over them. All was normal and right at this point… except for the orange blur that was shooting towards the forests that surrounded konoha. This blur was known as the "demon" of konoha, the blond monster and the prankster king… known to his few friends as Naruto uzumaki.

This was the night he ceased to exist.

Unknown forest

"shit shit SHIT! I can't believe that I did that to jiji! He is SO going to kill me tomorrow!" naruto yelled to his surroundings as he leaped from tree to tree while fleeing from the hokage tower. Strapped to his back was the most important scroll in the village. The forbidden scroll, the very item that holds the secrets and forbidden (obviously) justu of his village. It also held the tool to his future, not that he knew that at this time.

Reaching the meeting point set by mizukunt-I MEAN, mizuki-sensei, he set down the scroll and unrolled it with the intention to obtain a jutsu impressive enough to become a shinobi of his village. "dead consuming seal, no…. dragon flame bomb, maybe… shadow clone jutsu? I do need a clone jutsu in my arsenal… ok! Now lets see… one hand sign… high amounts of chakra? Got that in spades… _splits the users soul to create a type of SENTIANCY?!_ SWEET KAMI! That almost sounds as painful as iruka-sensei's cooking!" deciding to copy down the jutsu for later use, he carried on, unknowingly veering away from his original destiny.

It took another thirty minuets before he came across something else that caught his eye. It was neither a seal or jutsu but rather a letter.

 _To anyone who reads this._

 _My name is ruby rose. If you have come across this, then you must either be of my bloodline or able to go through the same process I did. My real name is mito uzumaki but after testing out my own version of the shadow clone jutsu, I unwillingly and permanently split my soul into 4 separate entities. Our names are ruby rose, wiess schnee, yang xio-long and blake belladonna. In my decision to keep this jutsu, I have named it,_ _ **forbidden art: birth of the four.**_ _This jutsu is only to be used in a last ditch effort as to use it will result in the death and yet, the life of the wielder. Your soul will be split into four and each will have your qualities yet, they will be their own being. They will be you but not. It seems they will also be 'born' with a bloodline for each one. For me it was jinton, shakuton, kageton and finally, shoton. Speed, fire, shadow and crystal release._

 _I hope this jutsu is never used again but if it is, then please know that while in life you will exist as four, in death your soul will be returned to 1 and you will gain all four lifetimes. Should give you some stories to tell in the afterlife eh?_

"wow… this jutsu is awesome yet.. its almost sad. The user will essentially not exist until he dies… its even the same as the shadow clone jutsu except i… I cover my hands in my own blood? Well I may not want to learn it but at least it will be here if i… if I need it."

(skip to iruka and mizukunts entrance)

"FOUND YOU!" shouted a chunnin as he leapt into the clearing, looking at the tired and sweat covered blond. He luckily did not notice the scroll being open and covered in the dirt naruto kicked up in his training but he did notice how naruto seemed… happy? That he had found him "yeah you did iruka-sensei… I suppose you want me to show you my jutsu now so you can pass me?.." naruto slowly got up, leaning against the tree for support, not noticing the malice filled eyes, glaring at him and iruka.

"pass? What do you mean, pass? Do you think this is some kind of test naruto! What you have done is something that others would be killed on the spot for!"

Fear flashed through the eyes of both naruto and mizuki, but both for different reasons. Naruto because he had just realised that it was possible he could die this night and mizuki, because he knew that if naruto told his ex-partner what happened, he would be the one to lose his head. So he reared back his arm and let loose a windmill shurikan straight at naruto's head.

 ***SHLINK***

"i-i-iruka-sensei?... why?!" the shurikan hit flesh.. but not its target. Hearing the blades cut through the wind, iruka's teacher instincts caved in and made him take the hit for his student. "DAMN IT IRUKA! I COULD HAVE KILLED THE DEMON HERE AND NOW!" mizuki dropped into the clearing glaring at the two. "mizuki-sensei!? Why did you do this to iruka?!" "it wasn't meant for him you fucking dumbass! It was meant for you!"

Naruto stumbled back as he was hit with his teachers confession of wanting to kill him. "b-but why!? What have I done to you". That is when he saw it. The same eyes that the villagers gave him every time he walked down the street. Eyes filled with hatred. "haven't done anything!? Oh that is fucking rich! You don't remember how you killed hundreds of shinobi! How you crushed buildings with your fucking tails? HOW YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND AND UNBORN CHILD YOU FUCKING FOX! HOW YOU WERE SEALED INSIDE A POOR CHILD THAT GAVE UP ITS SOUL TO HOUSE YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Silence… nothing but the breathing of mizuki flowed throughout the clearing.. " _what… the fox.. the nine tails was… sealed inside me? B-but I thought that the yondaime kille… no.. no no no NO! he was a sealing master! Of course he did such a thing… he must have used that dead consuming seal thingy I saw…"_

"and now fox… I think its time for some hunting!", hurtiling another shurikan at him, he knew that he could not escape this time… iruka had passed out from pain as soon as the first blade had hit so now naruto had no-one to help him.. except for a certain furry-assed prick.

 **"** ** _DUCK KIT!"_** and duck he did. Acting on instinct he brought his hands together for the seal of his soon to be, signature jutsu… **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!".** An army of orange and blond appeared between the two. Unfortunately, rage overtook mizuki's fear and this led to the army becoming nothing more than a smoke screen in the face of naruto.. a smoke screen he used to hide his final attack.

 ***SHLINK***

"AHHHHHHH" the blade hit true.. straight through naruto's left side, leaving only his right to keep his legs and body attached.. "YES! YES I FUCKING DID IT! I'LL BE SEEN AS A HERO FOR THIS! I KILLED THE FOX!" *cough cough* "oh still alive eh? Don't worry I'll soon fic that"

As mizuki walked towards the dying blond, he noticed his bloodied hands go for the shadow clone jutsu once more. "oh? Still want to fight do you? Go ahead, they'll just come out in half as well"

"*cough cough* oh no mizuki-teme… this is something much more special.. something not even you can beat _not that I want to use it.. but I'm going to die anyway.. might as well create some life while I'm at it_ " "and whats that you bastard fox?"

"THIS! **FORBIDDEN ART!: BIRTH OF THE FOUR!"**

(AN: cliffhanger! Hehe im so eviilll. So please review this fairly and don't worry, I wont have naruto's "replacements" be direct copies of team rwby. Maybe the colour scheme but that's it.)

 **WRITERSBLOCK-NO-JUTSU OUT!**


	2. new family and powers

DISCLAMER!

 **Unknown location**

he felt as if he was floating, flying throughout a void of nothing. He no longer felt the pain of his injury, nor the fear of his self-inflicted non-existence. As naruto slowly opened his eyes he came to realise his surroundings, an empty white void with nothing in it except for him and a woman.

"wait, what?"

The woman wore nothing. In fact, she had no features except for long hair and a modest bust. she looked like a grey figure that was outlined by smoke and ash. "hello young one. I suppose you wish to know where you are?" naruto nodded slowly, still taking in the fact he had the body to do so. "well child, you are in a pocket dimension I made so as to speak with you. And to answer your other question, I am the creator, better known by the name you mortals gave me, **kami**."

"k-k-kami!? But HOW? And WHY?" if it were possible, the projection seemed to look down on naruto with a grandmotherly look. "that young naruto is… complicated… you see that jutsu you used just now. It was not meant for you. You were set by my daughter fate, to choose the shadow clone and leave it at that. However, you discovered that horrible jutsu and committed a crime against my laws. Souls are precious things and must never be altered, however you have not only gone against them with this monstrosity of a technique, but you have also somehow survived the toll to use it due to your tenant. Normally I would eliminate and erase the soul(s) for this transaction against me… however as the child of prophecy you have… privileges. Now because in order for your soul to split, you will need to essentially die, I cannot have that. You have created three extra 'slots' however that need to be filled. For this I will pull 2 other versions of you from other dimensions and give the nine tails a body as well. They will be bound to you to prevent them betraying you and I will gift each of you with a bloodline and skillset of your choice".

After she said this, naruto could only watch in confused awe as kami waved her hand to her left and two huge holes of red and purple opened. Through these two holes stepped a young boy and girl, both looked similar to him yet there were differences between them. The boy looked like naruto except for darker eyes, black hair that reached his mid back and no top, showing the scars and muscle he possessed. The girl looked exactly like his orioke no jutsu, except for the white hair and seemingly judgmental look on her face.

"these two are menma and naruko. Menma is the result of you being sealed with the YIN chakra of the kyuubi, resulting in a.. darker you. Naruko is the result of your parents being alive and becoming so in tune with nature chakra, her hair returned to the colour of white, the colour of nature and beginning itself." Naruto watched as the one known as memna stepped forward and called towards the goddess "hey kami-sama! Who's the blond reject version of me and the smoking hot chick to my left?" "excuse me you brute but in case you have forgotten I am YOU! Or did you forget about tobi sending me to your dimension?" "ah shit yeah, sorry about that naruko. But if you're here.. oh damn it, that rejects another of us isn't he?" the distain and disappointment was clear across both if their faces.

"yes children, this is another version of you two. You will gain the memories of what happened after this meeting but for now I must bring out your forth member" and with that, kami placed her hand _through_ naruto's stomach and pulled out a glowing red orb. "WOAH! Kami-sama I understand your powerful and all that but you're really going to bring HIM out?! He'll kill blondie over their before he can blink!" "do not worry menma, kurama will not hurt naruto. I feel he will be rather… protective of him.

The red orbed pulsed before growing and shaping into a figure much like menma, with some… added features. The resulting being was a menma-esce male with long spikey red hair, eyes that seemed like flames with black irises and furred legs and arms. "kami-sama… why have you summoned me from the kits seal?... you know he will die without me." "normally that would be right kurama. However because you used your chakra to conserve naruto's consciousness, he essentially took a new body without you, he will be able to survive your absence from his body"

Of course this entire time, naruto had been sitting back and watching the entire thing unfold. The fact he was being ignored and no one was giving him a chance to talk, slowly built up until "HEY! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS GOING ON!?" surprisingly kurama was the one to answer him. "hang on kit. I know this is A LOT to take in in one go so I will try to explain it for you."

"Basically that jutsu you used, the one made by mito has destroyed your own body and would have done the same to your soul if not for me. Kami-sama noticed this and pulled you here in your NEW body to explain what you have done. In every dimension you or I guess, the ideal and value that make you who you are, are the centres of the greatest changes of that world. In some you are called goku and in others, ichigo. Essentially you are what is called 'the hero', a being that will bring about great change. When you 'died' you went against this and our universe stopped. To remedy this, kami has altered the jutsu so you and me, along with two other versions of you to replace the needed price of your soul. From what I have gathered, kami-sama will send us back after 'gifting' us with a bloodline to help make up for the power we will all lose in order to become the equals needed. Menma and naruko will lose their future self and become who they were at your age, I will no longer be a bijju and you will no longer have my chakra."

While seeming somewhat calmer and more understanding of his situation, naruto still had questions. "but how do you know this?" "kami planted the knowledge of our situation when she pulled me out of you kit. She's currently doing the same to naruko and menma while I educate you.". now fully understanding his folly, naruto realised he almost caused the destruction of his dimension… until he realised he was getting a bloodline "IM GETTING A BLOODLINE!? ANY ONE I WANT?" "yes kit but we must choose different ones or we run the risk of merging during the process. Then we will be back to how you were before this"

Back with menma and naruko, kami had just finished planting the knowledge of naruto and his life into the two shinobi. Naruko simply glanced at naruto with tears in her eyes while menma shook with rage. "those… those BASTARDS! HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO A CHILD!? At least with me and naruko, we were able to gain strength but him.. he had nothing." "yes and that is why I have called on you two. You are his strongest and closest versions so you can help him the most. Now let us go back, you have some bloodlines and weapons to select."

The two shinobi nodded and followed the goddess as she followed them over to the silent and watching naruto and kurama "so my lady, I suppose you wish to know what bloodlines we choose?" "yes that is right kurama. Have you already chosen?" a solemn and nostalgic look entered kurama's eyes as he recalled the only bloodline he had respect for. "yes ma'am… I would like my fathers eyes. I have already disgraced him by falling into anger, I wish to redeem myself with his eyes." Unfortunately the look in kami's eyes told him his answer to this

"I am sorry kurama but if I do give you his eyes, I will have to remove the paths that affect souls. The hell king as well. The souls of this realm have already been tampered with enough. You can only have the asura and diva path as they will be the only ones your universe will allow" sighing deeply, kurama looked at the goddess. "I suspected as much.. very well kami-sama I will accept that" kami then looked to menma and naruko "and you two?". Menma was the first to speak "yes my lady, I would like to possess the eternal sharingan with sousanno, amaturastu and kamui" "that will be difficult but possible. You will only have kamui at first, the rest will come in the next week. Too much power at once will overload your eyes" naruko then stepped forward "kami-sama ma'am, I would like to posess the magnet release, except with crystals instead of metal or sand please." "of course child, that is simple to perform. I will give you the ability to create the shards yourself as a source to gain them will be hard to find". Finally kami walked over to naruto.

"and you child? I would suggest a strong bloodline as you are the weakest of you four. You will need something to push you to great levels" uncertainty shone in naruto's eyes as he considered kami's words. "um.. would it be possible to create my own bloodline?" kami's figure stood still as (somehow) her eyebrows rose "yes that would be possible but what ideas do you have child"

"um well.. I was thinking of two marks on my hands, one to create metal and another to create seals. Essentially I would create my own weapons and become a weapons master" if it were possible it seemed the white figure of kami almost chuckled "never in my existance have I heard of such a ability, yet it is so simple it is a surprise it was not made already.. very well naruto you shall have your ' **hands of creation** ' and I will also give you knowledge of how to use the weapons you create."

Suddenly a flash appeared and blinded the four look-alikes. When it died down it showed kurama with the fabled rinnegan, menma with red eyes with a nine sided star, naruko with glass like shards floating around her and naruto with two marks on his palms, a silver swirl on his left and a black on his right.

"now children I must send you back to naruto's realm where you will be faced with mizuki. Take him down however you wish and remember... you are now brothers and sisters, fight like them. and if anyone wishes to separate you… kick their arrogant asses" the last thing the shocked faces of the four saw was kami's figure punch her own hand in a sign of force.

"hehe kids… now let's see what kind of carnage they cause"


	3. arrival, councils and teams OH MY!

(AN:hey hey! So um. I know I have this in the description but I figured that I may as well go into more detail about naruto and co being godlike. I mean it when I say they will have no equal. While they will have down points, it wont be through combat. I wont lie, I am terrible with writing fight scenes and this is simply a way to get around that obstacle. I will focus on comedy and naruto's development with his new "family", and when it comes to fighting, I will have them DECIMATE the opponent. Characters like orochimaru and madara will be threats but only because naruto and co will want to have fun with their fights. R8 fairly and as always… READ THE DISCLAMER)

Mizuki stood back after watching his ex-student use a jutsu he had no knowledge of. Being the arrogant prick that he was, he assumed that naruto had just used shadow clones again, with a different name to intimidate him. These thoughts where utterly destroyed when, in the place of his bleeding prey, stood four look-alikes that glared at him with looks so cold, he felt like a mere child in front of the hokage once more. "w-what!? Where did the fox brat go?!" it was then he noticed the blond child to the far left. "b-b-but HOW! I sliced you in half!"

Menma stepped forward to speak when kurama and naruko held him back "hang on menma. I think we should use the opportunity given to us here" "yeah menma, kurama is right. I want to see how well my crystals can cut through this prick" mizuki, realizing that these four now meant to 'avenge' the original naruto, quickly took out his last fuma shurikan and distanced himself from the four "HA PLEASE! As IF you four children could do anything to-

 **"MAGNET RELEASE: CRYSTAL RAIN/BANSH'O TEN'NIN/ KAMUI!"**

MeaaAHHHHHHHHHHH!?" the resulting combination of attacks decimated the bastard with by first tearing his arms off with swirling black portals and then pulling him into an oncoming rain of razer sharp crystal shards that cut and sliced through his skin and clothing until all was left was an armless mizuki whose features couldn't be seen anymore due to the heavy layer of blood that came from every part of his body. Kurama looked over to naruto who watched the scene with horror filled eyes. Yet he could also see the satisfaction in them as well "hey naruto! You still have to use your powers yet, how about you give this traitor a shinobi's execution!" naruto hearing this simply stayed silent but slowly placed his hands together.

When he withdrew them, a long spear with tribal looking markings seemingly faded from the silver swirl on his palm. The tribal markings glowed red to show that they were infact seals. He then slowly walked up to mizuki as the other 3 watched on. Finally reaching his point of interest, naruto placed the tip of the spear at mizuki's mouth… and pushed. The blade shot down his throught and came out near the lower spine. As he walked away all that could be heard was the name of his technique. **"BLADE SKILL NUMBER 1: IMPALEMENT OF THE DAMNED".** The clearing then lit up in a unholy green light as the pike set itself alight with flames as green as the grass it scorched. Mizuki, already having died when the spear severed his brain cord, simply fell apart into ashes until the flames stopped and all that remained was a blackened spear that soon to, fell to ashes.

Menma being the first to regain his senses looked towards his (new) brothers back after watching him literally errase his opponent. "holy shit ruto… remind me not to piss you off ever". It was then that an anbu squad and hiruzen himself appeared on the scene. "ANBU! Clear up this mess and secure iruka and the scroll. I will handle naruto and his… friends" the anbu followed their leaders orders, leaving the four god-children and him in the clearing alone "now then… I guess you four are naruto's… others" kurama, being the wisest out of the four, walked forward to address the sandaime "yes lord hokage. My name is kurama, the black haired boy and white haired girl are menma and naruko respectively. The blond to my left we have decided to call by our original's name as he resembles him to an uncanny level"

Naruto, being confused as to why kurama spoke as if he wasn't here, decided to file it away for later and also spoke so as to remove any suspicion "as you have probably guessed, my resemblance to the original isn't just in looks. I also have most of his personality and memories making me a near clone of him. The only difference being my strength". Menma and naruko watched with awe as naruto played his part _"wow… did NOT expect to see that"_

The hokage simply looked down in sorrow due to the knowledge that he had lost his grandson because of his own inability to act before he used to jutsu. "very well. i am sure you all know that your original was not a ninja and about his burden. Well from here on out I am fixing that. I am assigning you all the rank of gennin and you WILL attend a council meeting tomorrow morning so as to decide what to do with you considering the bloodlines I saw you use on the traitor."

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA" the four then took off towards naruto's apartment all the while letting go of the breaths they had been holding in the face of the hokage. "hey kurama?" the red head turned to his brother mid leap so as to answer him "yeah ruto?" "why did you tell jiji I died? I mean, did you see how much it hurt him" "yes naruto I did. But you must understand that if I had told him the truth, he would have either not believed me and thought us as mad. OR he would have believed me and tried to kill me as, don't forget, I AM the beast that attacked this villiage long ago."

Realisation hit naruto like a train as he realised, from this night forth, he was not allowed to exist as his 'past' self. "speaking of which, why did you attack the villiage?" kurama was about to respond when naruko stepped in "don't kurama, if he finds out now then you run the risk of THEM coming after us quicker because HE would have been exposed. Im sorry naruto but it is best if you don't know."

By now the four had reached the apartment and were sitting down in his living room. "ok fine but I have one other question." Menma was the one to respond this time, except without the manners the other two had "fucking hell ruto, your on a goddamn role with these questions. Go on then" naruto then looked at his others with a deadpan and simply said "what happened to our clothes?"

They then finally noticed that their appearnece had been changed. Naruto was wearing the standard konaha outfit, kurama was wearing a red and gold of his fathers cloak and menma was completely shirtless with torn black jeans and golden greaves/braces and finally naruko was wearing a simple white and blue battle kimono with diamond jewellery. "huh your right little bro. I guess kami made them for us and we didn't notice because we were laying the smack down on mizukunt"

Kurama, deciding that they had endured enough 'excitement' for tonight stood up and suggested that they should go to sleep to prepare for tomorrows council meeting. Seeing as they were essentially the same person, they had no trouble sharing the same bed (with some trouble due to the size)

 **Next morning**

Naruto and co were walking towards the hokage tower to receive their headbands and attend the council meeting about them. They were currently talking about their excuse to avoid the CRA "what about if we say we're sterile?" "no menma that wouldn't work. Lets be honest we DO want children in the futre so that excuse will eventually fall though" "naruko is right menma. What about you naruto, you haven't said anything yet?"

naruto looked towards his others with a small nervous blush "um well.. I only have one idea but I'm not sure if it's a good one. We need to take four spouses for a clan but what if we make ourselves ONE clan with FOUR houses? Like the hyuuga do?" expecting to be berated for his stupid plan, he was surprised to see them looking at him with pride "that could actually work! Nice one naruto!". Kurama and naruko watched as menma got naruto in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles against his forehead playfully. "ok that's enough, boys. We're here now. Lets grab our headbands and the id's hokage-sama has made for us, then the council meeting."

The four then walked into the hokages's office. No words were said as they were given four dark blue headbands, all placed on their foreheads. The children and village leader then walked down a wooden corridor to the council chambers where the council was waiting for their leader's 'important news'.

"hokage-sama, why have you brought that _child_ here?" a fat civilion asked with a sneer. "I have brought THEM here because they are the important news I alerted you to. These children are kurama, menma, naruko and of course naruto. Unfortunitly the naruto before you is NOT the naruto you know. The original used a forbidden jutsu last night that while trying to apprehend mizuki. He ended up destroying himself and giving life to these four."

As the fat councillor sat down, a pink haired woman stood up in shock "WHAT!? Please hokage-sama, please tell me you're lying! Naruto-chan can't be dead!" "I'm sorry mebuki-san but it is true. I know you cared for him and if not for your late husband, would have adopted him. Naruto became these four before you. However, that is not the point of this meeting. The reason I have called you here is because each of these four possess a bloodline"

Silence ran throughout the chamber until an old warhawk stood up and looked at the four with greed in his eyes "what bloodlines are these hokage-sama?" "I do not know danzo, I have called them here to explain them to us and how they possess them"

Naruko, having been chosen as the one to speak for them, stepped forward "if I may lord third. Me and my others have these bloodlines due to the parentage of our original. His father was related to both madara uchiha and the 2nd kazekage. This is what has resulted in my magnet release and menma's mutated eternal sharingan. Naruto's mother, due to being an uzumaki and from an unkown clan from the land of iron, led to kurama gaining a mutated version of the rinnegan and OUR naruto getting a new bloodline that allows him to create weapons and seals with the two marks on his hands. We have decided to call them the hands of creation."

Danzo, being the power hungry person he is, leapt into action at this information "I propse we enact the CRA so these four bloodlines can reinforce our villiage". The shinobi side looked on in disgust as danzo had just signed away these childrens futures as baby makers. Luckily naruto himself stepped forward with his prepared plan "actually danzo san, I must decline that motion. Despite our differences, we ARE of the same blood, meaning that we are already one clan. Instead we will each become heads of a house in our clan. These houses will not be main and branch like the hyuuga, no offense hiashi-san" hiashi dropped his glare almost as soon as he had raised it "these houses shall be known by our bloodlines. The house of blades for me, the house of crystal for naruko, the house of sages for kurama and menma will be the head of the house of mirrors, as is the main ability of the sharingan."

While danzo was at first infuriated as this boy had denied his wishes as a council elder, his anger was calmed as naruto's plan, while not what he originally wanted, meant they WOULD still give the village four new bloodlines, just not as he wanted. "I accept this naruto-kun, now danzo I would like for you to sit down and not speak as it was not your place to place the CRA on these four. While you will still need to take a spouse before the age of twenty or donate your dna to the hospital, you will be able to lead your houses without opposition"

Unfortunately, the civilians still saw naruto as his past self and one of them, a skinny merchant, was VERY vocal about this. "hang on a second hokage-sama! Are you saying you're going to give this THING a place in our villages nobility?!" "I would like to remind you CIVIIAN, that you have NO say in this. And also in case you have forgotten, the original Naruto no longer exists and therefor, neither does the nine tails sealed within him!"

The merchant sat down, having had his argument annihilated by his leader. "now onto my other reason for your four being here. As I said you four are to be gennin but you will NOT have a sensei. I will be placing you four on a team of your own but you will have to attend the team announcement so the other gennin can meet the new you's. it is starting in 1 hour so I suggest you leave now"

"hai hokage-sama" the four left in a shushin of their own, a collective swirl of crystal, black flames and metal dust. "fucking troublesome showoffs" "I agree shikaku".

 **Academy-class 34C 1 hour later**

The class was silent as the news of their ex class-mate naruto sunk in. iruka had limped in and while speaking about the risks of being a ninja, an ANBU nin had come in and given him a sheet of paper. Iruka had then given the class the news of naruto's demise and the four who took his place. While some such as ino and sakura were simply rigid and silent, others such as kiba, hinata and surprisingly sasuke cried tears for their fallen friend. This was noticed by sakura as she looked towards her crush for comfort only to see him shedding silent tears for naruto.

"sasuke-kun, why are you crying, I thought you hated naruto?" those words alone had attracted the attention of the entire class and, unknowingly, the blond outside the classroom. "no… no I never hated him… he was my best friend sakura.. despite everything that happened to him he still smiled and played jokes so I looked to him as a role model of sorts…" the tears were coming full force now as sasuke spoke with a sad smile "despite how much he annoyed me.. he made me smile for fucks sake! How many times have I smiled since that day!?" it was now that the entire class could see the true sorrow on sasuke's face.

Then all of a sudden a familiar voice spoke from the doorway "he would be happy to hear that sasuke…" all the heads in the class shot towards the four new-old faces. Iruka, wanting to speak before anyone could interrupt him, walked up to them. "so you four are naruto's others then?" "yes iruka-sensei" "very well. seeing as you four are essentially the same as him, you don't need to introduce yourself. Just say your name and take your seat."

Kurama wanting to speak to the class went first "very well sensei. My name is kurama uzumaki, the others behind me are naruko, menma and naruto. we have called him naruto due to the resemblance. Before we take our seats i wish to say a few things. That I am sure my others would agree with. Do not feel sorrow for what happened to naruto. despite him being gone, he also loves in us four. We are him and he is us. We feel and remember all that he does and did so we carry with us all the bonds he did."

With his piece said, the four walked to the end of the stairs and took their seats, with kurama leaning against the wall. "also before I forget, watch your asses. We also inherited naruto's love for pranks and now there's FOUR of us" the dark grins on all four's faces was more than enough to spark off a chuckle from sasuke, which led to the entire class laughing at the four. _"you may be gone… but I'll give you this naruto, you left one hell of a reincarnation behind. Four of them"_

As the class calmed down, iruka reached for his team sheet. Calling for silence he read out the team arrangements (teams 1 – 6 are pointless) "right. Team 7 is sasuke, sai and sakura with kakashi hatake. Team 8 is hinata, kiba and shino and team 10 is ino, shikamaru and choji. Oh? hang on there's a note here… team KMNN (kami-nin) :members: menma, naruko and naruto with kurama as team leader.

The entire class went silent as they looked back the four celebrating their team arrangement. The class thought about the chaos the four would cause with their pranks, bloodlines and tempers. This was all summed up in one phrase thanks to shino

"we are all fucked"

 **(AN: ahhh sweet god! My fingers hurt. This is 3x as long as the others and by god are my arms killing me! Writing this entire thing on a small laptop was NOT a good idea. Hope you enjoyed and as I usually end this**

 **WRITERSBLOCK-NO-JUTSU OUT!)**


	4. weapons, combo's and jounin

Hey. This is a disclamer. Fucking read it.

 **Naruto's apartment**

Naruto and co were currently at work inside naruto's apartment, using seals and their own skills to help enlarge and furnish the apartment to make it acceptable for four people instead of one. Currently the four gennin were sitting down taking a break when naruko decided to bring up a topic she had been thinking about all day. "hey guys?) the three men looked to their sister self "seeing as were on a team, shouldn't we consider team attacks? Or combo jutsus?" naruto then got up to get a pen and paper "hey yeah, shes right guys. Considering our bloodlines are so varied, we should try and come up with ways to combine them." Kurama simply nodded while menma had a mile long grin as he imagined all the fire he could us- "AND NO MENMA! We are NOT basing them all on your fire, you goddamn pyromaniac!" "oh come on! Amaterastu is my strongest jutsu at the moment!" kurama placed his hand on manma's shoulder "but Susanoo is your most varied. Not to mention kamui can be used in a number of different ways" "fine…"

Naruto sat down with four sheets of paper and four pens. "ok guys, lets all write down the ideas as we say them. Don't hold back, if you think it'll work then just say it. We're only spitballing here." All three turned to look at kurama "spitballing?" "yeah, haven't you heard that term before?... damn im really getting old if im using dead terms" meanwhile naruto was considering an attack he had tried to develop a few years ago. "hey naruko, you can shape that crystal in any form you want can't you?" "yeah, what about it?" "well I was thinking, with my ability to create weapons at will, you and I are essentially the kenjutsu duo of our team. But whereas I'm more aligned with strength, your more acrobatic then me."

"hmmm you're right. How about a kenjustu collab where I use my speed and acrobatics to quickly chip away at our opponents defence, while you create a large weapons, preferably a hammer or zanbato for a final overhead strike, which I will enforce with a rain of crystal shards?" "NICE! We could call it… **'mirror style: reflection of pain'**! mirror themed name because crystals are reflective?". Menma took notice to how naruto came up with the name so easily and voiced his thoughts "jeeze ruto, how did you come up with a name so easily? You did the same thing with mizuki last night?" "I don't know menma, it just came to me. I've always had a way with words." Kurama, being the opportunist he is, said his 2 cents "why don't you try adding that to your techniques? The intimidation factor will definitely increase"

"maybe kurama, I'll think about it. For now, let's come up with more ideas. I had another idea for you and menma this time. I call it **'infinite loop'.** To use it, kurama will pull them towards him while menma will use kamui to create TWO portals, that will create an infinite loop until they reach terminal velocity. Finally, you let them slam into the ground at full speed". Mental images of a red stain on the ground aside, the idea struck a chord with both of them. Naruko then stepped forward with her own idea "naruto, I have an idea for you and menma but no name for it yet. I was thinking that maybe he uses amaterastu on an elemental seal that you place on a weapon that you release on command to unleash the flames with each strike?" "maybe naruko.. that actually ties in with an idea kurama was talking with about with me last night. He reckons I should make a weapon for each of us."

If it were possible, menma's eyes seemed to sparkle with manic glee as he realised he could have ANY weapon he wanted. Kurama was the first to request his tool of destruction "if possible naruto, I would like a staff with strengthening seals and elemental channelling seals. I already have my fathers eyes and clothes, might as well have his weapons as well." after writing the designs down, naruto then looked to the physically shaking menma "and you?" "I would like- no WANT, a set of jet black gauntlets with silver chakra seals. I would like it so I could create two long blades that I can combine into a greatsword" the image of menma with a huge sword was enough to make naruto consider rejecting the idea but the damage he could do to the enemy was what solidified his decision to make them "got it bro. you want anything naruko?" contemplation shone across her eyes as the question was presented.

"yes naruto, I would like something similar to menma's except the blades can fold into the gauntlet and chakra can be shot from the fingertips as projectiles?" "should be easy enough.. now to consider what I can use" surprisingly, it was menma who suggested a weapon "how about a bow?" naruto looked up in shock "a bow? But isn't that a samurai weapon?" "yes but lets be honest. We are NOT ninja. Ninja are stealthy and precise, we just want to fuck shit up and enjoy our fights. We're more like hunters if anything. Besides with your abilities, you never need to carry a quiver. You can make arrows at will AND with seals, you can give them any effect you want.".

As naruto saw the truth in his brother's statement, he also gained yet ANOTHER idea for a team combo "ok and that also gives us a four way combo. Menma and naruko can cover my arrows in fire and crystal shards for more damage, and kurama can use shinra tensei to increase its speed in penetrating power. We could call it… **'spear of truthful damnation'**?"

The shiver that ran through all their spines was enough of an answer to that idea. "ok guys I think we have enough ideas for now. Now is the time I wish to address something… why didn't we have an extra test like the others did" the three looked towards naruto in realisation as they had forgotten this little fact. Luckily the hokage himself had appeared at that moment as he had come to discuss things about their team. "that is because those tests are for SHINOBI teams. Due to your unique arrangement, me and the council have BOTH come to the decision that you will not be classed as shinobi. Instead you will be konoha's first team in a line of our new military force, huntsmen. These will be made of one member of each of your houses. As of now you four are not gennin but special jounin."

Surprisingly it was NARUTO who protested this "WHAT?! But jiji! We only just became gennin! We've nowhere near earned this promotion" "you don't need to have earned it. Your team is, excuse my language, fucking overpowered to the point where even DANZO is shit scared of you. Your team has the rinnegan, madara's eyes, the ultimate defence and you alone are a walking armoury. If that's not jounin material, then I'm not fit to be hokage."

Hiruzen the left without giving them a chance to protest further. The four sat in silence… "shit… guess that's 2 promotions out the window then. Damn and I really wanted to earn them as well". naruto fortunately saw the good things this promotion brought. "hang on guys don't you know what this means? We get jounin privileges, maybe a chance to proctor some exams and… NO D-RANKS!"

The resulting celebrations ran on for hours.


	5. friendships reborn and more weapons

IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-DDDDD DISCLAMER! (yu-gi-oh ftw)

The next morning, naruto was the first to awake. He walked from his room to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and his siblings but stopped when he heard knocking at his door. Not noticing his state of dress he walked over and opened the door to find sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno at eh door. "huh? What are you guys doing here?"

Sakura quickly looked away with a blush while sasuke simply closed his eyes "well naruto, we WERE here to try and make amends for what we did to your original but at the moment, we're waiting for you to put some pants on!". Looking down naruto saw he was in boxers only. Quickly apologising and closing the door he shot in to find some clothes

(5 mins later)

Opening the door, naruto once again came face to face with sasuke and a red faced sakura. "sorry about that guys, come in. the others are still asleep though so try to keep the noise down.". the two walked in to see a penthouse looking apartment with strange tribal markings on the wall. "so what are you two here for? Other than apologising for what you did to the other naruto?" sasuke was the first to step forward "I'm also here because me and sakura both heard you four aren't ninja anymore" "oh yeah, the old man made us huntsmen. Were essentially a special task force that consists of only our clan, four members to be exact. We're the same rank as jounin" while jealus, sasuke couldn't help but smile seeing his secret friend's reincarnation progress so far so quickly… unfortunately sakura wasn't so happy "WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU JOUNIN WHILE SASUKE-KUN IS STILL GENNIN! HE'S AN ELITE UCHIHA WHILE YOU.. well, a dobe times by four is still a DOBE!"

*SLAP*

Sakura lay on the ground with a hand over her cheek which had just been hit by both naruto AND sasuke. "I can't believe you sakura… the other naruto he… he FUCKING LOVED YOU! And you DARE to desecrate his memory like that! YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND AS IF HE IS TRASH!" sasuke brought his fist back for another hit but naruto held him back. "stop sasuke… its not her fault she doesn't understand… sakura, the reason the old naruto was so weak was because the teachers TRIED to get him killed. Naruto was… he was the host to the chakra and soul of the nine tailed fox. He died when naruto did and so did the limits our bodies had. Naruto was actually stronger than anyone could imagine but he was in constant conflict with the kyuubi meaning he couldn't use that strength."

Naruto hated that he had to lie to his best friend and crush but he couldn't let them know the truth. Sakura, now learning what the truth was, was in conflict with herself, unable to decide whether naruto was a poor child or, like her father had always said, a mindless demon waiting for his chance… it was then she remembered something her mother had told her a few nights ago _"sakura… if you ever see naruto's reincarnations again… I want you to look in his replacement's eyes.. see the pain he's hiding"._ And see it she did.. until the tears ran down her face.

Naruto walked forward to comfort her until she stood up and ran. Tears of shame running down her cheeks until she ran, head first into a muscled torso belonging to menma. Naruko and kurama at his sides, they had heard the entire conversation and while they were angry at her, they couldn't help but agree with naruto. "sakura…" she turned to see naruto standing behind her with his arms open. Unable to stop herself, she flung herself into his grip and cried.. cried for forgiveness "shush.. its ok sakura.. he loved you and still would if he were here… I don't think he would want those emerald eyes of yours all red and puffy, do you?". Despite her tears, sakura couldn't help but chuickle at that.

"no he wouldn't.. he'd probably do something stupid to try and make me laugh.. god I miss him" naruto couldn't help but wrap his arms tighter around her small, shaking frame when he heard that. "we don't know what we have until we lose it… but you haven't lost him" in confusion, sakura looked up to see warmth and an almost brotherly look in naruto's eyes. "don't forget sakura… me and the others are his reincarnations.. we all carry parts of him. Kurama: his wisdom, menma: his temper and humour, naruko: his strategic mind and me… I carry his memories of love and his compassion… so don't worry.. he's still here for you.. just there's four of him now" and with that he planted a small kiss on sakura's forehead then rested his chin on her head as he spoke once more "he always wanted to do that.. guess I fulfilled one of his dreams already"

Now normally sakura would have punched the blond for such an act.. but this time she had washed away the blindness her fangirl personality had caused, just enough for her to realise three things. One, she was feeling warm and almost happy instead of the normal rage naruto caused. Two, he had kissed her forehead, the one part of her features she always felt insecure about and finally.. three, she heard the love and care in his voice.. "thank you… naruto… I needed that"

Naruto looked down to see a new sakura.. the tears had washed away the sasuke-tinted filter she usually looked through and reviled burning green eyes that shone with newfound life "I promise you… I will live up to naruto's expectations of me. I will live to name my children after him, and tell stories of the orange prankster king of the village… just make sure you keep up so your siblings and you can be there to help me remember the details"

The smile that the six occupants of the room shared could have blinded an army. Sasuke looked on and couldn't help but remember a small blond from his past _"believe it sasuke! I will become hokage and then sakura-chan will have to fall in love with me! You'll see!"_ "hey.." the five of them looked round to sasuke "you better watch out naruto.. take it from me, when she hugs you she does NOT let go" everyone couldn't help but break in laughter and sakura's bright red face, unaware to her thoughts _'like I would want to.. I think I like this positon.'_

 **Training ground 7**

After recovering from their laughing fits, the 6 newly-formed comrades decided to head to team 7's training ground to get a grips of the other's abilities. "hang on.. you meant to tell us that naruko can control ALL types of crystal? And kurama and menma have the strongest doujutsu? And you naruto can create ANY weapon you want?" naruto couldn't help but chuckle at sakura's childlike excitement at their abilities "yeah that's pretty much the rundown of it. Although I'm the only one whose abilities can be used to help others. That's why those four are over there sparring. I was wondering If you want a weapon made for you? I'm already working on weapons for those three, so I can throw in some simpler one's for you two? Think of them as symbols of our new friendship."

Sakura stepped forward first "I would like some type of gloves that increase my strength to immense levels please" "oh really? Huh I made some like that already. They were prototypes of the ones for menma that went wrong but they're perfect for what you described" unsealing them from his upper left arm, he brought out two jet black metal gloves with silver markings similar to vines. "they're made from a special type of metal I produce called titanium. The seals will increase the Impact force by releasing huge amounts of kinetic energy at the point of impact. I call them the **meteorite palms** "

While sakura took the gloves and gushed over them like a child with their new toy, sasuke walked up to naruto to place his weapons request "if you're offering then I would like a blade. Small, swift and- "uh uh uh sasuke, ive already made you a weapon" the shit easting grin on naruto's face was huge. He unsealed a small blade with a black handle and a square balde and uchiha fan (shippuden blade) "ive made it so it channels chakra AND is pretty much unbreakable. Like I would forget to make my original's best friend, a weapon"

Sasuke took the blade and looked it over, mentally admitting that the blade was a masterpiece. It almost felt as if it belonged in his hands and his hands alone. "go ahead sasuke, sakura is waiting for a spar. Go practice your own weapons ok? I have something I need to work on". Sasuke nodded silently and walked over to sakura. Naruto watched until he was sure no-one would notice what he was about to do.

Naruto unsealed a large metal item in the shape of an L. it had a strange cylinder on top and a rectangle containter in a slot. "lets see… weapon prototype #1 codename:SNIPER … fire and summoning seals intact and collaborating… scope set up and metal in one piece.. commencing final test: fire and reload". Naruto lifted up the large sniper and then aimed at the target he had set up in the middle of the night. Pulling the trigger, he unleashed a fast, metal shell that tore through the wood. Ejecting the remaining shard of metal and inserted a new one, repeating the process.

"hmmm bolt action is a success... semi-auto will need work. Thank kami for her putting the blue prints to these weapons in a scroll for me.. project jehuty and anubis's weapons will be hard to make but it'll be worth it." Sealing the sniper rifle back into his arm, he walked towards his siblings, looking forward to the chaos he would soon bring to the elemental nations.


	6. wave begins

(AN:before we start, I have something I want to address. This will NOT be a regular thing but I have a review I wish to talk about. Hikari Nova asked: will team KMNN find themselves at beacon for a training period. I wish to address this because I do NOT want to lead anyone on and As much as I wish i could do that… no they wont. I personally feel that in relations to the two universes, I feel that it makes more sense for RWBY to take place BEFORE naruto. In the first ep of rwby it talks about the world being taken by darkness and a strange power being found and used to defend humanity. This to me, sounds like kaguya eating the chakra fruit. And the ten tails first appearance could be the destruction of the four kingdoms and the birth of the elemental nations. I see this as a sort of GREAT REBIRTH. I don't want to say to much in case I spoil the story but I will NOT have them go to beacon to train but references to the 'old' world will be made, such as old temples and a certain summoning contract ;D. also.. the forest of death looks kind of like another forest we know of doesn't it *wink* *wink*)

 **Hokage tower-office**

Hiruzen sarutobi, hokage of the hidden leaf village and all around old badass, was sitting at his desk looking out to his village. Life was good for the old man. That was until he heard his door smash against his wall. "HEY JIJI! A-RANK MISSION TO KILL AND DISPOSE OF THE IRON TIGER BANDIT CLAN IS COMPLETE!". Hiruzen turned round (after quelling his minor heart attack) to face team KMNN in their signature battle attire… except for the strange white and red mask on naruto's belt. "naruto-kun… what is that mask?" naruto looked down to his battle trophy and if possible, let his grin split even further. "this jiji, was the trophy I won from the bandit chief. He said that it was a possession from his ancestors of a forgotten time." Hiruzen looked at the mask with suspicion. "im sorry naruto-kun but if this mask really does come from such a time then it must be studied and put in a museum"

Naruto lost his grin (unaware to the grins of his team) "awwww jiji.. do you know what I had to do to get this? I had to face that bastard Draco **TAURUS** in single combat while these three took on his lackeys. That guy had even better kenjutsu then hayate-san!" "as I said, im sorry but this belongs in a museum. I will give you credit for getting it but other than that I cannot let this artefact be damaged." "he has got a point bro, we ARE pretty reckless in our fighting… things tend to get destroyed around us" "this is coming from the arsonist" "SHUT UP NARUKO!" as the monochrome duo argued back and forth, hiruzen quickly swiped the mask and looked for a mission to distract naruto with. Kurama noticed this and decided to ask for something "hokage-sama, I would like to suggest an S-rank for team KMNN" "no. kurama, despite what you may think, you are NOT ready for S-rank. In terms of strength then you are more than ready but S-ranks require more than fighting. I know A-Ranks are what you have been working on since you started but you need more time until you can take S-ranks."

Before anyone could complain about boring missions (naruto and menma), a puff of smoke appeared on the hokage's desk. When it cleared it revealed a small pug with a scroll. The pug said nothing, simply dropping the scroll and dispelling. The hokage opened the scroll and blanched as he read it. "team KMNN, I have a new mission for you. Team 7 have been ambushed in the land of waves and need your assistance. Sai has unfortunately been killed by the poison of the demon brothers and kakashi hatake fears zabuza momochi is also in the area. You are to head out ASAP."

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA"

The four then all jumped out the window immediately, not realizing that it was closed

*SMASH*

"FOR FUCKS SAKE NARUTO, THAT'S THE SIXTH TIME THIS MONTH!"

 **Clearing in wave**

Mist… that was all kakashi could see after zabuza walked off after leaving him with a clone holding him in the water prison he had been so foolish to fall for. _"damn it… I told them to run… I TOLD THEM TO RUN!.. Why didn't they listen for FUCKS sake…"_ kakashi had resigned himself to his fate.. until he saw sasuke and sakura pull out weapons he was unaware to them possessing and attack zabuza. They had him on the ropes until the element of surprise wore of… then zabuza annihilated them and knocked them further into the mist.

Last he saw, sasuke had a broken arm and sakura was knocked fully unconscious with a gash across her back. He was about to give up hope when a voice called out of the mist " **SHINRA TENSEI"** the mist was blown away (along with some trees) to reveal the boy he new named kurama with naruko carrying sasuke and menma holding back zabuza with some type of glowing red blade.. naruto on the other hand was holding sakura's body as he kneeled on the ground.

"s-sakura? Please wake up!" naruto done all he could to wake her up, and she did if only for a moment "n-n-naruto… what're you doing here… did I die and join you in heaven?" shock shot across naruto's face as he heard this. It was then he felt the damp on his hand. Pulling it away he saw it.. his had was drenched in blood. "m-my blood?... o-oh.. I guess I'm still alive… for now" "NO! sakura don't say that! you'll make it through don't worry!" kurama, knowing he needed to wake naruto from his panic, hit naruto just hard enough to knock him to the ground "NARUTO FOR FUCKS SAKE, SHE WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T HELP MENMA! Ill handle her just go!" despite the pain in his cheek, naruto listened to his team leader and lept at zabuza, forming a katana in each hand as he did so.

Zabuza was pissed. First he takes down kakashi only to be jumped by two brates, then he takes them out, only to be jumped by FOUR MORE BRATS. And then when he finally has one pinned under his blade, a blond boy with two master katanas jumped at him and was just fast enough to remove his left thumb. "you FUCKING BRAT! Do you have ANY IDEA what you have just done!? You took my thumb! That removes half my goddamn style from use!" "SHUT UP YOU EYEBROWLESS FREAK! You hurt SAKURA! For that you. Will. DIE" with that said, he ran at zabuza and slahed in a cross with both blades. Unfortunately zabuza jumped back in time to not be hit… by the first attack. "so you dodged that did you?! Lets see how you handle THIS! Menma! Combo 5: **BURNING GATES OF VALHALA!"** "got it! **AMATURATSU"** the black flames appeared on naruto's palm but did not burn him. Instead it simply acted a fire source for the HUNDREDS of blades that shot from the silver swirl on naruto's hand. Axes, katanas, broadswords, spears, daggers, every blade ever recorded came forth and bombarded zabuza.

Now zabuza had seen a lot of things. A sword made from shark scales… a huge one eyed, three tailed turtle.. mei's tits.. yet nothing, NOTHING could prepare him for the THOUSANDS OF BURNING BLADES THAT WERE FLYING TOWARDS HIM! "OH FUCK!" dodging out of the way, he avoided all except for a dagger in his left thigh. Little did he notice however that his clone that was watching kakashi had taken the brunt of the attack… or at least he didn't notice till a hand of lightning was shoved through his gut. "huh…huh….bastard" kakashi took pleasure in knowing zabuza had died at the end of his arm.. "that was for sai".

Naruto on the other hand…. "GODDAMN IT KAKASHI! You took MY KILL" he could only eye-smile at the blond before falling to his fatigue…

 **2 hours later**

Kakashi woke up to see a Spartan, wooden room. He saw sakura and sasuke bandaged up and resting next to him and he heard the door open to reveal kurama and naruko. "oh kakashi? You're awake. Don't move, you haven't recovered just yet" I don't care about that, how are those two" naruko, understanding his worry for his students did not bother to waste his time "they're not good kakashi… sasuke has a broken arm and leg, a shattered rib and his jaw is completely dislocated. We have him under a genjutsu seal to keep him asleep until we can heal him back at konoha. Sakura on the over hand… you'll have to ask our blond. He never left her side".

Turning to look at sakura once more, he finally noticed the fourth occupant of the room. Naruto was laying up against the wall, completely shirtless as he used his jounin flak jacket as a pillow for sakura and had dressed her in his shirt _"probably because hers was ruined"_ while wrapping his arms around her in his sleep in a protective manner. "I don't think I'll ask just yet.. I think she's in good hands right now"

They never noticed the rose lip marks on naruto's cheek.


	7. wave begins part:22

(AN: HEY HEY PEOPLE! I got sommin I wanna bring up again! I got a PM last night about my grammar and needing a beta writer. To this I have to say… no. im sorry but if I haven't made it apparent, while I love writing these and love the response I get from you guys, grammar is NOT a major focus point for me. I as a person suffer from dyspraxia (not to be confused with dyslexia) which results in me being, for lack of a better term, really fucking clumsy. Because of this, my grammar and spelling mistakes where never picked up upon due to my handwriting, until my final year of high school where it was unfortunately too late to fix the mistakes made by the negligence of my past tutors. Im sorry that this may irritate some people but as I said, no, I will not be getting a beta reader as im writing these for fun, and fun ALONE. If you don't like this then don't read my F-fiction because they will probably ALL have bad grammar. Anyway enough of that depressing shit, LETS GET INTO THE STORY)

 **Tazuna's house**

Everyone except sakura and naruto were in the dining room below, discussing the current problems in wave. "so you are telling me.. that YOU tazuna, went to konoha looking to check out a B-rank mission, but only had enough for a C-rank. So instead of hiring an appropriate number and rank of shinobi to take on a littoral army and a now dead swordsman of the mist… you HIRED FUCKING GENNIN! One of which is DEAD and the other two possibly injured to the point where being a shinobi is out of the question?!"

Cracks flowed out from under kurama's fist as he smashed the wall next to him. "not to mention that you might have indirectly cause my little brother to have to see his best friend and crush broken and weak… you have unleashed a beast greater than even I, on wave.. and gato is smack bang in the middle of it." If it were possible, kakashi went as white as his hair at the very second, that statement was uttered. "but he's just a kid, what can he do to gato and his army?" before kurama could snap again, naruko took the chance to explain what naruo has done in the past. "tazuna-san. You are speaking about a 12 year old boy who, has not only gained the power to form any type of seal and weapon he wishes, but is the very reason that there is now a huge crater just east of tanzaku gai."

Now THAT struck a chord with tazuna, as seen by the sweat poring down his face. "you mean to tell me that, that blond brat up there is **'Pandora's Box'** himself!?" "yes tazuna-san. And we are the other three **sins of the leaf**. I myself am the one called **Dust Queen,** my comrades behind me are **the sage of destruction** and **onyx firestorm.** We are the special task force called H.U.N.T.S.M.E.N. we are above shinobi rank, answering only to our hokage and YOU my dear builder… have called down the wrath of our strongest member on gato.. I fear wave shall not escape unscarred"

Tsunami, despite seeing her father's worry, did not understand why the four children where feared so much. "excuse me but why are you called such terrifying names? Surely you are not the beasts that you make yourselves sound like" menma, tired of being ignored decided to explain just how they got their names "ma'am? If I may, the reason we got our names is because of our… unique abilities. I am called my name because of my extreme control over black flames, kurama is called the sage of whatever, because of his rinnegan. Naruko is the dust queen because of her elegance in battle and how she uses dust sized crystal shards to TEAR her opponents apart.. and naruto? he is called pandora's box because he can PULL ANY AND ALL weapons from his body. It used to be his hands but he was able to spread the portal he uses to pull them from. He is a walking army and to be honest, he would DESTROY us three in a fight because of the limitless potential his ability has."

"thank you menma, I appreciate the praise". The sudden voice from the stairway only made the three sins smile as they turned round to see their missing comrade "so you're finally up? I thought we were gonna have to carry you and your girlfriend back to konoha". Now normally when something like this was brought up, naruto would blush and deny it. This time however he simply looked to the side and smiled with a rose colour to his cheeks. Something menma noticed "no… you didn't?! you DOG!" menma ran up and got naruto in a headlock as he started asking for details. "hang on menma, nothing happened! We talked about things that's all!"

Kurama, not wanting to miss the chance to tease naruto spoke up. "oh? What _kind_ of things na-tu-to?" "oh shut up you perverted prick. I woke up with her on my lap and when I went to go to the bathroom, I saw lipstick stains on my cheek. She woke up as walked in and well.. I just asked her _where it came from?._ She admitted she kissed me while I was asleep but because.. well apparently she sees me as a brother figure now. After helping her get over 'his' death and helping her with her training for the past few weeks, she began to see me as an older brother"

….. "ouch"

Everyone turned to menma who had a grimace of awkward pain. "what memna? Why did you say ouch?" it was then menma walked up to naruto and placed his hand on nruto's shoulder. "I'm sorry. You have gone through the part in every mans life where things go wrong.. you have been.. **brother-zoned** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"menma… shut the fuck up…"


	8. naruto gets a powerup

DISCLAMER

After embarrassing himself with the 'brother-zone' comment, menma had proposed that he and the others go to train while kakashi and his students recovered. On the way he walked up to naruto "hey bro?" naruto looked to menma to see a strange smile on his face "what is it menma?" "well you remember what kurama said about you using chants to intimidate your opponents? Well I was wondering how you're doing with that" naruto's face adopted a conflicted look "not to well to be honest menma. Its all about context and even then I still need to come up with a signature attack. Kurama has his shinra tensei, you and naruko have your weapons special abilities but I'm just a walking armoury. I don't have a signature attack" kurama and naruko. Having heard naruto's plight, mentally decided that this would be the focus of the following training session.

Coming to a stop in a clearing, kurama walked up to a tree and laid his staff against it before turning back to naruto. "now naruto, I heard what you said about signature attacks, and I agree that you should have one. The problem is you don't have a chosen weapon or ability like us three, instead you have a varied skillset with numerous possibilities. Before we can even begin to develop one we need you to bring out your 'spirit sword' I guess" menma, not about to miss a chance tease his older brother spoke up "spirit sword? This isn't that manga you read a few days ago kurama! Does naruto look like a Shinigami?"

At the name shinigami, light shot across naruko's eyes as she came to a realisation "how about a scythe?" naruto unfortunately decided to shoot the idea down "no naruko. One of Mito's others had a scythe and I'm not about to copy them. So that means no scythe, shotgauntlets, katana or raipier… and my bow is more of a jutsu medium considering how bad of a shot I am." "THAT'S IT!" everyone turned to menma who had clumps of his hair in his grip as he repeatedly called himself stupid "what's it menma?" "shot! Those guns you made! You could make a jutsu type all based on guns! PROJECT JEHUTY AND ANUBIS!" "NO MENMA! I scrapped those plans because of the large amount of danger they posed. Mechanised suits that can destroy islands are not a good idea!"

"but what about the weapons!? If you can channel your bloodline to create the weapons ON YOU then you will become jehuty or Anubis! Try it on that tree over there and while you're at it try and come up with an intimidating speech!" seeing that menma wouldn't drop the idea and also seeing the potential behind it, naruto walked away from the tree and focused on the weapon he wanted while letting the words flow from his mouth, unknowingly creating aura of pure turquoise.

 **"the red flame pulses on the blackened ashes of thy foes, feel thouself scatter with the wind as the blue star parts the moon and shatters the sun! WEAPON ART NUMBER 7: JEHUTY'S COMET"** thrusting his hand forward, a metal hand twice the size of his, shot from his elbow, covering his arm downwards and creating a orb of chakra. Feeling the charge 'complete' he released his control and the orb shot forward, leaving a trail of dark blue rings in its path, until it hit the tree, scattering charred splinters of wood in the air, that turned to ashes before they could hit the ground and leaving a crater the size of a small swimming pool and wisps of remaining chakra.

Naruko being the only one who WASN'T awed by the explosion, summed up the thoughts of her siblings in a few words "naruto… get to creating more techniques NOW!" "you don't have to tell me twice! That WAS AWESOME!". With the realisation that all his failed ideas were now achievable through his own body, naruto set to work on making jutsu after jutsu and weapon after weapon. His favourite he made however was something he agreed, was a kage killer. This weapon was called the VECTOR CANNON. a duel barrel cannon that used ANTI-space, or the littoral removal of existence though a complex paradox seal that combines summoning, reverse-summoning and storage seals to create a 'tunnel' of chakra that can erase anything he wishes. the amount of chakra needed however makes the weapon a hit or die weapon, as if he uses it, he will be unable to fight until his chakra stabilises enough for him to move. "ok naruto one more time, this time DON'T FUCKING USE FULL POWER! 10% or less so you can move after using it this time. I aint healing your ass again!" "ok kurama! Sorry jeeze…."

Standing in the ready position, left leg forward and both arms bent at the hip, naruto lit up the clearing in a bright blue light with silver wisps before the silver shot towards him and formed a large meta horizontal H on his shoulders with 6 large hexagons floating in a circle in front of the 'barrel'. Taking a breath he readied his incantation as he called it. " **the screams of the damned call out for judgment, fall now in eternal pain as the hands of god remove you from fate itself! FORBIDDEN WEAPONS ART NUMBER 0: VECTOR CANNON!**

a green light blinded the occupants of the clearing as all they could hear was the very fabric of existence shatter due to the crime against nature that spawned from naruto's hands. When it died down, we could see the damage… a huge cavern in the treeline STRAIGHT TOWARDS GATO'S MANSION! **"** did I just kill gato and his army in a training exorcise?..." "I think so bro… no wait. That's his secondary mansion, the one where he kept zabuza." "… damn it I was so hoping I killed that pig"

it was then they heard rustling in the bushes behind them and turned round to see a wide eyed kakashi. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE YONDAIME WAS THAT?" "ummmm… training exorcise?" kakashi just walked away "they're insane… they're just fucking insane…"

.

.

.

.

"you know he aint wrong" "we know menma… and we're fucking proud of it!"


	9. comedy and REBIRTH

(AU: so I am writing this RIGHT after the last chapter as something has just popped into my mind. If any of you recognise the jehuty or Anubis stuff from the last chapter it is because they are actually from an old ps2 game called Z.O.E zone of the enders. It is by kojima and I am a MASSIVE kojima fanboy. From his hit series metal gear or these games. All you need to know is I will be making naruto's stronger weapons based on the weapons you get in that game.)

!DISC LAIM ER!

Kakashi had just walked through tazuna's front door when he saw a sleepy sakura sitting at the table with a coffee and dressed in naruto's shirt. Waving to her and getting one in reply he sat down and was presented with a coffee of his own. Slowly drinking it he waited for sakura to have put her coffee down before speaking. "are you alright sakura?" "yes kakashi sensei.. my back still hurts somewhat but naruto-nii applied a numbing seal to help make it easier for me to walk around" kakashi's lone eye turned stern yet caring "which you shouldn't be doing yet sakura. You might re-open the wound" "kakashi I'm fine. I've learnt some medical jutsu that I used to seal the cut. It will open if I get into combat but walking around is not a problem for me." Closeing his eye, knowing he wouldn't win this argument uless he pulled rank, he dropped it and decided he would get back at his student with some wel deserved teasing.

"so… naruto's shirt eh?" unfortunately sakura had chosen that time to drink some more coffee… and resultantly spray the scolding liquid all over kakashi's eye and exposed eye "KAKASHI-TEME! HE'S LIKE A BROTHER TO ME SO DON'T YOU DARE INSUNIATE ANYTHING!" wiping the scolding hot liquid (and spit *shudder*) from his face, he stupidly decided to take it further "oh a brother? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff".

Unfortunately, he didn't notice sakura's fist heading straight into his nutsack WITH her gauntlets on.

 **Back in the clearing**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" birds took off as the high pitch squeal tore through the forest "what the fuck was that!" "sakura just punched kakashi in the balls" everyone's eyes shot towards menma who was drinking from a water bottle. He noticed the stares and decided to elaborate "what? You forget I'm from the furthest point in the future. In my universe kakashi got drunk and hit on her. So she hit on him and made him impotent"

Naruto and kurama's hands both shot towards their manhoods whereas naruko just smiled _"one more point for the fairer sex"_ "and no naruko that isn't a point for the woman" "and why the hell not!?" menma only shook his head and looked at naruko with a grimace "it was discovered after that kakashi was a carrier for a new bloodline. It would have given a ninja power over smoke. Sakura's 'feminine fury' cost the village and elemental nations a new bloodline. And from the looks of it she's done it again"

Naruto, only hearing the fact that kakashi had hit on sakura, ran towards the house with one thought in mind. I thought he vocalised quite loudly "IMA FUKIN KILL'EM"

 **House**

"stop crying kakashi-sensei… I wouldn't have done anything if you weren't such a perv" "STOP CRYING?! YOU'VE PUNCHED IT IN! I LETTERALY NEED TO DROP MY BALLS AGAIN!" "oh shut up! You act like I car-wait… do you hear that?" taking a few seconds to pay attention to the noise around him he noticed the sound sakura mentioned "is that… naruto" "I think so.. what is he saying"

"im….imakillhim imakillhim imakillhim! IMAKIILHIM! IMAKIILHIM! IMAKIILHIM! IMAKIILHIM! IMAKIILHIM! **A HATAKE GONNA DIE TONIGHT!"…..** "kakashi" yeah?..." "run".

* **SMASH***

"OHHH KAAAKAAASHIIIII~" naruo, In his bloodrage never noticed kakashi henge into a plant pot. He did however notice sakura… up and walking… "sakura!? Why are you up? You'll hurt yourself" sakura couldn't help but giggle at her brothers worry for her "don't worry naruto-nii, your seal allowed me to heal myself up. So what's this about killing kakashi?" "umm uhhh…. I found out he um… well you know that me and the other's come from naruto's jutsu? Well we actually come from other dimensions… in menma's, kakashi he ummm… hits on you."….. sakura didn't stop smiling "naruto?" "yeah sakura?" "he's the plant pot behind you"

"SAKURA YOU TRAITOR" "COME HERE KAKASHI! YOU'RE GONNA LOSE SOMETHING MORE THAN THAT EYE TODAY!" naruto was ready to shove a comet up kakashi's ass before he heard a thump and sakura's laughter. He turned around to see something he will never forget, sakura crying from laughter as she held onto the table for support. This caused all anger in naruto to dissipate in an instant as he looked at his sister enjoying herself _"I will do anything to protect her"_

"HEY NARUTO! COME OUT HERE, WE HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE!" snapping from his thoughts he looked to the window to see menma calling him outside "HANG ON I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! I'll see you later sakura" waving to his sister, he jumped through the hole he made in the wall and ran after menma

 **Back in the clearing**

"menma, why are we back here and where are kurama and naruko?" "they're in the cravace you made. They after you ran off, we saw something glinting in the ground and found a underground stairway. They're halfway down and we need you with us incase anything goes wrong." Nodding at his brother, they descended down the crack in the ground until they came across said stairway. Walking down they found naruko and kurama in front of a locked door with four handprint carvings in it.

"about time you guys got here, naruko and I found this door. It seems to be covered in blood seals and a language I don't understand" "a language YOU don't understand?! This shit must be older than the age of shinobi then!" "yes thank you menma, we thought about that" "oh shush naruko, like you can re- woah naruto what are you doing!?" naruto, seemingly in a trance, cut his hand open and placed it on the final carving. "trust me.. do what I do" he replied in monotone voice. Trusting their brother, they did the same and the door lit up in four different lights. Red, white, black and yellow lines spread across the walls and the door opened.

"follow me" naruto walked forward into the corridor in silence as he led the other three. Eventually they came to a tomb and this was when kurama decided he had had enough of naruto's shenanigans " ok naruto what the hell is this about!? You've dragged us down here for nothing and why?" the three stood still as they waited for their brother's answer "I am not naruto" "WHAT!?" the three drew their weapons as 'naruto' turned his head to reveal not his blue eyes… but eyes of pure silver! "my name.. is not important. Do not worry, I do not wish you or this boy any harm. Watch…" 'naruto' then walked forward, lighting up the tomb with the same four lines, revealing four coffins, covered in seals.

"every era **we** are reborn or revived. In the first we were born as humans are.. before we were made in the same jutsu you were… now with this boy.. the result of ALL of our blood.. we can be brought back once more." 'naruto' then gripped his still bleeding hand, letting the drips fall onto the cold stone as 'he' uttered-no, sung an incantation.

 ** _red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest…_**

 ** _white is cold and always yearning, burdened by, a royal test_**

 ** _black the beat descends from shadows_**

 ** _yellow beauty burns…. GOLD!_**

The room lit up in a holy combination of the four colours. The coffins EXPLOADED as their occupants rose.. the smoke cleared to reveal 4 silhouettes and naruto, back to his senses. The three of them shot forward, ready to take down the four possible threats until "NO DON'T" they were stopped by naruto standing infront of them "they don't mean any harm.. they're here to help… isn't that right… **ruby?"**

The figure on the far right walked into the light to reveal a girl the age of 15, dressed in a tattered black combat skirt, a red cloak and black combat boots. She smiled towards naruto and spoke in a chipper voice. "of course we are… **JAUNE"**

 **(DUN DUN DUN! YEP! Naruto is jaune. Bet you didn't see THAT coming. Look for the next chapter for the continuation of this wonderful plot twist. Have fun ;D)**


	10. answers, new allies and weapons fetishes

DISCALIMER N STUFF CAUSE IM WRITING THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF A COLLEGE LESSON

After putting away their weapons, team KMNN stood silently waiting for their blond member to explain his out of place behaviour. "ok naruto, you better start explaining shit soon or I swear to kami, I will shove a crystal spear where the sun don't shine!". Despite the threat to his manhood, naruto stood fast in the face of his confused and aggressive team. "stand down naruko. You will not harm these four or me until you have hard the whole story" kurama stepped forward to prevent naruko going through with her threat. He turned to naruto and glared at him "we won't touch them but you WILL explain yourself uzumaki-san".

Naruto grimaced at the pain in his heart at that comment but complied anyway

FLASHBACK

 _Naruto was watching his comrades argue when he heard a voice in the back of his head_ _ **"hello? Can you hear me!"**_ _'w-what? Who or you!? Why are you in my head!'_ _ **"come in here and I'll explain everything"**_ _naruto then felt himself black out as he was drawn inwards. He woke up, finding himself in a forest of blood red tree's, yellow flowers and a black sky with white clouds. "hey there!" he shot around to see something he never expected. Four women around the ages of 15 and 17 looking at him with knowing smiles. "w-who are you! Where am i?!"_

 _The blond girl giggled at his panic "you were right sis, he did freak out" "OF COURSE I'M FREAKING OUT! I HAVE FOUR GIRLS I DON'T KNOW DRAGGING ME AWAY FROM MY COMRADES WITHOUT ANY WARNING!". The white haired one shook her head and looked at the ground "yep he definitely takes after his mother" "WIESS! SHUSH! He isn't supposed to know about that yet!"_

 _The black haired girl stepped forward "guys I think we should answer his questions before he has a brain aneurism or something" she pointed towards naruto who was shaking in rage and fear. Ruby seeing this shot forward and embraced him before trying to calm him down "ohmydust im so sorry! I forgot you were new to this!" "can someone just please tell me whats going on!"_

 _The blond walked forward next, intent of laying the mother of all mind bombs. "you are in your mindscape naruto. when you walked into the temple, our souls sensed our blood in you and took hold of your mind so we could talk. Right now your past self is communicating with your teammates while we talk with you in here". "um yang? I think you just confused him more.." yang looked towards naruto to see a deadpan expression and blank eyes. "oh yeah… um ruby, I think you should take over"._

 _Ruby took naruto by the hand and sat him down on a nearby rock. "ok I think I should give you the simple version. Get ready because its still rather long. Me and my team here, are from a time BEFORE yours. Back before shinobi were a concept, the land was split into four kingdoms and us four were from that time. We fought a war with a terrible person called Salem, or as your people know her, kaguya outsuski. Eventually we were all defeated except for one, our friend jaune arc,_ _ **the sage of six paths.**_ _He sealed up salem and fought off her pet, the ten tails, also known as_ _ **the first grimm.**_ _To put it simply, he charged me and my team with defending the 'chosen one' of each era. It took us a while to understand he had set it so he would reincarnate into a hero for each era. The strongest after him being hashirama senju. YOU naruto are his next reincarnation and we have been charged with defending you until you achieve your goal and destiny"_

 _Naruto sat in silence while he contemplated this new information. He already knew he was a child of prophecy, as kami had told him, but to find out he was a reincarnation of his worlds greatest heroes was completely new. It scared him._

 _"_ _ok ruby-san… can you please tell me what our connecton is? You said we shaired each others blood?" the black haired girl spoke again "I think its best if I take this question. My name is blake by the way. The reason you are connected to us because your father is the child of me and yang and your mother is the offspring of ruby and wiess. Kami gave us children to raise so we could pass on our strength and ideals but unfortunately, we passed on from illness before we could properly raise them. In a way, our past bodies are your grandparents. Now though we are going to have a genetic reset, as we always do and be reborn."_

 _Wiess suddenly called out to the group "girls! Its time to go!" they turned to see a white crack in a tree "this is our exit naruto, we'll see you on the other side. And by the way… you should really wear a shirt" taking notice to yangs comment, naruto looked down to see his shirt still missing as he had given it to sakura. He never noticed ruby look away with flushed cheeks as she left through the portal._

FLASHBACK END

"so… you mean to tell us that those four behind you are some kind of 'guardian angels' that are reborn to protect YOU every time your past life reincarnates, AND that you are somewhat related to them. Not just that but their over ten thousand years old in soul and finally, that they fought my grandmother THE GODDESS OF CHAKRA!". Everyone stood in silence as kurama breathed heaviliy after his rant.

"yeah that's pretty much it man." "….. I am going to hurt you"

"you already did that before" everyone turned to blake as she and the rest stepped into the light. "what do you mean? I did nothing to hurt him!?" blake narrowed her eyes at kurama and naruko "oh really? Then what was that about stabbing him with a spear then _uzumaki-san?"_ she said mockingly, taking a small bit of pleasure at the guilt in their eyes. "yeah. you didn't trust him and even threatened him. I understand you had no idea what was going on but you still could have trusted him instead of treating him like a traitor!" "BLAKE! That's enough!" their attention was turned to yang as she looked at blake out of the corner of her eyes

"I apologise for my partners words. She has an issue with betrayal and hates anyone who hurts their friends" naruto, being the middle ground between the two groups, decided to step forward. "guys, not that I don't like talking in a tomb about betrayal and shit, but I think this conversation would be better if it was ABOVE GROUND". A silent agreement was made to continue the conversation above ground.

 **Clearing**

"wow.. its been so long, I almost forgot what the sun looked like" "all we had to do was look at your hair and piss you off yang. That was bright enough for us". Team KMNN couldn't help but laugh at the constant jabs at yang. The links between the two teams were glaringly obvious. Kurama stepped forward with the question he felt needed to be answered "so not to be that guy but… what now? You need to help naruto but you cant just show up at our client's house" "why not?"

kurama was about to answer with a logical and precises answer that would have stopped them from arguing the fact… that is until naruto joined them "oh it won't matter, I'll explain everything to kakashi and jiji at the village. For now we need to get back anyway, we're supposed to be protecting tazuna but we've left him with three injured shinobi. Don't argue kurama you know we need their help at the moment"

sighing at his brothers annoyingly foolproof logic, he simply nodded and followed as naruto led ruby and her team back to the house. "so ruby, I read in your letter that you had bloodlines.. that was total bull wasn't it?" ruby burst with laughter at the blunt staitment "HAHAHAHAAAaaa… yeah hehe it was.. we called them bloodlines but they were actually our semblences. I'm sure jaunes memories I unlocked for you will show you what I mean" "oh I already looked through them. Speed, glyphs, clones and phoenix rage. Very nice but… you want me to make your weapons for you again don't you?" "YOU'RE A WEAPONS ENGINER TOO?!"

rubbing the ringing out of his ears, naruto looked to the star eyed ruby with a smirk that caused her to blush "yep. That's what my whole combat style is based around. Why do you ask?" "because she's a murder happy dolt with a kill boner for any type of weapon she comes across" "WIESS!" hearing laughter, ruby turned round to see naruto leaning against a tree, laughing to the point it was just soundless wheezes _"jaune… he really is like you… I wont let myself make that mistake again"._

"hehe.. hehehe… oh god… hehe .. that was.. the funniest thing I've seen.. in months… but seriously I'll make the weapons for you if you want.. I'll have to use seals instead of dust but they should work the same" as he was so deep in thought about the plans for the weapons, he never noticed ruby jump to engulf him in a hug "W-WHOAH RUBY! Whats all this for!" "just shush.. I'm trying to thank you baka… our weapons.. they were parts of us and when we lost them… it hurt. The fact you're willing to rebuild them.. it means a lot. Not just to me either…"

It was then he took notice of the small, but thankful smiles on the other girl's faces. His own team but couldn't help but smile at seeing their little blond being so kind without even knowing it. "so you all want your weapons then?... damn I guess tonight is gonna be another all nighter. Man, I was really hoping to continue on OSIRIS." "Osiris? What's Osiris?" naruto turned to menma with a nervous smile and sweat on his forehead "oh um not much… just uh… another set of orbital frame weapons is all.."

"…. Is naruto a weapons nut?" "unfortunately wiess, he is"

"…. **Oh fuck she's multiplied"**


	11. AN:i need to talk about something

right, we need to talk about something. i got a review last night that i only just woke up to. like, i am in bed, on my laptop after waking up RIGHT now. this review talked about logic holes and plotholes. i will say this only once. i understand that there are people who have read and written fanfiction longer than i have that will WILL care immensely about this so i am just gonna say this and face the flak. i honestly don't care. i knew there would be logic holes and such because well... i wanted there to be some. i wont hate on the original material but i will say that there were some places where the original show ALSO had logic holes. naruto is an uzumaki so he should apparently "understand seals as they are in his blood" yet we hardly see him use them in the show. i am simply implementing this information into my story. and in the case that he would need to know what seals are, i could be wrong but wasn't the original time frame between graduation and wave around a few months? for a "prodigy" in seals with "inherited" ability, i think that would be enough time to get enough of a understanding to use a bloodline that revolves around them. and with the sniper parts? i know i kind of skimmed over this part but i'll clear this up now. when kami gave him knowledge of how weapons work, this included the ins and out of weapon creation and engineering. its like she gave him parts of a jiqsaw puzzle and numbered the pieces. he can see what goes where BUT still needs to put together the parts

now.. i know this all sound likes i am singling out this reviewer and having a go at him. i am not. i saw what this review was saying and decided to clear up some of the things that i can see, was not said in my story. you can review whatever you want, just be prepared for me to address what i feel i need to. overall i will say this. yes my story's logic is not fully foolproof or 100% accurate but still, i DO try my best. i am enjoying writing this and its reviews like these that DO help me become a better writer, but please try to make it sound less like an attack on my writing.

once again, not having a go, just needed to say this as despite what it may seem like, i AM still a person who is easily dissuaded and brought down by criticism.


	12. a gift, talks and akwardness

I do not own rwby or naruto. FINISHED

Naruto was sitting at his desk in his room, angrily drawing up random designs as papers scattered left and right. "fucking little brat. Where does he get off saying shit like that?" he was just about to smash his desk in half when he heard the door creak open "naruto?..." he turned, expecting to see one of his team or sakura, but instead he was presented with ruby. She was wearing a black sleeveless top and white pajama leggings along with a strange cat sleep-mask "huh? Ruby? What are you doing up here, I thought you'd be with your team?" ruby stayed silent as she closed the door behind her. "I wanted to make sure you were ok.. you kinda scared us, your team especially, when you snapped at inari like that" "I don't care.. he says we don't know suffering but the truth is we were it on the daily. Sasuke lost his entire family, you and your team went through hell in your time and me? Heh, I could look suffering in the eye and make it cringe."

Ruby laid her hand on naruto's shoulder while pulling up a chair. "be that as it may naruto, don't forget he's still a child. He hasn't been through enough to truly understand how cruel the world can be.. my friend ren once told me **'grimm may kill and slaughter us yet, nothing they do can stand up the cruelty of man. How else can we balance out the kindness in our hearts'.** You and him have both experienced the worst of humanity.. its up to you to give him a chance to experience the best, just as your team has done for you."

Naruto just looked at ruby, not trusting his voice and nodded "now enough of that depressing talk, I want to know where this desk came from AND what these designs are" she said as she picked up a blue sheet of paper "the desk is something I carry around in a seal on my foot. A drop of blood and these chairs and the desk appear in the position for me to sit down and get straight to work. Its like a portable work shop." Ruby's eyes sparked with awe as she understood the practicality of such a thing.

"and the designs are a mixture of your teams weapons and my own designs. I have crescent rose and ember cecila finished, just need to put the finishing seals on. Gumbol shroud and mertyniester still need to be made as I was about to start when inari snapped. The one you have in your hand is a **O.S.I.R.I.S".** the name struck a chord in ruby's mind as she had heard it earlier today. "oh yeah, you mentioned wanting to continue it later today. What is it if you don't mind me asking?"

Naruto sighed as he knew this would be hard to explain "well… you know I have jehuty and Anubis style weapon arts right? Well the thing is they are actually based off an ancient pantheon of gods. I kind of chose the names as a theme. The thing is I already have long range and close range combat weapons. But I have little to no defence. Osiris will be a suit of armour made from the same material that my weapons are" "oh yeah that reminds me, what IS your weapons made of?" "I don't actually know ruby. From what my villages weapon mistress told me, its made from 40% titanium, 30% chakra metal and 30% is actually an unknown type of energy similar to physical chakra. I call it metatron and I actually produce it inside my body at a highly accelerated rate. It's not magnetic either so its essentially the perfect metal. it's made even better by the fact it's the same form as chakra so it is more than malleable enough to be made into any weapon I need"

Naruto was too caught up in his ramblings about metatron to notice ruby's eyes begin to sparkle until the silver orbs were WAY to close to his own cerulean ones "YOU'RE A WALKING FORGE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEAAASEE MAKE ME SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!" a drop of sweat dropped down naruto's head as he watched ruby beg him for a custom creation _'she has really beautiful eyes.. WAIT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!'_ "um yeah hang on a second…".

Clearing a space on his desk, he placed his hands in pose that looked like he was holding a large ball. A small green glow came from his hands as a silver orb grew in-between his hands. "what do you want exactly?" "I don't know, surprise me!" looking at her childlike smile, he new EXACTLY what to make her. The orb rippled like water before growing a long tail with spikes that looked like finger grips. The other side then grew a curved, narrowed blade with glowing red tribal markings. Finally the middle section, now identifiable as the handguard, sectioned itself into a petal formation. Finally the metal's colour began to shift until it became something that made ruby's breath hitch in her throat.

It was a rose. A glowing, metal rose with a green blade with red 'vines' coming out of the crimson petals. "I call her thorn… what do you think?" ruby couldn't get the voice out. Infront of her was a beautiful dagger, made from the greatest metal in existence and it was themed around HER. It didn't have to be said that what she thought of it. "i-i-its… SHE is beautiful naruto… thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "r-r-ruby!?". Naruto went bright red as the crimson reaper pulled away, seemingly realising what she had just done, if her also red cheeks was anything to go by. "uh-um-i-you-SORRY GOODNIGHT!" naruto watched as ruby disappeared, leaving only petals in her wake.

Wanting to calm himself down, he quickly got back to work on team RWBY's weapons.. for about five seconds before he went on autopilot, his mind returning to the childish huntress _'why did she do that!? the dagger wasn't that good. In fact why did I even make a rose dagger? I was trying to make a goddamn SCYTHE! I swear to sweet god if I'm losing my touch I'm gonna… oh my god.. I was thinking OF HER! She was touching my shoulder when the thought popped into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it.. it did feel nice… NO NARUTO! BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS… oh who am I kidding, fucking GOOD thoughts. She's attractive as hell, sweet and those silver eyes? by god they're like my metatron… oh shit…I like ruby… but it's been ONE DAY! Unless… **jaune..** the memories I got from him have made it easier to get along and understand her… I feel like I've known her for years now I think about it.. oh fuck.. this is gonna make things…Difficult.' _

Little did he know that ruby was freaking out over the same thoughts. _'ohmygod ohmygod OHMYGOD! Why did I do that! he's probably gonna think I'm a freak! But it was such a beautiful gift! It was themed around me, the same shade of red and ITS EVEN MADE FOR SOMEONE WITH MY STATURE! There is so much thought in this and he done it seconds! It couldn't be jaune's influence because he would have done another for wiess.. unless... DOES HE LIKE ME!? This is something that jaune would do and.. I suppose I wouldn't exactly mind… oh my dust.. do I like naruto? I know I only just met him but… he's so much like jaune.. same blue eyes, blond hair and those whisker marks are so cute! Plus saw how he treated that sakura girl… so caring.. oh this is not gonna end well'_

At this point, in both rooms, menma and yang walked into their sibling's rooms "her sis/bro whats up.. and why are your cheeks so red?" "ive got a problem…" "well? tell me whats wrong sis/bro!"

 **"I think I like naruto-kun/ruby-chan"**


	13. tears, more tears, feelings and teasing

Ohhh it's a disclaimer.

 ** _Last time_**

 ** _I think I like naruto-kun/ruby-chan_**

 ** _now_**

silence ran out in both rooms. Menma, being the emotionally dead moron that he is, left without saying a word OR even laughing. Yang on the other hand… "OH MY GOD! MY LITTLE SISTER HAS A CRUSH!" she ran forward and hugged ruby while squealing, making ruby thankful for the sound proof seals naruto had put in earlier that day. "YANG! YOUR _CRUSHING_ ME!". Yang looked down to see her sister turn blue with fogged eyes, showing that once again, her hug had cut off air circulation to the victim of the 'YANGER' as her sister called it.

"OH MY GOD RUBY, IM SORRY! Can you breathe now?". Ruby glared up from the floor, looking at her sheepish looking sister "you are sooooo lucky I don't have crecent rose on me right now" yang, despite the threat, couldn't help but take the chance to tease ruby "oh don't worry, I think your boyfriend will have it finished by morning" "yeah he prob-HEY! This Is why I never tell you anything! Last time you made that kind of joke, hashirama almost made a move on me BECAUSE HE HEARD YOU!"

yang's grin grew even more when her sister dug herself into a bigger hole "oh I wouldn't worry about anyone hearing you. I think naruto put up the silencing seals for that _exact_ reason." The teasing was set in with the seductive wink yang gave her sister. Now normally ruby would scream or hit her sister for such thoughts. Now however, she simply went rigid while the thoughts went through her head, a small drop of blood dripping from her nose. Yang noticed this and went from teasing to 'big sister mode' in an instant.

"oh my god you're actually thinking of that! WHO CORRUPTED YOU! IMA KILL EM!" ruby snapped out of her trance and stopped yang before she went on a littoral man hunt. "YANG! No one corrupted me! You forget that when we were mito's clones, I wasn't exactly innocent! How else were me and wiess going to pass on our blood if we didn't actually MAKE a child?!" now it was yangs turn to go crimson as she remembered the _experimental_ relationship she and her sister had with their partners in order to pass on their genes.

"um yeah.. sorry about that rubes.. I guess we need about the whiskered blond though, don't we.?" The mood was killed in an instant as ruby realised she would not get away from the occurrence known as 'the new crush talk'. "oh.. um ok… what do we talk about?" "why do you like him?" ruby just sighed, knowing what she was about to talk about was NOT a happy conversation. "he… he reminds me of jaune.." yang simply frowned when she heard that.. this wasn't easy for ruby. "I don't just mean in looks either… he.. he has his heart. His kind smile and gaze.. when he defended us in the tomb i… I was reminded of when jaune helped me up outside beacon. I saw his brilliant smile, his bravery and just now.. naruto even demonstrated jaune's terrible love of romantic gestures."

Ruby then got out the dagger naruto made for her. Yang gaped at the beautiful piece of art infront of her "is that a rose dagger!?" "yeah.. I asked him to make a weapon for me, something to take his mind of what inari said.. he looked directly at me when he made this." Yang was almost crying at how childlike and pure this gesture seemed. "ruby.. you like him. No questions about it. And I think he likes you too". THAT was when ruby's head snapped up as she jumped at yang, dropping the dagger in the process so as to not stab her sister "WHAT? Do you think so?! How do you know!?"

Yang simply gave a smile "look at the petal shapes and the pattern in the vines.." and she did. What she saw made her eyes tear up and widen. Each petal and gap in the vines was a heart. Each a different size but still a heart. The ones she focused on was what truly got to her. Two petals, one was lighter like orange and another was darker like crimson. They were fused together under the blade to make a swirled heart of orange and red.

"before you go jump him, I suggest you listen. You saw his memories; he doesn't know what love is or even crushes are. He's probably freaking out right now even more than you are. Its probably best if someone goes and talks to him and considering his only teammate awake right now is that twat menma, it should be me. We're both the blonds of our teams after all". As yang got up to go speak to her sister's crush, ruby simply sat there looking at the swirled heart… _'naruto…'_

 **Naruto's room**

Yang was correct when she said that naruto was freaking out. In the time the talk took place, He had sealed himself away in a metal sphere, crying in confusion. This was what yang walked in on, her heart breaking at the childlike cries. Quickly acting before naruto could tell she was there, she tore open the shell and pulled naruto into a hug. "shhh its ok, its ok. Big yang is here… let it out little guy". Normally you would think she was insane, talking to a dangerous shinobi like he was a kid. But that was exactly what naruto was.. for all his strength and what the last four months had given to him, there was one truth everyone forgot about naruto.

He was still a young orphan who wanted love. A child who never had anyone to help him understand his feelings… and who never had someone to hug and sooth him when he was scared or confused.. something yang was now offering to him. "it's ok.. ruby told me what happened.. she's freaked out to y'know?" naruto nodded into yangs shoulder.. "do you want to know something cool" "w-what?!" naruto looked up to see a cheesy smile on yang's face "ruby likes you too. Do you want to know why?" not trusting his voice he nodded again "well.. its because you remind her of someone precious to her. Jaune remember? In her words you have his heart, bravery, his kindness and if that dagger I saw was any indication, his 'terribly cheesy yet unpredictable sense of romance'"

Naruto gave a small tearful laugh at that, the irony that HE was good with romance not being lost on him "now I want to ask, why do you like her?" naruto pulled into himself at that question "i-I don't know" "no, your brain doesn't know. Let your heart tell me why you like ruby". Whipping the tears from his eyes, he gave a small smile as he let the words flow forth.

"I… I like ruby because of who she is. Not only do we share interests such as weapons and creations but.. I like her eyes. the silver in them shines like liquid metal. Her gaze makes me feel like I am in a warm bed with rain on the windows. I could look into those eyes for the rest of my life and never get bored of the reflections of happiness and adventure in them. Her smile is like a candle in the night I used to have as a child. I would be scared of the darkness but then I lit the candle and all the fear faded. In its place was what I wanted to be. A small flame, strong enough to push away the darkness.. ruby was my candle tonight after I gave in to anger and… I feel weird, almost empty now that candle isn't here."

Yang could only smile through the tears running down her face. What she had just heard was the sweetest, most loving confession of a person's feelings she had ever heard in all three of her lifetimes. Still she decided to break the ice using what naruto just said. "oh so your candles gone eh? Am I not good enough?" "n-n-no you're great! But you're like a raging fire, you burn everything away and you're great to be around, warm and bright… but ruby is calming and humbling… you make me feel happy and ready to go out and fight… but ruby makes me feel _ready to LIVE"_

Ok, that had settled it. Naruto not only liked ruby but LOVED her. Yang just sat there in silence, watching the blond boy leaning against her side. "well you have my blessing" seeing naruto look at her in shock she decided to elaborate. "what? As her older sister and only living relative, I get to decide who I am ok with her dating. You just melted _my_ heart with that so I can only imagine how happy you will make her. Besides, someone as small as you? I think ruby would love having a blond teddy bear to snuggle up to"

She expected naruto to freak or shout at her, but instead he simply smiled and hummed "hmmm.. I think I would like that too.. I always did like the sent of roses when I slept" yang gaped when she heard that. realising that he had meant it in a romantic sense she smiled and laid naruto back down. "with words like that kid, you'll go far. Now I got to make sure my sister isn't freaking out without me. See you tomorrow lover boy".

Leaving the room and ignoring the pillow thrown at her, she turned to the left to see her sister and remaining team mates. "so you guys heard all that?" "yeah.. i'm almost jealous of the dolt" "wiess we know you go for girls so don't make her paranoid." "sorry blake, couldn't resist. So how are you taking this ruby… ruby?" the four looked to ruby.

She had a small smile with tears running down her cheeks as she looked over thorn, running her thumb over the swirled heart. "I'm fine wiess.. in fact… I think I'm gonna have a great time from now on." "do you mean-" "yes…"

"I think jaune is giving me a second chance"


	14. feelings and a bridge made of bullets

I've run out of DISCLAMIER JOKES :/

The sun had just risen over the coast of wave, and naruto was hard at work at his desk putting the finishing touches on gumbol shroud. Crecent rose, ember cecila and martyniester sitting on his desk in their deactivated stages while naruto slowly ran a glowing finger along the ribbon of gumbol shroud, writing seal after seal in brilliant purple light. "ok. Just one more seal and the infinity length concept will be a reality". Setting the weapon down he wiped the sweat form his forehead and took a drink of the water that tsunami had been kind enough to bring up for him.

"just in time too… today is the last day that we go out to the bridge. Gato is sure to try something." Clenching his fist hard enough to crack his bones, he went back to work on the gombol shroud. As he finished the final seal he heard the door open and saw sakura walking in with a scared look on her face. "sakura? What's wrong" "you have to go to the bridge today.. I'm afraid that gato will do something and get you killed." "sakura I'm insulted"

Looking up in anger at naruto's dismissal of her worry, she was faced with a calming brotherly smile "as if that rejected oompa loompa will be able to kill me. I'm taking team RWBY with me anyway. They need to field test their new weapons and that also leaves my team here to defend the house." Sakura's anger dissipated as she understood her brother's logic and she even laughed at the image of gato as an oompa loompa.

"ok naruto-nii… just don't try anything with ruby-san just yet." Naruto went white as a ghost at those words. "w-w-what do you mean by that sakura-baka!" "oh please naruto, you may have put up silencing seals but that does nothing against _open doors_ " sakura's smug grin was enough for naruto to realise that everyone had heard every Word Of what happened last night. In his fear he never noticed ruby poke her head out from behind his doorframe "I heard my name? what's going in her guys….. oh. Um hey naruto"

Sakura, seeing that this was her brother's chance to maybe get some happiness, pulled ruby into the room and quickly shut the door while running out in order to stop anyone from leaving. "HEY SAKURA! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" "NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TWO TALK!" "WE DON'T NEED TO FUCKING TALK- YEAH YOU TELL HER RUBY!". Sakura was starting to lose ground as the door slowly opened until BOTH teams helped her. "g-guys? Why are you lot here?" wiess was the one to speak for her team "ruby went two whole lifetimes without someone and her closest thing to a relationship was a one night stand with me. She NEEDS this!"

likewise kurama spoke for his team "naruto is the closest to the original out of all of us! He carries not only the love for others but the pain of being alone! He also needs this! He needs HER!". The two teams looked at each other with one thought in mind _'we aint letting them be alone ANY MORE!'_ "NOW PUSH FOR KAMI'S SAKE! WE HAVE TWO WEAPON MASTERS IN THERE SO THIS DOOR IS THE ONLY THING BETWEEN US AND A LOT OF SHARP THINGS!" and push they did, intent on bringing some kind of happiness to their teammates…

whether they wanted it or not!

 **Inside the room**

"I cant FUCKING BELIEVE THEM! Our own teams have locked us in here!" "I know! I thought they would just let me do this myself but nooooo! Wiess just had to jumo the gun" "YEA-wait what!?". Ruby's face erupted in a blush as she realised that she had let her plan slip. Turning to face a seemingly scared naruto, she let the truth go. "I um.. was going to approach you later about what happened last night. Yang she… she helped me realise a few things.. about you.. and me." Taking a step forward towards the silent blond, she continued "the thing is naruto.. you inheritied more than jaunes memories.. you inherited-" "his smile bravery and kindness… yang told me what you said last night." Instead of being surprised like he thought, ruby simply blushed and bit her lip "yeah… I heard… I heard **everything** " instead it was naruto who went rigid and lost his ability to think straight. "what you said.. naruto, those words made me feel something for you I've never felt before, even for jaune!.. they were so sweet.. so kind.. so loving. I don't think you even knew what you were saying because it was so.. poetic"

Naruto laughed at that statement "well I have been told I have a way with words" "even so naruto… I've read many a romantic book, even best sellers. I've seen couples that were proclaimed the greatest of their time.. NONE of them ever said anything like what you said." Naruto, despite his want and need for what ruby was offering, instinctively tried to protest "b-but what about the age difference!? You're 15 and I'm twelve!" "you're thirteen" "huh? What do you mean ruby? I'm twelve years old"

Ruby, already being close enough to touch naruto, embraced him and giggled "no you silly… its October 10th… your **thirteen.** Didn't you pay attention to the date?" naruto gaped silently when he realised he _hadn't_ paid attention. With all his training and missions, his birthday had been a trivial thing that he had forgotten about. "… this is really happening isn't it?" ruby felt a few wet drops on her shoulder as shaky arms slowly wrapped around her waist… "i-i… I'm not alone anymore"

Ruby pulled back to see a teary eyed naruto and her heart broke. To see such a pure soul, someone who was capable of such love… couldn't find the strength to accept he had finally found some for himself. "yeah naruto… its really happening… **happy birthday naru"** and so the two closed in for a searing yet soft kiss. Naruto's tears running between the two, burning ruby's lips as they ran past.. that was when her promise to naruto was set in stone.. _'I will never let anything make you cry again… naruto kun'_

 **Outside**

"are they ok in there? It's been quite for a while now.. maybe we should check on them?" yang paced back and forth, the others sat against each other to prep the door for any sudden charge. The others were, _once again,_ about to tell yang not to worry when they heard a small knock on the door. "HAVE YOU TWO TALKED?!" expecting a yell from the other side, the calm response from both occupants was a surprise "yeah we have!".

Opening the door they were greeted with the sight of both a smiling naruto and ruby, both with their hands entwined. The tear tracks were still fresh on naruto's face as he stepped forward with his new partner. "you all know what happened… and you're not getting any details". "AWW COMMON NARU!"

Ruby broke out in hysterical laughter as her boyfriend pulled the prank on the 7 of them _IN ELEVEN WORDS!_ The 7 looked from the cruel blond to the hysteric reaper, knowing that they were going to hear that laugh a lot more often. Blake, being the only level headed one of the group at this time, stepped forward "come on ruby. naruto and us need to get to the bridge and decapitate a certain dwarf" "you don't have to remind me blake. We need to get back to celebrate naruto's birthday anyway!"

The seven victims turned to a grinning, blushing naruto as he scrathed the back of his head "aww ruby-chan you don't need to do that." "oh shush naruto-kun! I haven't had a party for 100 years! Now I'm gonna celebrate my boyfriend's birthday with him whether he wants to or not!". That was naruto's first experience of femanin fury.

 **Bridge**

The four huntresses and naruto arrived at the bridge to see it frozen over and covered in red ice. "blood… who on earth can use ice like this!?" his question was answered as a mirror appeared next to him and a sword of pure ice almost took his head. Jumping back he saw that the person inside was wearing a pink kimono, one that was torn and dirtied. The person inside was a mess, their hair tussled and knotted, their skin pale with splotches of blood and their eyes… bloodshot and filled with bloodshot.

"YOU! YOU ARE THE BASTARD THAT KILLED ZABUZA-SAMA! YOU WILL DIE!" spikes of ice separated naruto from team WBY with ruby being fast enough to dodge them and join naruto. "watch out ruby, this guy seems to hold a grudge". Seeing naruto making jokes despite his near death experience, ruby couldn't help but play along. "oh? Whys that naruto-kun? It couldn't be because you killed that eye-browless freak could it?" "YOU BITCH!" seeing the strange girl/boy shoot straight towards ruby, naruto dropped his grin and grabbed them around the throat with unseen speed. "don't you dare touch her you piece of shit!".

Naruto then threw the manic stanger towards the ice and shattered it with the amount of force behind it. As the enemy began to stand he turned to face ruby "how about a couple's combo babe?" "oh but I can't make up intimidating speeches like you naru". The cold look on his face slipped, allowing a confidant grin to slip through. "then do what I do.. wing it!". Haku stood up to see the bastard and his whore in a strange pose. The boy was holding a large cylinder with red chakra building up behind it, while the girl positioned herself ON the large tube. The two then began to chant while the two glared straight at her.

 **"the white petals fall in the pool of blood, forever stained in the lives of the innocent. Feel their judgment and face justice as you are forgotten to time! ROSE STYLE, WEAPONS ART NUMBER 2: ROSE CANNON!"** a large red beam shot towards haku, the girl with the scythe RIDING the end of it on her weapon as rose petals flew across its path. He closed his eyes as the beam hit him but he didn't feel pain.. instead he felt warm.. like he was being laid to rest in a bed of feathers. He knew he was dying but he felt… at peace.

Naruto watched as the boy closed his eyes after the beam disappear, slowly peeling away into snow white rose petals that clashed with the crimson ones drifting in the air. "ruby.. you did that didn't you?" "yeah.. I used my aura to alter your attack.. I saw that he was in pain, terrible emotional pain when he fought you.. I thought he deserved a kind death." The final petals were blown away as haku ceased to exist.. the remaining members of team RWBY watching the ice melt, revealing an unharmed naruto and ruby. Deciding not to ask what had happened they joined them.

Sadly that was when the king of dwarfs decided to rear his ugly head. "are you serios! That ice bitch couldn't kill some measly kids! Fuck it!" he turned to his army od mercs "kill them all!" the army ran forward, intent on killing the 'helpless' and 'harmless' children infront of them… they never saw the metal item in naruto's hands.

 ***bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang***

They were dead before they hit the floor. Gato watched as the blond kid pulled out a strange metal item with rotating metal tubes and let lose a bunch of strange metal pellets into his army. Fearing for his life he started to beg "n-npoo please wait! I'll give you anything you want! Money, land, woman or men! Just don't kil-" ***BANG*** blood splattered against the ground as gato's head became chunks thanks to the, now, smoking barrel of crescent rose. "I always hated business men" naruto wrapped his arm around ruby and kissed her on the cheek, making her giggle "now that's my rose". Ruby turned to naruto with a grin and slid the bolt back, letting the bullet hit the ground as the sound joined her voice.

 **"well thank you... my lovely thorn"**


	15. teasing, return home and the ramen train

I do not own rwby or Naruto.

After killing gato with a well placed bullet, ruby looked back to her team to see three, wide eyed teammates. "uh… guys? Are you ok?". Snapping out of their awe, the three of them shot past ruby and nearly tackled Naruto. The three of them were a storm of questions and voices, until all three decided on a single question to ask "CAN YOU PLEASE DO THAT WITH US?". Ruby, seeing that her team wanted a piece of HER MAN, activated crescent rose and appeared in front of Naruto. Her hair hiding her eyes and her teeth seemingly gleaming with malice as she ground out a single sentence. _"back the fuck off"._

Yang, being the only one dense enough to NOT notice the threat her sister posed, put her hands on ruby's shoulders "oh common sis! You already made your flashy combo move, let us have a turn!". Of course blake and wiess, seeing ruby's knuckles turn white with the grip on crescent rose, quickly ran behind Naruto as a shield before the crimson rose could snap. And snap she did, for in her rage induced mind she had only noticed yang begging to 'have a turn'. Luckily for the blond brawler, Naruto had forseen his girlfriends violent outburst and rushed forward. "RUN! SHE'S ABOUT TO BLOW!". Yang looked to see what he had meant and the scene was enough to make a bijuu run for the hills.

Ruby's skin had turned a deathly grey and her silver irises had taken up her entire eyes, making her seem like a figure of death itself. As Naruto held her in a full nelson, she was screaming and swinging her scythe one handed, intent of removing her sisters head from her body. Naruto knew he had to take ruby's attention off yang or else she would not make it off this bridge in one piece. _'sakura, sasuke, kakashi, menma, naruko, kurama… remember me!'_ Naruto the did the unspeakable, knowing it was the only thing he could do to save yang from a bloody death.

He groped ruby's chest. Ruby, feeling this strange feeling, looked down to see a hand on her left breast. Following it up the arm, she saw it was Naruto. No normally she would carve the hand off with a rusty hacksaw but unlike the times before, THIS hand belonged to her boyfriend. Her mind, not able to decide between moaning in pleasure or striking the damned pervert down, froze.

"QUICK! I'VE GOT HER CONFUSED, NOW RUN!" the three teammates, seeing that the current threat had been immobilised temporarily, ran with all the power in their legs that they had. They were barely out of range when ruby finally got her senses back. But unlike what Naruto had expected, ruby did not impale him nor fill him full of bullets. Instead she put her hand behind her and squeezed. "EEP!".

Naruto and ruby jumped away from each other, both red in the face. "w-wh-what was that for!?" "I DON'T KNOW! Normally I would hospitalise a guy for what you did but all I could think of was getting even! I WAS NOT EXPECTING TO GRAB A GODDAMN TREE TRUNK!" naruto's face lit up even further, his cheeks glowing in the mist "well it's not my fault that you have tits like memory foam pillows! Of course a guys going to like that!". Ruby, not willing to lose the unofficial challenge infront of them, threw away her boundaries and went for the killing blow. Her eyes slightly closed and she drew in on herself while biting her lip "how mean naru-kun… I left out the padding just for you and this is how you thank me?"

 ***BOOM***

Naruto's nose exploded in blood, sending him flying towards wave in a jet of red. Ruby could only watch as her boyfriend touched ground back up, showing a very large tent in his trousers. The fact he was _STILL_ shirtless making even worse. "oh crap… now I have to carry him with THAT poking me the entire way.. oh well". Bending down to pick up Naruto, ruby picked him up and heard a small mumble come from the blond _"ruby-hime…"._ Blushing in embarrassment, ruby used her semblance to cross he distance in an instant. When she arrived she was faced with a fearful team and even more scared comrades. "no I didn't kill him. He fainted when I teased him a little too much."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the group relaxed knowing that ruby was no longer on the war path. Kakashi then stood up and started walking off as he spoke "well someone is going to have to carry sasuke now. I just got word from the hokage about your team ruby-san and he's accepted you into the village. He's sent a chunin team that have just relieved us of our duty so we can get sasuke healed up and you settled in. lets go, we got 5 hours to get back at shinobi speed so we need to go NOW"

" **HAI KAKASHI-SENEI/SAN"**

 **Back at the village**

Just as kakashi had said, the trip took 5 hours to complete with no breaks. Sakura was riding his back while sasuke and Naruto were carried by ruby and naruko respectively. Naruto was just waking up when the gates came into view. Deciding he wanted to get ruby back for her prank on the bridge, he 'fell' out of her grip towards the ground below "NARUTO!". Hearing his girlfriend scream his name he 'woke up' and landed on his feet. Looking up he saw a scared ruby and worried team. "I'm ok guys! Luckily ruby woke me up before I landed.". kakashi nodded and decided to jump down, everyone else joining him. "I think we should approach on foot now. Don't want to scare the gate guards with 4 unknown ninja."

As they reached the gates and kakashi signed all of them in, Naruto looked towards team RWBY to see them all with sad smiles on their faces. "hey are you guys ok?". Wiess looked to the blond and answered for her team "we're fine Naruto… just realising we're back home at last… it may be 100 years later but it's still home..". realising the four needed some privacy, he kept silent and nodded towards them before guiding them towards the hokage tower as he was instructed to in the letter sent by the hokage.

Seeing that his leader's window was open, he decided to make an enterance, team RWBY joining him. Now hiruzen was not inspecting this to happen and so when he went to take a drink of sake, he choked when he saw his favourite blond and four strange girls jump through his window. "jounin Naruto uzumaki reporting in with team RWBY from wave SIR!" ruby looked on, never seeing her boyfriend act so professionally before, secretly liking the dominationg aura he had. "ok Naruto-kun. Now would you like to formally introduce your friends so I can assess them myself?" "HAI! The four behind me are: yang xio long, taijutsu master and katon user. Blake belladonna, stealth and kenjutsu master. Wiess shnee, fuinjutsu and kenjutsu master. And finally, ruby rose, scythe mistress and speed master. Not to mention my girlfriend" he finished with a blush and smirk.

Hiruzen paid attention to the four as he spoke, also smirking as he watched the red one blush and smile as Naruto outed her as his romantic partner. "a girlfriend eh naruto-kun? Well then I guess I will just HAVE to let them in the village and stay in your seal reinforced apartment… just don't make me a great-grandfather just yet". Chuckling at the shocked faces of the children in front of him he dismissed the five of them. _'that's right Naruto-kun… I know how to play the game too. That one was for all my window bills you've caused'._

 **Outside**

"ok well… jiji's teasing aside, we should go back to mine. I'll create some more expiation seals and build you some rooms, until then you four can have my room and I'll take the couch." Although they felt guilty about taking his room, the four had seen enough of his memories to know he wouldn't back down on the matter. Nodding towards their guide, they followed as he jumped roofs and gaps until landing at an apartment building. Opening the door they were welcomed by a scent that made Naruto smile and team WBY look at their leader in anticipating. "Naruto-kun… is that ramen I smell?" "huh? oh yeah, it's a very common food in this home. We have it at least 4 times a week. Why?" expecting her to express a distaste for the food he was surprised when she turned to him with sparkles in her eyes "I LOVE RAMEN! It was something I always tried to learn how to make but never got around to doing so. I just learnt how to make cookies instead as they were easier"

Naruto watched as she rambled about ramen and her past, loving each and every second of it. Leaning in and shouting to the kitchen about it, he was answered with cheers and shouts of 'we got another one guys!'. "I well get ready then ruby, you have four ramen fanatics in this house and we consume it on the daily. Are you sure you can keep up with this noodle train?." ruby looked at the blond with a cocky smirk and said something that only made Naruto love her more.

 **"choo choo motherfucker"**


	16. councils and the loss of team 7

…..i'm not fucking saying it again.

The sun rose over the village of the leaf, smiles and laughter ringing out across the streets as they began to fill with many a face, shinobi and civilian alike. One home however was silent and calm. This was the apartment of the uzumaki family. Inside we see a lone blond child laying on a couch with a cute girl lying next to him. This was the newest couple in the village, naruto uzumaki and ruby rose .

Naruto woke up to the sun landing across his eyes and a breathing that wasn't his. Looking down, he smiled and blushed as he saw the cute visage of his girlfriends sleeping face squished up against his chest. _'she must have sneaked in here last night while I was asleep..'_. looking around he saw the aftermath of the ramen war that occurred last night. Upon learning that ruby was a glutton for ramen as well, team KMNN made a feast of the food which eventually lead to an eating contest between naruto, ruby and surprisingly menma and yang. The resulting war between the two pairs caused the loss of 100lbs of ramen and the dreaded 'ramen coma', an occurrence that is caused by the huge overload of flavour, which makes the body shut down in order to prepare it for the digestion of such huge amounts of food.

He was snapped out of his rememborance of his and ruby's anticts by a knock on the door. Sliding out from under ruby's arm he opened the door to see an ANBU with a tiger mask. "uzumaki naruto, you and team RWBY are to report to the council chambers as soon as possible. The hokage requires your presence." Not waiting for a response, the anbu leapt off into the distance, leaving naruto with the job of waking team rwby for the meeting. "fuck…." Deciding he would need ruby's help, he walked over to her and shook her shoulder to wake her "mmmnnn naru-kun… 5 more days…" "common ruby-chan I need your help…" trying once more, he was greeted to just what ruby was dreaming about "mnnnn naru-koi… not so hard…".

Knowing he would have to be a bit gentler to wake her, naruto kissed her on the lips until she began to return it. In his bliss at the slow kiss he never noticed the remainder of team rwby exit his room and stare at the two lovebirds, basically making out on his couch. "wow.. they work fast" "EEP!/YAH!" the two jumped from the couch and stood opposite each other, staring at the three smirking girls. "i-i-i-um uh-" "we know naruto. that anbu agent wasn't exactly quiet. We'll wait for you two to get ready so we can get this meeting."

Thankful for the distraction the two of them shot into separate rooms. Ruby into the bathroom and naruto into his room. A few minuets later the two exited, ruby in a cleaner version of her attire that she had washed last night and Naruto in a new outfit entirely. In honour of his new girlfriend, he had sent ahead an order from wave that he picked up last night. He was wearing a pitch black muscle shirt, a dark blue cowl/cloak combo and dark blue combat boots and fingerless gloves. On his shirt was a deactivated storage seal for design in white.

"looking sharp ruto" "thank you yang. Now lets go see what jiji needs with us shall we?" they nodded and left through the door, leaving the apartment in silence once again.

 **Council chambers**

Entering the meeting hall, naruto and team ruby were met with silent stares and questioning glances. "ah there you are naruto kun. Nice change in outfit by the way" "thank you jiji" "now onto business.. we need you to report what happened in wave. Unfortunitly with sakura and sasuke still in hospital and kakashi resting due to chakra exhaustion, we need you and team RWBY to report what happened on the bridge.".

Nodding, naruto stopped forward with a blank face "when me and my team reached team 7, we were met with the sight of gennin sakura and sasuke knocked out and kakashi hatake in captivity. The assailant was zabuza momochi, someone my team and I engaged in combat with. In our fight, a stray attack freed kakashi and then he struck a fatal blow through zabuza's heart. Over the next days, my team accidently blew up one of gato's mansions with an overcharged jutsu thanks to me. This also struck a slavers convoy that had captured team RWBY behind me, freeing them and in the shadow of the traumatic event, I offered them shelter with me and my team at the clients house. It was then they admitted to being a traveling mercenary group that were raised outside of a village. I decided that the village could use more forces and offered them a place here, which you lord hokage agreed to."

"it was then I used my ability to remake weapons that had been lost in their capture and in order to field test them, I took them on my patrol to the bridge that we were guarding where I and team RWBY were attacked by someone who appeared to be zabuza's apprentice. He separated me and ruby from her team and proceeded to, and please pardon my language here, get his ice lovin ass uterlly handed to him." Chuckles broke out across both sides of the council at his blunt statement. "gato then appeared and tried to finish us off… leading to 201 bodies that were not our own, laying strewn across the cold stone."

Hiruzen nodded at the report and shuffled his paper that had the report written down on it. "thank you naruto kun. Now Is there anything else you wish to say?" "yes hokage-sama… sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno should be pulled from the ninja forces" shouts broke out in the chamber, the third himself looking angrily at naruto for dismissing his comrades so casually "SILENCE!... now naruto-san, I think you should tell us why you are putting such a serious suggestion forward."

Naruto's eyes softened and his mouth went into a frown as he spoke "I do not wish to say such things sir… but their injuries have made it so I cannot just leave them alone. Sasuke would be bad enough, with the large amount of physical therapy needed so he can get back into shape after he has healed. I suggest he be taken as an apprentice by kakashi for the next 4 years and when he returns, he be promoted to special jounin and placed back onto active duty" "as good as that is naruto-kun, what about my daughter?"

Turning to mibuki, naruto's frown got deeper and tears came to his eyes. he dared not cry though when he broke the terrible news. "I did not wish to say this in front of team 7 but… sakura is incapable of being a ninja any more.. you see, one of her injuries was a gash across her back from zabuza's sword.. I was unable to tell in my rage but it had shaved off and displaced a section of sakura's spine. Normally that could be healed normally if done professionally but sakura took it upon herself to heal her 'cut' and thanks to my numbing seal.. she never felt her spine being permanently damaged. Your daughter now rellies on that seal to stop the immeasurable amounts of pain she would normally feel. Shinobi work would essentially paralyse her for life"

Realising how much this was hurting naruto, hiruzen decided to change the subject to a solution "what would you suggest she does then naruto?" he looked to his leader with a strange smile "I would give her an apprenticeship as a chef under touchi ichiraku, owner of ichiraku ramen. I know the restaurant isn't that big or even well known, but take it from someone who goes there whenever I can… I have never felt more welcomed in my life. The two owners are the kindest people I know and have never turned me away. That is how I know them, the original naruto was out on the streets with not a single hope for his future and they took him in and gave him free food and shealter, eventually becoming a second family to him. Sakura will do well in such a loving and caring atmosphere."

Hiruzen smiled as he realised naruto was trying to give sakura a truly happy alternative to a shinobi life. "very well naruto-kun. I will have a messenger nin tell the two of them later and personally alert kakashi myself. Thank you for your words and report. You are dismissed." "hai hokage-sama". Naruto bowed and left, team rwby joining him. When he was out of hearing distance, he finally let loose a sob. Ruby ran forward and hugged him silently, having seen just how difficult it was to speak of what had happened to sakura.

"it's ok naruto… you did your best" "NO I DIDN'T! I failed her ruby! I failed my sister and now her dreams are ruined!" ruby only hugged tighter and pushed naruto's head into the crook of her neck. "no you silly… you didn't fail her.. it was zabuza's fault and even then, shinobi live a hard and dangerous life… it was random chance and you are not to blame".

Meanwhile her team watched as she comforted naruto. yang whispered to the two of them so as to not disturb them "they really love each other don't they?" blake turned to her with a small pout "yeah… it kinda makes me jealous there's no one for me." Wiess, being blunt so as to get rid of the sour mood, spoke loud enough for naruto and ruby to hear as well "I have no idea what you're on about blake. There are loads of people you can date.. im rather interested in naruko myself. A smart, noble girl like herself is a fine partner for romance." The others stared at wiess in surprise not expecting such a response.

"plus she's got a great rack" **"WIESS?!"**


	17. a rose in the leaves

No I am actually running out of disclaimer jokes now.

After recovering from the council meeting and wiess's poorly worded confession of attraction to naruko, naruto decided he needed to return to a sense of normality just for once. To do this he essentially and politely told wiess, blake and yang to go home while he took ruby on a good old fashioned outing in the village. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he decided he wanted to introduce his girlfriend to all his old classmates that graduated with him.

Now you would wonder why he would do that, considering that they tormented and destroyed his self confidence in himself as a younger man. Well it was because he was naruto uzumaki, the most forgiving and caring shinobi/huntsman in the village… he was also incredibly proud of his ruby-hime and couldn't wait for everyone to know that HE was the first one to find love in his class. Not those fangirls, not those arrogant pricks like kiba or those geniuses like sasuke. He, the dead last. He, the dobe, had found someone who loved him and was happy with him.

Why wouldn't he brag about it?

 **Yamanaka flower shop**

Ino was at her family's shop, working the counter…. And SHE WAS BORED AS HELL! She had been shrugged off by her team AND sensei because they 'needed a day off' despite the fact this was their 8th DAY OFF IN A ROW! She was just about to leave, not caring she might get punished, when the bell FINALLY rang meaning, someone had decided to grace her shop's doorway. "welcome to yamanaka flora, where we have every flower under the sun. what do you need?" "well do you have anything in red or orange?".

Recognising the gravely voice, she looked up to see naruto and some strange girl she had never sen before _'probably some tourist taking advantage of naruto'_ not that she would care. He's only a dobe after all "oh.. hey naruto-baka what do you want?" "well for starters you can stop calling me baka. Or have you forgotten that I'm not the naruto you know?". The realisation hit ino like a train, she had just insulted her, classified, dead ex-classmate infront of his JOUNIN reincarnation. "oh my god naruto I'm so sorry! It was a force of habit!".

Ruby frowned at the blond infront of her, not appreciating that she had just insulted her naruto-kun. Squeezing his hand, as was their secret code for when they wanted to prank someone, ruby turned to naruto and said in a small voice "naruto-koi… why did she call you baka?" naruto, seeing the joke almost instantly, played along "oh um well you see" "you didn't lie to me when you said you were jounin did you?" "of course I didn't ruby-hime! She's from my old class and hasn't seen me since. I was dead-last and so" "WAIT! You were dead-last! How dare you even try something with me!".

The two looked towards ino to see her _drowning_ in guilt as it appeared she had just ruined naruto's first relationship. Both looked towards each other once again. _'time for the killing blow'_ "and to think I'm carrying your child!" _'OK, NOT WHERE I WAS EXPECTING HER TO TAKE THIS!'_ "um.. ruby hime.. I think we took this a little to far" he pointed to where ino _was_ stood and was now laying, passed out.

"oh shit. Well best wake her up and tell her it was a prank" "yeah.. shame it was going so well too". Walking up to her and lightly slapping her cheek a few times, ruby woke up ino only to be met with a blank look and the bluntest question she had ever heard. "you fucked naruto?!". going bright red, ruby shook her head while naruto helped ino up so he could explain. "no she didn't ino. She's just my girlfriend and she decided to play a prank on you because you insulted me".

Ino looked at the giggling teenager and noticed how she STILL had naruto's hand in hers. This was when naruto realised the mistake he had made… ino was konoha's gossip queen! This was gonna be all over the place before they knew it. "how!?" or not…. "um well I uh…" ruby, seeing naruto was takne off guard by her question, stepped in. "he saved my life" "what!? tell me everything!". And tell her everything she did. A huge fabricated story of how naruto had saved her and her friends from slavers that would have raped and sold them. How naruto had gone into a cold rage and killed their leader while holding her bridal style, proclaiming 'no-one shall hurt these gentle flowers! For I shall be the thorn to protect them!'.

Ino was seeing naruto In a brand new light. Deciding that she was not the only one who needed to hear this story she proclaimed that she would gather up every member of their old class to hear naruto's tale of heroism. Unfortunately this was when naruto told her of sakura and sasuke's fate. It did not need to be said that she broke down in tears hearing her ex-best friend was injured beyond recovery.

"I never got to tell her I was sorry!" surprisingly it was ruby who hugged ino "you don't need to… if what naruto has told me about you two is true, then you and sakura-san never lost a bond. It just became a rivalry.". even though she did not know this girl before today, ino felt like ruby was someone who she could trust with her life. _'probably because she's naruto's girlfriend… he always was a good judge of character'._ Naruto then broke the moment "ok ino, I'm sorry but me and ruby need to get going. I have many other places to take her before nighttime".

Ino simply nodded and let the reaper go, watching as she and naruto walked out, hand in hand, smiling all the way. She herself had to smile watching how the sunlight illuminated them. _'things are changing around here… for the better'._

 **Training grounds**

Team 8 was taking a much needed break after training. Kiba and akamaru were sharing a packed lunch, shino a bottle of water and hinata a bento with kuranai. They were going over team plans and tactics when they heard laughing and leaves rustle. Jumping out of the foliage, ruby giggled as naruto walked out covered in leaves. "you just had to trip me up" "you were zoning out, I have to keep you on your toes somehow, _mr jounin_ " naruto was about to respond when he noticed team 8 out of the corner of his eye.

"oh hey guys! How are you doing?" he waved towards them, strangely not getting any smiles or waves in return. Each member had different thoughts going through their mind _'grrr that dead-last, how did HE get a girl like THAT?! first hinata then HER?' 'hmm naruto-san seems to be in a relationship with this girl.. hinata will not be happy' 'WHO IS THIS GIRL WITH NARUTO-KUN!? Oh please tell me she isn't his girlfriend!?' 'he does realise he just disrupted my team's training right?'._

Sensing that he and ruby weren't welcome, naruto decided to wrap up his talk "sorry, I can see I've interrupted things here. I didn't mean to, I was just showing my girlfriend parts of our village. I'll get out of your hair now" and they did, never noticing hinata somehow summon the Shinigami behind her.

 **Ichiraku**

"come on ruby! I want to introduce you two some really great friends of mine" ruby, looking forward to naruto's surprise, was suddenly hit with the smell of ramen. Realising just WHO naruto was taking her to, she ran even faster with one thought in her mind _'RAMEN'._ Upon reaching the stand, she saw naruto talking animatedly with the man behind the bar and a chunnin with pineapple shaped hair. "… and she's so beautiful! Her silver eyes are like pools of liquid metal and- oh hey ruby, come on! I want you to meet touchi and ayame ichiraku and iruka-sensei!". Blushing at how naruto was praising her before, she walked in with a shy blush as the four smiled at her. She now understood what naruto had meant by a welcoming and loving atmosphere. "so you're the mysterious ruby rose that naruto has been talking about? I can say that his words about you are more than true miss rose" "thank you ayame-san.". "oh shush, you don't need to thank me. Now sit down and I'll get you a bowl of miso."

Sitting next to her boyfriend, ruby watched as naruto bragged and spoke about his career and about HER like a little kid would to his parents and siblings. That's when she saw that THAT WAS what naruto was doing. He was telling his father, brother and sister about how happy he was now, trying to earn praise for his accomplishments and, something that was melting her heart, _trying to get them to approve ruby as his girlfriend._

 _'theres no doubt about it now… I love you naruto-koi… and I am more than ready to accept that. I don't need jaune anymore… I found someone better'_ still aware of her surroundings however, she noticed a blue haired girl crying from behind a wall, staring at the two of them. Pretending that she needed to pick something up from the house and that she would be back soon, she snuck around hinata and came up from behind her.

"why are you staring at me and naruto?" hinata jumped around and saw ruby, cross armed and glaring at her "b-b-because you don't deserve him! He's MY hero not yours!" ruby, now seeing how hurt this girl was, lowered her glare and instead placed her hand on hinata's shoulder "ok.. I can see what's going on now. You've liked him for a while but never asked him out, did you?" "N-N-n-no… no I didn't.. I lost my chance and now… you've stolen him from me!"

*SLAP*

Hinata stood shocked, feeling the sting on her cheek as ruby had her arm outstretched. "get a hold of yourself! You didn't ask him out and lost him, SO WHAT? you'll find someone else, we're in a time of piece, you have your entire life ahead of yourself for crying out loud! Find someone else or stay a crazed stalker, I don't care. But you hurt my relationship with naruto AT ALL… and I'll show you just how sharp this rose's thorns are!"

Saying nothing else as she knew that her point had been put across, ruby walked back to the stand and to her hot tasty treat.. her ramen was also over there. She looked back to see a crying and shaking hinata, sobbing into her hands. "ughhh… look. I really don't care who you chose to like.. but don't focus on someone you cant get.. you don't want to go through that pain."

Hinata looked up in shock, hearing such a sincere and pain filled voice, she somehow knew that she would benefit from listening to this girl. _'I might hate you rose-san… but if naruto trusts you then so will i. I won't give up on him, but I won't stay alone..I refuse to say thank you though"_

And that was the first in a LONG string of days that naruto and ruby shared

 **"bitch/slut"**

and the start of the war between red reapers and blue hyuugas


	18. a grimm contract and school plans

Disclaimer n shit.

The chunnin exams. The three great trials that test every shinobi that wish to ascend past the rank of gennin. These were also the focal point of today's argument between naruto and his 'jiji'. "what do you mean I can't proctor an exam?!" "I mean naruto, that your teammates have already taken the open slots for exam proctors. If you truly wish to help out with the exams, then you can work on a fourth exam I want you to make." "what exam is that jiji?". Hiruzen stood up and walked over to his portrait and unsealed a scroll. Tossing the scroll to naruto he explained what he wanted "what I mean naruto, is that we need more huntsmen. I know we agreed that you and your teammates clan would be the only hunters, but hunters have the potential to be the true elites of konoha. I need you to create exams and even an educational system if possible. At the very least you need to create a fourth task that we can add to the gennin exams that make OFFICIAL hunters."

Naruto stood there, shocked at what he had just heard. "so you basically want me to become a teacher?!" "no naruto, I would like you to become a headmaster of sorts. I'll be honest with you, you and your team are the strongest warriors we have and we can NOT afford to lose you to some S-rank gone wrong. With this you can protect the village and pass on your talents to the next generation. I would also like for you to 'employ' team RWBY if possible." Now that confused naruto, as shown by the raised eyebrow he was giving his leader. "Team RWBY? But why? They're still chunnin and you haven't even given them a mission yet. You've just had them teaching at the academy since we…. Oh… you've been planning this for a while haven't you?"

The smirk on the third's face could make even danzo laugh. "yes I have naruto. guess this old man can get one over on even the prankster king eh?" the laughing soon stopped when he noticed naruto had a smirk himself. "yeah you did. Shame I was just about to tell you how to beat paperwork." Hiruzen went pale at that. "see you tomorrow jiji! I'll get these written up ASAP!". He watched as naruto left his office, his last chance at finally beating the kage killer lost. "you bastard…".

 **Naruto's apartment**

Team RWBY walked through the door, each tired beyond compare after teaching, in yangs words, 'a bunch of grimm spawn and fangirls'. Ruby, being the only one not complaining about the children, noticed that her boyfriend's door was open and that he was hard at work at his desk. "HEY naruto-kun! Are you making more weapons there?!" looking up from his lesson plans, he gave ruby a small smile. "sorry but no ruby! Although this will involve you and the others! Come in here!". The four walked into his room, taking notice of how each wall was filled with weapons while naruto grabbed the files and layed them out on his desk. "I need you four to take a look at these lesson plans." "lesson plans?" naruto turned to ruby and her team.

"the old man wants more hunters for the village, so he's put me in charge of creating an exam for students who wish to qualify for the rank. He then wants me to create a class for hunters so they can learn what it entails." Team rwby nodded at his explanation and RWB looked over the plans while yang looked to be in thought. "what about restarting beacon?" naruto shook his head at her idea "I'm sorry yang but beacon is essentially useless right now. While it was a brilliant ideal in your time, it isn't here. Beacon was made with the ideal of defending mankind... to use it to train people to kill others is an insult. Plus grimm don't exist anymore so huntsmen aren't needed". "um… actually you're wrong naruto..".

Turning in shock, naruto faced blake with fear filled eyes "WHAT!? the grimm still exist!" "yes they do. Jaune, using his ability to control all types of energy, tainted the grimm with his own sentiency and emotions. When they gained enough knowledge, they sent themselves into exile to atone for their wrong doings.. last I heard they were able to escape into the summing realms." Naruto stroked his chin in thought. "do you know a way we can contact them?" blake looked to her team nervously, not liking where he was going with this "um yeah.. we do but why?" "because in know a way they can attone for their actions AND save some lives." "ok naruto… we trust you. To contact them you need to use the summoning jutsu WITHOUT a contract and use the grimm handseal made ONLY for this jutsu. Its like the snake except you extend the middle and last finger and thumb."

Naruto nodded, taking note of the fear and sadness in blakes eyes. "there's something you're not telling me isn't there?" "yeah… their realm is… its their birthplace.. the **grimm pools…** where we died for the first time." Frowning and turning to look at the others, he noticed tears in their eyes. pulling all four of them in, he embraced them "im sorry… I didn't know. You don't have to come with me. I'm strong enough to get this done myself." "that's not what's got us upset naruto". he turned to yang with confused eyes "these… these aren't our original bodies naruto… we are given new ones each time we are reborn and well… that means our bones are still there…" shocked at hearing this, he realised what they were so hurt about _'they want to know what happened to their bodies but… they're scared"_

"… you're coming with me." The four looked to the blond with wide eyes, wiess's being filled with anger "WHAT! how dare you! Don't you care about what we feel! How would you feel if you're body was abandoned on the battle field!" he looked at all of them to see that even ruby had anger in their eyes "i… I'm sorry… i thought you would get some closure if you saw what happened to your bodies… I just wanted to give you some peace…" they all dropped their glares as they looked at him, seeing that they had assumed too fast. Unable to say anything before he left, they watched in guilt as he walked through the door with his head down.

"we just fucked up didn't we…" "yeah… and now I'm going with him".

 **Training ground 7**

After getting the summoning jutsu from kakashi on his way to the training ground, naruto stood there practicing without the blood so the jutsu was nullified. After 30th try, he took a break so as to mentally prepare himself for the task ahead. "I can't believe how royally I just fucked up.. they're probably talking about me now.. calling me an insensitive asshole or something like that… ruby probably hates me.." "I wouldn't say that naruto". jumping at the sudden, femilier voice behind him, he turned to see wiess leaning against the same tree. "before you say anything… I'm sorry" "huh" wiess sighed when she saw that naruto didn't understand what she meant.

"look I'm not good at this so I'm just gonna say it. I jumped the gun, you were just trying to help us overcome something that's plagued us for centuries and because of our fear we refused it. The others aren't as blunt as me so they can't handle being around someone they hurt. I can because I'm both the reason you're hurt and the one who can fix things." "ok" wiess did a double take at the smiling blond next to her "EHH? What do you mean O.K?!" "I mean ok. You didn't mean it and you feel bad which means you're sorry. Now common, I want to get some new allies"

Nodding at the strange blond, wiess grabbed his cloak and prepared for the trip. Naruto went through the handsigns, ending on Grimm and before he could announce the jutsu, he and wiess disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

 **Grimm pools**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a sight that would have lesser men cowering for their lives. Strange black creatures surrounded him and wiess, the girl gripping his arm out of fear, and at the head of them all was a large black dragon, covered in red markings and white bone plates, the markings coming off the plates to it's glowing red eyes. "um.. hi?" the dragon opened its mouth and let lose a strangely soft female voice **_"what are you doing here… mortal?"_** wiess took the chance to step forward into the light, taking notice of how the dragon seemed to recognise her. "we are here to ask for your assistance. I am sure you recognise me grimm" **_"yes we do… Weiss-sama"_** seeing the look of confusion across their faces, the dragon decided to elaborate **_"ah yes.. I forgot you did not know of what happened to us after your.. passing. The sage, jaune as you called him, told us of your role as the defenders of each world's hero and how your assistance is what helped him give us the power to unlock our selves. In return we idolise you and your sisters in arms, team RWBY, as our saviours. We recovered your bodies and froze them in crystal to preserve them._**

Naruto was the one who the dragon focused on next **_"if wiess-sama is with you… then you must be this era's hero.. my name is angelous.. queen of the grimm. Why hero, have you decided to venture into our realm?"_** "my name is naruto uzumaki. I have come here to ask the grimm or I guess you, angelous-dono, for your assistance in defending my village. The other members of team rwby call my village home and we wish only to protect those precious to us. Will you help us?" the dragon narrowed its eyes at naruto **_"I understand your plight, naruto-san. However, to do such a thing would break our exile from your world. We need to atone for the horrors we committed"_** "then atone by helping me bring peace to the world!"

Wiess was shocked at naruto's outburst. She had just seen naruto snap and shout at the LEADER of the GRIMM! She was not expecting the dragon to seemingly chuckle at him **_"hmmmm you amuse me child.. why do you think you will bring peace to the world?.. it is an awfully big place"_** "I am the hero of this era.. I don't know what that means except for the fact that I will bring change.. a good change, a BETTER change.. in a war torn world like mine.. the only change is peace. A peace you can help bring… so I beg you, not as a hero, not as a warrior.. but as a boy who cannot bear to see those I care about die… help me PLEASE". Silence rang throughout the stone caverns, beowolves and nevermore alike watched as the blond child bowed to their leader. Angelous herself could not believe what she saw before her. A human, one of the most arrogant races around, was bowing to a monster and begging for help… she stepped forward, lifting him up with one of her talons so he stood straight.

 ** _"do not bow.. naruto uzumaki. Your words have touched my heart.. and those of my subjects. Maybe it_** **IS** ** _time our exile ended…"_** the grimm surrounding them looked to their leader in shock as she reared her head back. **_"BROTHERS! SISTERS! SONS AND DAUGHTERS! TODAY IS A NEW DAY, A DAY OF CHANGE! TODAY, WE ARE NO LONGER THE BEASTS OF HORROR, TALES TO BE TOLD IN REMEMBERENCE OF DARKER TIMES! TODAY, WE ARE REBORN! THE CHAINS OF OUR EXILE BREAK_** **NOW!"** and with that, the sky turned from the colour of blood, to the blue of the normal world. Roars of joy echoed across the clearing as all manor of strange beasts rallied to the call of their leader.

Wiess stood there silent as she watched this boy, this one man change the heart of a grimm. In just a few words, he had broken the chains of guilt and pain that bound the grimm since her time. She stood there and smiled as naruto was surrounded by grimm and lifted high into the air, his name being chanted across the crowd. Suddenly the sound stopped as angelous spoke once more **_"naruto.. as you probably know, we are new to what it is to be a summoning clan. You are not only our first summoner but our first 'sage'. I think I speak for my people when I say, we look forward to learning along with you"._** At her words, a scroll that was black as night with red bindings fell from the sky. Catching it, naruto noticed a tag on the end.

 _I thought you might want this to help speed things along – kami_

"huh.. guess we have friends in high places angelous-sama." Following the instructions written on the tag, naruto used his and the dragon's blood to mark the scroll as theirs and imprint his name on the paper. Meeting eyes with the dragon, the two could only agree on one thing at that time, as only allies could

"this is gonna be fun/ ** _this will be entertaining"_**


	19. return, fluff and a BEACON of hope

Legends tell of the lost disclaimer joke. It is yet to be found

 **Training ground**

A tower of smoke signalled the arrival of naruto and wiess as they reappeared in the elemental nations, with two new changes. Naruto had on his back, a large black scroll with red tribal markings and wiess had in her grasp, four small scrolls with the colours of her team. "well that was definitely something I wasn't expecting from you naruto" "what do you mean wiess?" he turned to Weiss to see a small smile and kind gaze from the supposed 'ice queen'. "you single handedly changed the very hearts and souls of beings that brought about the end of my era AND that have been drowning in guilt for over a millennium. I can see why ruby likes you now"

"yeah, because im like that jaune guy. Speaking of which, what was he like exactly?" "a pain in my ass" wiess couldn't help but laugh at naruto's faceplant at that blunt and unexpected statement "w-what?!" calming herself down, wiess gave an explanation about how jaune started out weak and almost pitiful, with an unhealthy fan boy crush on her. "wait you said he _started_ like that. what happened?" "phyrra….". naruto took notice of the downcast and sorrow filled look that wiess now possessed.

"who's phyrra?" " **phyrra nikos…** a beautiful and strong warrior huntress. She was in love with jaune and sacrificed her life to protect him. You see, jaune was his team's leader and phyrra was his second in command. She trained him until… until her death. He grew colder after that and pushed himself into his training until he could wipe the floor with all of us, even you. It wasn't until he watched his second love die that he unlocked his semblance and became the sage of six paths."

Naruto watched as wiess smiled sadly as she spoke of her old friends. "who was his second love?" "… it was me" looking at her in surprise, he remembered something that ruby had told him a few days prior "but I thought you always rejected him?" "I did.. until phyrra died. He needed comfort and a reason to fight other than revenge, so I gave him that reason. And he became even stronger because of it". Naurto asked nothing more about it, knowing what wiess was implying _"love can move mountains.. or destroy them"._

looking towards the sky, they saw that that it was already mid-day "we should really get back. We have a lot of news to tell and I have a lesson plan to write up" "agreed".

 **Naruto's apartment**

Inside the apartment, ruby and blake were sat down in the couch with naruko and kurama. "he probably hates me.. " "ruby, we have ALL told you already, naruto would never hate you!" ruby looked to a tired looking blake in rage "THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY BELLADONA! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HIS MEMORIES LIKE I HAVE!". This interested kurama, as shown by him looking to ruby with a raised eyebrow. "hang on, you've seen naruto's memories? All of them?" "yes.. I've every betrayal, every stab, every kick… every assault on his body. If he saw what happened earlier as a betrayal *sob* he would never forgive me". Kurama engulfed ruby in a hug, seeing her tears cascade down her cheeks. "shush shush…. It'll be ok rubes.. I've been with naruto all his life, and believe me, he would never hate you. If anything, he's probably already come up with a way to make it up to you. He always did take on too much of the blame"

Blake watched as ruby giggled at kurama's little joke, taking notice at how fatherly kurama was. _"he would be good with kids.. WAIT! Where did that come from?"_ shaking her head to dismiss the thoughts till later, all four heads turned to the door as it opened, naruto and wiess walking through. "NARUTO!" almost falling backwards on impact, naruto caught the ruby ball that was apologising to him profusely. Knowing immediately what this was about, he simply held her and carried her back to the sofa in a tight embrace. Wiess however took notice of the missing two members "where are menma and yang?". All three girls blushed while kurama simply chuckled as he sat up to explain. "the idiot and the bombshell thought it would be fun to have a drinking contest. Which then turned into them hooking up in his bedroom in order to 'get back at their siblings for rubbing their relationship in their face'. They haven't come out in 3 hours and thanks to the silencing seals, we have no idea whats going on… thank god".

Silence ran out the room, the two newcomers standing with blank faces. Wiess was the first to speak. "huh… and I was hoping to be the one to score next." They all turned to her in shock, naruko being the one to speak for her mind "but who would you go for? You're a noble and the only 'nobles' around here is sasuke and he isn't exactly boyfriend material. "then it's good that I'm a lesbian". Naruko, being the only one in the room that wasn't aware of this fact, was shocked and in disbelief. "prove it". Now in her defence, she was expecting wiess to kiss blake or ruby, someone who she had been with her entire life.

That is why it broke her mind to find wiess's lips on hers _"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK? HOW DARE SHE… actually… I kind of like this… OK, TOUNGE IS TOO FAR MISSY!"_ pushing the shnee away, naruko sat there with a blush and just stared at the smirking wiess, along with the entire room. "… ok I believe you now. But at least take me out to dinner if you're gonna do that again". Once again she was expecting wiess to fall at her joke, but was surprised as wiess offered her hand "how does a full course meal at the burning leaf sound?". Naruko simply nodded and walked with her in a daze.

As the door closed, the remaining occupants just watched the doorway in stunned silence. "did that just happen?" "I think it did babe…". Naruto smiled as he looked towards blake and kurama. "that just leaves you two". Said two looked towards him in shock "what's that meant to mean fishcake?!". Ignoring kurama's jab at his name, he decided to use some rare logic on him "there's me and ruby, menma and yang and now wiess and naruko. It seems that all of us are getting into relationships with each other and you two are the only ones left" "even so, that doesn't mean that us two are gonna-" "fuck it, why not?".

Kurama looked towards blake in surprise, she herself simply responding with a smile and blush "he has a point kurama and anyway, I wouldn't feel comfortable dating a normal human but you, you're essentially a faunus. Plus you're just the kind of man I like, calm and wise yet hot-blooded and protective. What do you say we go intrude of wiess and naruko for a double date?"

The ex-nine tails looked towards blake in silence. Just as she was starting to give up hope that kurama would accept her request, he gave a grin and spoke "heh, I will admit I wasn't expecting this to happen but hey, why not? I aint getting any younger and I haven't had a relationship before. This will be a nice learning experience". The two shot towards the door laughing as ruby and naruto watched them with blank eyes and even blanker faces.

"babe?" "yeah hime?" "did we just see both our entire teams hook up in a single day?" "yes hime we did… how?" "I have absolutely no idea naru". Shaking his head at the ensuing headache, he placed his scroll down and led ruby by the hand into his room. "wait naruto, what're you doing?" "menma and yang are fucking, the others are on a date and we don't have any plans. We are sitting in my room and watching films for the rest of the day, in each other's arms". Ruby didn't oppose the idea as she was pulled into the room and nearly dragged onto the bed.

"ok what type of film do you want to watch babe?" "got any horrors?" "uhh yeah around here somewhere" ruby looked towards naruto's film collection only to see an entire wardrobe of neatly stacked cases and discs "you really went to work on those tech blueprints I gave you didn't you?" "yep. Blue-ray, VHS, and a 42-inch flatscreen all in a day. And now we get to reap the benefits" ruby threw a pillow at naruto "ow, what was that for?" "the pun". Looking towards her in confusion, naruto asked what she meant "you said 'reap the benefits', that was a pun as I'm a reaper with my scythe".

"uhhh sorry, unintended" with that he went back to finding the horror section of his films "AHA! Here it is!" he pulled out a small case titled **eight legged freaks.** "never seen that before. What's it about?" "its about a shack of spiders that get mutated by radioactive substances and grow to immense sizes. I'm talking about tarantulas the size of buildings" ruby shivered in fear and almost jumped under the douvet "NO NO NO! I FUCKING HATE SPIDERS!" "o-ok babe. I'll choose something else".

He put the case down and noticed something "oh shit.. ruby I don't have any other horrors." "oh well… how about you choose something then?" now that was something naruto could do. He pulled out his favourite film and slammed it into the disk tray. "what was that babe?" "just watch hime, I want to introduce you to the beauty of **harry potter"**

 **All seven films later**

the credits were rolling as ruby, now laying in-between narutos legs as he held her from behind, watched with stars in her eyes. "oh my dust, naru that was amazing!" she turned to see that naruto was asleep, having been too relaxed. She simply rolled her eyes and turned off the tv and dvd player using a remote and snuggled up to him. She kissed him on the lips and went to sleep, but not before saying "goodnight naruto… I love you".

She never noticed their teammates watching through the door and window.

 ** _Next morning_**

The apartment was filled with the morning sunlight, setting a soft orange glow upon the furniture as four doors opened to reveal four smiling girls. Nothing was said as they all walked into the living room and sat down, simply enjoying the fact that they KNEW what had transpired. "details?" " **details".** Yang was the first to go, sseing her story was the most simple " I guess all I can say, is that if the others are like menma in bed, then you three are all going to be REALLY happy. He's a bloody stamina freak". Wiess and blake went next as they had a shared experience "well our date's went well, kurama was a gentleman with me and naruko was the perfect little shy girl. I think wiess wanted to do a lot more than just kiss her goodnight" "well you're not wrong but, I don't think she's ready for that. turns out in her universe she never had a single relationship and I don't want to make things to fast for her". The three of them all looked towards ruby, awaiting the story behind their snuggle session "ok guys, I get it.. basically we just watched a series of films called harry potter, brilliant stories of romance, action, fantasy and magic. He fell asleep holding me and when I woke up just now he.. well he was already awake"

"wait, you mean he's awake right now?" "yeah, he's putting the finishing touches on his lesson plan. He had a metal rose with a note telling me he'd be busy and that he'd see me later. Also that he loves me but that's a given". The girls just smiled until wiess stood up in shock "oh dust! I forgot what I wanted to tell you three yesterday!" she ran and grabbed both her four scrolls and naruto's one.

"now before you say anything girls, let me explain something. When me and naruto went to see the grimm, we discovered how they actually worshipped us and they had preserved our original bodies inside a crystal made from the same material that grimm themselves are made from. These four scrolls contain our.. our bodies." The others looked to the scrolls with a form of distain, not comfortable with being in the same room as their corpses "they gave them to us so we can give ourselves a proper burial. Naruto convinced them to hand them over AS WELL as letting them become his summons!".

This was a surprise to them as they had thought the grimm were still in exile. Wiess, seeing their confusion, explained what naruto had done, and the bond he had built with angulous. Ruby couldn't help but grin at her boyfriend's way with words, and the way they can affect anyone's heart… even beings without physical hearts. "so are you telling me, that my boyfriend now has a GRIMM DRAGON at his beck and call?" "I wouldn't say that hime".

They turned to see naruto walk though the front door, wearing nothing but black jeans and a sleeveless, open, dark blue jacket. "naru!". Naruto caught the smiling ruby, laughing as he spun her around and set her down with a kiss "miss me?", ruby slapped him on the chest playfully "of course I did baka, now what do you mean that isn't what you would say?". Chuckling as he walked into the room, setting down the scroll he had been holding the entire time, he sat down next to ruby as he began his explanation.

"well you see, unlike most summoners, I don't want the grimm to fight battles I cant be bothered to. They need introducing into our world once more and we BOTH need to learn how to utilise a summons/summoner relationship, not to mention as the first summoner, I need to help design a new type of sage mode." "why not fusion?". Looking towards blake, he asked what she meant. "fusion. In other words, a form that's essentially you, but with Grimm features? Say like, bone armour, wings, claws and a stinger?". Naruto grinned as he got out a small grey scroll and wrote down the ideas, before it puffed away in black smoke. "just sent angleous the idea, she'll reply later with her response"

Picking up his grey scroll and unravelling it, he looked towards the four of them with a small smile "speaking of ideas, I need you four to look over this lesson plan for huntsmen" nodding, they looked over the scroll to see that naruto had designed a whole lesson plan for every day of the weak, each part taught by one of them. Blake would teach stealth and kenjutsu, yang would teach taijutsu, wiess would teach the theory and jutsu, ruby would teach weapon theory and creation, menma would teach strategy, kurama would combine shinobi and huntsman training and naruko would teach survival lessons. Finally, he would set aside time to create the weapons at graduation and extra lessons concerning all seven. But the part that got their attention was where the lesson would be taught. "i-is that BEACON!" "um kinda. You see there is something truly fascinating that I've discovered thanks to angelous.."

"whats than naru?" naruto looked up to his girlfriend and said in a near whisper "the land of fire IS vale…". Reeling back in shock, ruby spoke with a hopeful voice "w-what?" "hi no kuni is vale.. when the lands rearranged after jaune's death, vale moved to become the land of fire.. the emerald forest is the forest of death in this village. And that's the greatest thing. The village is in the same location as the city of vale, and beacon would be where the hokage monument is.. I'm going to rebuild beacon and create a new wave of huntsmen, set on maintaining peace between the villages."

The girls could only sit there, not aware of the tears of joy running down their faces, a single thought going through each of their minds. _"h-he's rebuilding beacon.. he's rebuilding our home…_ _ **he's rebuilding vale"**_ **.** Unable to hold herself back, ruby jumped naruto and passionately kissed him, the others only looking on thankfully that this kind soul had given a second chance to become who they once were.

Not shinobi

Not warriors.

Not teachers.

And not killers.

 **But huntresses once more.**

(AU: yep, that's right! I goofed ya all! Now when I said before that team KMNN wouldn't go to beacon, I didn't say that they wouldn't go anyway. I've been rewriting chapter this for ages now, trying to figure out how to add this in, and this was the best way I could think of. I don't plan on rewriting the entire naruto universe, rather giving teams KMNN and RWBY a purpose as, lets be honest, I've kind of written them as the strongest beings in this story. I did say I would do that, but didn't exactly realise at the time how hard it would be to write, so I'm doing this now so I can add some more development to their characters and maybe some entertaining story changes. Hope this wasn't too much of a change for you readers, as I am really enjoying writing this and look forward to the chaos I can create with this plot device. _On a side note, beacon will be built and finished by chunnin exams because, shadow clones)_


	20. rise of the faunus

Disla….. sorry got distracted, watching jacksepticeye while writing this :3

Naruto watched as team RWBY went over the final details of beacon 2.0 and couldn't help but smile at the unrivalled joy in their eyes and smiles. Getting up he walked towards the kitchen "hey guys! Since its around 12, I was thinking of cooking up some lunch, do you want anything?" they all nodded "ok what do you want guys?" "surprise us ruto!". Grinning at yang's suggestion, he jogged into the kitchen and got to work on lunch.

"ok.. now where are is the flour?... ok got it, eggs?". Looking in his fridge, he saw that there weren't any eggs "shit. Ok **kage-bushin no justu!".** Summoning a single clone, he wrote up a list and sent it on a grocery run while he got everything else ready. Getting out a wok and some frying oil, he set the heat and waited.

 **Meanwhile-in the living room**

"wow! He really got everything exactly the same. He even got the dormitories correct!" ruby's team watched as she fangirled over the details of the scroll. While they too were overjoyed with the blonde's proposal to rebuild their old home, they all knew that it was ruby who needed this the most, having not made a real life for herself until beacon.

"ruby, you know you'll be teaching there right? You don't have to obsess over drawings" "I know wiess but STILL! He's gone to all this effort with the intention of bringing back hunters! For all we know, we could teach and give rise to the next coming of team RWBY and JNPR!". They all giggled at the thought of chibi versions of themselves, but this brought a thought to blakes mind. "it won't be exactly the same…" "huh what do you mean blake?" Turning to the brawler, she spoke with a downtrodden voice. "faunus have died out so there won't be any others like me. Unless me and kurama have say, a hundred children… faunus aren't going to return to our wold ever again". "wrong!". Looking towards the kitchen to see naruto walking in with a covered bowl and a small grin, she asked frantically what he meant. "I mean blake, that I'm gonna try to work on a way to create a new generation of faunus".

Gobsmacked, the four swarmed him for information "WOAH WOAH hang ON! Let me put the food down and I'll explain, ok?". Four blurs shot back to the couches and waited in suspence. Placing the metal bowl down and removing the top, he revealed some bronzed, deep fried chicken with a dip. But that wasn't what the four girls were interested in, as shown by their piercing gazes towards the blonde. "umm well.. I guess I'm gonna take you're fusion idea blake, and present it to all of the major clans in konoha. If they agree, we can get 7 more FAUNUS clans. For example, the inazuka would be canine, the sarutobi would be apes and the aburame would be incects."

Yang, ruby and wiess watched between blake and naruto, awaiting the formers response to this news. They did not expect her to grab naruto (and a handful of the snacks) and nearly jump out of the window. "… should we try the food then?" "yeah why not?". Taking a bite each, they all stopped and went silent. "this" "is" "fucking" " **BRILLIANT!"**

Outside the in the village – inazuka compound

"uhhhh BLAAKE! You DO know that this compound is filled with DOGS right?!" "I don't care! We are going to make some more faunus and this is the closest clan compound!". Knowing that blake would not take no for an answer, naruto shut his mouth and followed her through the gates. After walking for a few minutes and taking notice of all the different breeds of dog, he saw a familiar face "HEY KIBA!" turning to see whoever had called for him, he saw naruto and yet ANOTHER hot babe "oh hey naruto! who's this with you? Another girl for you?!"

Naruto stopped and slapped his hand to his mouth to stop his laughter… without success "HAHAHAHAHAHA NO! no me and blake are not a thing! HAHAHAHA!" blake however wasn't amused "if you don't mind you little perv, I'm with kurama. Now can you take us to the clan head? We have important business that could benefit the village". Realising that this wasn't the time for jokes, kiba stood straight and nodded. "the clan head is my mom, follow me and I'll take you to her. She should be in the vet with my sister."

Following the young inazuka, they came up to a white building and saw two female inazuka walk out. One with veterinarian equipment and the other with the classic jounin equipment. "Hey mom, hana! You got visitors!" the taller of the two looked towards blake and naruto with a feral grin "oh is that so? Well I guess they better talk for em'selves eh pup?". Kiba shrunk under his mothers gaze, luckily naruto and blake stepped forward and took her attention. "tsume inazuka-sama. I, naruto uzumaki, wish to propose the creation of a second inazuka clan that, with the help of my summons, will be TRUE canine-human hybrids."

Tsume dropped her grin, settiling for a raised eyebrow instead "true hybrids? What d'ya mean by that?" blake stepped forward, removing her bow "he means, tsume-sama, that they will be like me. I and a feline faunus, a type of human that have the qualities and sometimes even limbs of the animals they are titled under. I myself have the agility and hearing of a cat due to my feline qualities". Tsume, now understanding naruto's proposal, returned to her feral grin and nodded "so you want me to give up some of my clans-men so you can create some type of wolfman? Boy, you're lucky that the inazuka have been trying to achieve that for years now."

"I'll volunteer!" they all turned to kiba to see he had the same grin as his mother "you pup? But what about akamaru?" "actually tsume, he'll still be able to work with his partner, if anything they'll be even greater partners at the cost of your man-beast clone. Unfortunately, they won't be able to use such a jutsu as kiba will already be in a state similar to the result of that jutsu." Kiba only nodded at this statement "I'm ok with that. naruto, you're bringing a change to this villiage. I want to be part of it!".

Tsume just looked at kiba with pride "well pup, I guess you've already made the choice for me." She then turned to naruto with a stern gaze "I'll let kiba be the first but I swear, if you do ANYTHING that brings him pain, I WILL hurt you uzumaki" "do not worry tsume, the process will be very simple. I am going to put myself through it as well so I can become a true sage for my summons". Droping her glare, tsume nodded and turned to her daughter "hana, send a scroll to the other clans. Tell them to send a single representative of their choice to" "training ground 7" "what he said. Konoha is about to get a bit more.. **feral"**

 **A few hours later- training ground 7**

Teams RWBY and KMNN were standing in a line facing the clan representatives. "are you fucking kidding me? This HAD to have been planned out". The reason for naruto's outburst was that all 7 of the representatives were his old class mates. "nope, sorry whiskers but our clans thought this would be the best choice. If you're bringing in a new age, we're gonna be the one's to help.. we owe the original naruto that much." The others nodded, agreeing with ino.

Gripping his nose and sighing, naruto got out 4 pieces of paper and handed them to hinata, ino, shikamaru and chouji. "before you ask, for this process you must all choose an animal to bond with. Kiba and shino have already been bonded with a type of animal for a while now, so you must all choose as well. just pump chakra into these sheets of paper and the animal will appear in ink.". doing as he said, the four of them channelled chakra into the paper, each giving off a different image.

For hinata, she was given the image of a silver-winged falcon. "a falcon? Fitting considering your eyes hinata. Lets see.. you'll probably gain a new type of byuakugan and wings with metal lining as well as 'talons' on your hands.". ino got a golden orb spider "a spider? Wow, was not expecting that.. however it's still fitting I guess. With their natural ability to stick to surfaces, you can keep yourself safe when you use you're mind transfer jutsu and you'll probably gain another set of arms so that will be very useful."

On shika's paper, a bat appeared. "ahh the bat. Now THAT I was expecting. With its nocturnal behaviour, it perfectly fits your style to use shadows and laziness. Its echo-location abilities will also help with your strategic mind. Also, same as hinata, you're likely to grow wings." And finally on chouji there was a rhino. "IS THIS PIECE OF PAPER CALLING ME FAT?" "NO! no it isn't chouji, this is actually amazing! You're gonna get super tough skin, great stamina and strength beyond compare! This will level put the ino-shika-cho team even more! Ino will be stealth, shika support and you will be the main offensive force."

The faunus-to-be couldn't help but smile at their future teacher's enthusiasm towards their transformations and they themselves had to admit, the features they were just told they would get, WERE rather cool. "so naruto, how are we doing this? It better not be troublesome.." "well lazy-ass, I'm taking you to my summon's realm where you will use their 'gene pools' to bathe in while they change our dna. Yes I said our, I'm doing this as well."

Before they could ask what his animal was, he used the reverse summoning and sent them all to the summoning realm..

 **Grimm plains**

The puff of black smoke signalled the arrival of the 14 shinobi. However, there was one essential change that surprised even naruto. the realm was no longer just stone caverns, but instead it was filled with nature and life. But the grimm themselves had the largest change, with them no longer being pure black. Hearing large feet land behind them, they turned to see a large azure dragon with crimson bone plates and spines. "a-angelous-sama!?" **_"yes naruto-kun. It is i. you probably want to know why we seem so different don't you?"_** seeing him nod, she continued

 ** _"after your departure with lady schnee, kami came to us and said that our old flesh was not an acceptable form for the world's newest guardians. She ripped the very colour from the lands and replaced it with life. She bestowed.. hearts and souls upon my people naruto-kun. We are no longer the grimm of salem's creation. But rather, the grimm of your shield and sword, your voice… your fists."_**

Naruto simply nodded at this, bowing to angelous for this information and asked what he came here for "angelous-sama.. I have come to bring about the new genera ration of faunus. May we use your gene pools to evolve past our human shells?" nodding at her summoner's request, angelous pointed towards a shining silver cave with hundreds of pools of pure white. "thank you ma'am. Come on guys.. its time to evolve".

Inside the cave there was nothing but white and glass. The pool's waters themselves, shining like full moons. "so how do we do this naruto?" "naked". The others turned to him with bright red faces, seeing him already in just his boxers "WHAT?" "clothes will prevent the bonding process. To do this we must expose ALL of our skin. There are pools at the edges of the wall, far enough for us to see nothing. Go and get into them while I prepare the incantation." Reluctantly they did as told, each one shedding their clothes and entering the pools, feeling as if they were swimming in liquid metal.

Naruto stood in the centre, glowing every colour of the spectrum as his voice, seemingly overlapped with hundreds more, spoke. " **CHILDREN OF THE MORTAL BLOOD, SHED THOU HUMAN SHELLS AND BECOME ONE WITH THE BEAST WITHIN. BECOME NOT HUMAN, BECOME NOT GRIMM. BECOME NOT DEMONS NOR ANGELS BUT GUARDIANS OF OUR MOTHER! OF NATURE!".** The light was now blinding, none of the occupants of the cave able to see anything, even themselves.

Eventually the light died down, giving witness to the 6 reborn gennin. Hinata was first, her lavender eyes, now golden with lavender pupils and silver wings wrapping around her body, her nails like diamonds with pointed edges. Ino followed soon after, a second pair of arms under the first and web coming from openings in her hands. Shika was next, having large wings made from skin and pointed ears along with two pointed fangs. Finally chouji was next, all his fat, now muscle and his skin having a grey tint, making it look like stone.

"I.. I feel amazing!" "I know! These extra arms feel so weird yet so cool!" "I must admit, I too want to have a go with these wings, even if it is troublesome" "I just wanna go for a run! Gimme a boulder, I wanna smash shit!". they looked to kiba and shino to see something that truly shocked them. Kiba was standing at 7 feet tall with a long grey tail and his entire upper body, except for his chest, covered in grey fur. Shino had 4 large wings and a scorpion stinger, making him look like a dragonfly hybrid "shino?" "yes kiba-san" "we're badass" "agreed".

Naruto watched in awe as his classmates evolved in front of him. "you guys look amazing." "thanks whiskers, but what about you? You're next aren't you?". They weren't expecting his smile to fall at that. "yeah…" "whats wrong naruto?" he looked to chouji, bracing himself for the response he was about to receive "unlike you six, I have more than one animal I bond with.. as the sage and summoner, I'm going to take on ALL of the base features of the grimm. I will become the ultimate hybrid, but will lose my ability to use ninjutsu.. my weapon arts and seals will be my only form of combat as I will lose my tenkestu and I guess I'm a little scared." All six of them gasped at this, knowing that without ninjutsu, naruto could not become hokage. He was giving up his dream for this.

"don't try to talk me out of it guys. I need to do this" nodding as they knew he was right, they left in silence. Once the last of them had left the cave, angelous walked in **_"are you ready naruto-kun?"_** "yeah.. the middle one right?" seeing her nod, naruto entered the middle, and largest, pool. **_"ok naruto-kun.. we shall begin. THE WATCHERS LAUGH IN SORROW AT THE LOSS OF YOUR HUMANITY. BE REBORN IN THE SILVER WATERS OF LIFE AND LIVE NOT AS A GRIMM OR A HUMAN, BUT AS A GOD AMOUNGST MEN AND THOU SHALL MAKE MOUNTAINS AT THY HANDS. RISE, A DRAGON AMOUNGST WRYMS!"_**

 **Outside**

The others watched as a bright red light shone from within the cave, chakra flowing like water from though the entrance until, with a large explosion of silver chakra, it stopped, the cave going dark once more. They began to fear the worst until angelous walked out, seemingly holding back laughter **_"you're all gonna love this"_** and love it they did. Emerging through from the shadows was a being that sent shivers through all the girl's spines and made the men sweat with fear.

It was a man, around 6.7 feet in height, his muscles like chiselled marble. Covering his entire body, were sharp dark crimson metal plates with glowing azure light coming through the cracks. As it crumbled away, it revealed long spikey golden hair, reaching his waist. Black horns that seemed to absorb light coming from his forehead, and empty black eyes. his cheeks having three whisker marks on each side and his teeth like pointed daggers. His right arm from the elbow downwards and both legs from the knee downwards, were covered in black bone-like armour with fingertips and toes, that could shear through metal. coming from his back was two large black dragon wings, and finally a tail that seemed to be pure bone with metal spikes across the entire thing.

Suddenly, the bone plates and tail crumbled away just like the armour, leaving only the hair and wings as his eyes returned to their normal azure blue. Ruby stepped forward "n-naruto?" the man snapped his head towards ruby, his lips pulling back into a grin. "yeah.. its me babe".

Ruby sprang into action, hugging the new naruto, having to jump to reach his neck. He kissed her passionately and put her down. "wow naruto.. you look almost godly!" "yeah well, angelous DID impart some of her scales into the pool to make me a dragon grimm hybrid." Looking back to the dragon, they were surprised to see her looking away almost shyly. "thank you for that angelous sama.. I always did have a type of respect for dragons."

"sorry to cut this short but can we have our clothes now?!" looking towards kiba who was covering himself, they all took notice of the fact they were all still naked. Luckily at that point, a king taiju slithered past with changes of clothes on his back. **_"thank you oro-kun" "you're welcome angelous-sama, I figured these faunus would want to keep what modesty they have"_** quickly putting the clothes on, they were all pleasantly surprised at their new outfits. Kiba was wearing baggy white trousers only, his feet having the same pads as a dog would. Shino was given form fitting armour similar to an ants exoskeleton. Hinata was given a white kimono with a light blue rope and ino was given the same but black with a purple rope. Shika was given an open red jacket with golden rims and black jeans. Chouji was given a set of traditional samurai armour. Finally, naruto was given a dark blue hooded cloak with holes for his wings, black leather boots and dark red jeans. On his back was his newest signature weapon, **thorn mk2,** a large red katana with a rose for the hilt and handguard.

Preparing his summoning jutsu so as to return home, naruto couldn't help but make a remark

" **time to go wild!"**


	21. the birth of the Kariudokage

Disclaimer… watching smosh this time.

Returning to the elemental nations with the signature puff of black smoke, the fourteen shinobi/hunters were met with a sight that made even the new and improved naruto nervous. The third hokage was standing at the forest line with hundreds on anbu behind him. "uhhh hi jiji.. what's going on?" hiruzen replied to naruto's question with a cold glare "you have committed a crime against the shinobi of the hidden leaf uzumaki-san. You have gone behind my back and experimented with the genetics of not only yourself, but six clan heirs. What do you have to say in your defence?"

Naruto, seeing that these next few words held his fate, spoke carefully and honestly "hokage-sama, this is not what it seems! These are not experiments as you call them, but rather evolutions! In following with your request to create huntsmen, I decided to bring about the rebirth of the huntsmen's greatest allies, the faunus. Human-animal hybrids and these six behind me willingly accepted the change. Thanks to their efforts, this village now 6 more clans, or at least houses for the clans they originally belonged to! These transformations are nothing more than successful sage transformations made permanent!"

Hiruzen did not reply, he simply withdrew his staff from the ground and held in a stance. "j-jiji?" "I'm sorry naruto-kun… but you have still broken the laws of the leaf. I will give you one chance to give yourself up or die. Please don't make me kill you" "AS IF YOU COULD YOU SENILE ASSHOLE!" looking over the group, they were surprised to see shino of all people stepping forward, his glasses gone revealing his cold eyes. "this boy- no this man has brought an entire SPECIES back from extinction and you call him a CRIMINAL? If he goes, so do I and the NEW aburame clan!"

"as do the current aburame clan". The hokage whirled around in shock to see ALL of the clans coming from the opposite side of the field. "you too!?" "yes hokage-sama. I and the other clan heads agree that what we see before us is what the village needs. Your decision towards uzumaki-san is not your normal logical mind, but rather your illogical fear that this is the rise of a second orochimaru." Looking to the other clans and seeing not anger, but pity and sadness, hiruzen finally looked to naruto. what he saw, broke his elder heart.

Naruto was crying. His tears pouring down his face as ruby embraced him, repeating the words "I'm sorry" in defeated whispers. _"oh kami… what have I done?..."_ he dropped his staff and stepped backwards "y-you're right shiba-san… I have been a fool…" his words did not calm the, now battle ready, faunus surrounding naruto in an attempt to shield him. This was seemingly proven useful as a fourth party came from the remaining space in the training field "D-danzo?!". The root leader looked upon the faunus with curiosity. "naruto-san.. I heard the rumours but… I never thought such a thing was possible…"

Shino, still enraged by the thirds statement, jumped between the two. "if you try and lay a single hand on him shimura, you will have many more bandages upon your bloddied corpse!". Danzo simply laughed at the threat "you misunderstand young shino. I side with the clans on this matter and in fact, would like to propose something to our young naruto." drying his tears, the blonde looked at the root leader "you see young naruto, I am not getting younger and I still need to redeem myself for the horrors I have committed… I wish to present my entire root army for faunus transformation, with the ideal that that can live normal lives from then on."

All the occupants of the training field watched on in awed shock, as the war hawk of konoha discarded his personal army. "danzo, what has brought this on?" danzo looked to his old friend, a single tear sliding from his exposed eye. "I have cancer hiruzen.. its too late to stop it and my body isn't strong enough to fight it.. I'll be dead by the end of the chunnin exams." Hiruzen felt his breath catch at this news. His oldest friend and rival, was dying from the one disease that ninjistu could not beat. Forgetting his place as hokage, he walked up to danzo and hugged him, not ready to admit that his old friend was going to die before him.

Of corse, naruto stepped forward and played the holy card of deus-ex-machina. "actually… I think I know how to beat your cancer danzo." Looking to naruto with hope in his single eye, danzo tore himself away from hiruzen and begged naruto for his answer "it's simple danzo.. you become one of us" "what? but what will that do to stop my cancer!?" "the gene pools give you the chance to choose your animal side.. if you choose to become a phoenix, you will gain their reincarnation. You will unfortunately still die but you will be reborn with all your memories and skills.".

Danzo was shocked at this, he had just been given a chance to become pseudo-immortal. He knew that such a gift would come at a large price though. "what would be the payment for such a gift, naruto-dono?" "you will become my 2nd in command and vice-head of my new academy. You will no longer train root, but hunters." Danzo could almost cheer. He would live and still be allowed to train students. As much as he might hide it, he saw all his students as his children and longed to feel the pride a teacher would feel once more.

"I accept full heartedly naruto" "I don't!" they turned to a strangly grinning hiruzen. "why not hiruzen!? Would you keep me from my one chance at redemption!?" the third simply shook his head "it is not that danzo.. it is that I do not agree that naruto will be training students for MY village." Naruto looked to his leader in shock, fearing that he had just officially been exiled. Hiruzen saw this and decided to explain. "naruto.. with this act, you will be creating hundreds of new families and 6 major clans… that can't be held within a single village. That is why I am giving you permission to build a second, neighbouring village for huntsmen… **on top of the hokage monument and the surrounding cliffs** " naruto's mind was blown at this. He had just been told to build a village for himself in the same place as beacon academy.

"umm hokage-sama? We've kind of already started with that." even naruto turned to his teammates and the clans of konoha. "what do you mean tsume?". The clan head stepped forward and spoke with a nervous grin "team KMN came to us during the day and asked every clan, along with at least a thousand clones each, to build something they called beacon academy on the hokage monument. Its been under a genjutsu the entire time and is already halfway done." "WHAT?"

The field's occupants all turned to naruto as he shone a grin that would put gai to shame. "you mean that MY BUILDING is almost finished!? That wasn't expected to be built until the chunin exams! You've just cut back the time needed by months alone!" "we can get it done today bro, we just need your seal expertise to finish it off" "THEN LETS GET GOING!". And with that, naurto, followed by the entire field, took off towards the monument.

 **Hokage monument**

The audience to naruto's creation finally arrived at the monument, naruto having somehow gotten there in 3 seconds flat, to see him finishing off the last of many fuinujutsu markings. Naruto himself had a grin that could blind kages and sparkle to his eyes that made ruby swoon.. until she and the rest noticed that he was ranting like a mad man to a shimmer in the air. "fuck, fuck, FUCK! Bloody lines of place! That's an explosive seal, not a shielding seal!".

"umm naruto? what's going on? Where's beacon? We took the genjutsu down when we came to you" "huh? Oh sorry, I just made an error with the seals in my excitement and I put the genjutsu back up so I can work without the village seeing. I want this to be a surprise after all" he spoke with a smile as he set the seal back. "speaking of which, that was the last one! Now, whose ready for a beauty to be unveiled?!"

Looking to the crowd, he saw excitement and high expectantcy in the eyes of the shinobi… but theirs was not the eyes he was searching for. Looking to ruby, he saw nothing but hope, hope that her home had been restoared. Walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind, he spoke into her ears, the entire entourage hearing his words. "go ahead ruby-hime. This was your home and your life.. you deserve the honour of bringing it back." She turned to him with a smile and tears "no naru-koi.. you built her.. you do it."

But he would not take it for an answer, luckily tsume decided to break the tension _and the ice_ "oh for kami's sake! Just do it together you love birds!". The two looked to each other, the same glint in their eyes. "speech?" "speech". They walked forward, the group stepping back to let them have enough room, as their voices echoed over the village, attracting every occupant of the leaf. **"ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The sands of time scatter for you once more, rise now remnant of a forgotten past. Rise now BEACON OF HOPE! KAI!".**

Light. A single ray of light shone through the clouds towards the shimmer, shattering the illusion like glass like a hammer of kami herself, showing the monument of beacon tower, reborn among the leaves, "i-its beautiful… you got everything right.. thank you.". the audience looked to the two lovers, seeing ruby laughing and crying in her boyfriend's arms. Even danzo, someone who had frozen his heart long ago, had to smile at this.

Turning to his old rival, he spoke with hope for the first time in years. "things are going to change for good now hiruzen. I think we can see the next owner of that hat of yours" surprisingly he shook his head "no danzo.. naruto no longer belongs to the leaf village. With this, he has become his own kage and beacon is his villiage.. we have just seen the birth of the Kariudokage"

"the **huntsman's shadow** eh? Fitting hiruzen. Very fitting"


	22. the exams, a snake in the leaf and rings

Disclaimer. Dis-claim-er… weird fucking word

It was two days after the unveiling of beacon academy and currently the third hokage was in his office , having naruto walk him through the lesson plans when a small bird flew in through the office. "oh a message? Hmmm its from suna from the looks of it" naruto looked at the small scroll, unable to see any identifying features that would suggest a thing "how do you know that jiji?" chuckling at his childlike curiosity, the old kage put the scroll down and pointed to the rims "you tell with this naruto. each village has its unclassified scrolls coloured with its village colours. Suna for example is a sandy yellow."

Nodding in understanding, naruto sat back so as to let the hokage read the message. "well well. looks like you're in luck naruto" "whys that jiji?" putting the scroll down, hiruzen smiled at naruto with pride "suna has agreed to your project and after the chunnin exams, wants the kazekage's son, gaara to transfer to become a huntsman." Naruto smiled and nearly jumped out of his chair in joy, news of his academy and creation was spreading across the elemental nations like a wildfire. Of course this was to be expected considering it had been recognised as the first guardian village in the nations.

And this brought his thoughts to the real reason for his joy. As of two days ago, he was unofficially named the huntsman's shadow, the kage of beacon academy. He would officially be announced as a leader in a few weeks, as the day before was the day of the first chunnin exam, ran by naruko and wiess along with someone called ibiki. This morning, yang and menma along with anko mitarashi had sent the remaining teams into the forest of death, now known to be the emerald forest. Apparently, shino's attitude at the field was not a one time event, leading him to develop a temper like no other.

This caused a lot of injuries to the more.. arrogant of the gennin. Strangely enough this had apparently attracted the eyes of a taki nin called fuu, leading to a strange dinner date consisting of multiple insect and arachnid themed foods.. naruto still didn't understand how roasted tarantula was so appealing to them. His thoughts were cut short however as a heavily injured anbu crashed through the hokage's door.

"SIR! OROCHIMARU HAS BEEN SPOTTED IN THE FOREST OF DEATH! HE'S CURRENTLY ATTACKING ANKO!" just as he was about to call for his best anbu team, his window fell victim to the 'naruto special'. He watched as the uzumaki, now donned in his sage form, flew to the forest with his draconic wings and could not help but feel that even naruto would not be enough to stop his monstrous student.

 **In the forest**

Naruto was flying through the treeline at full speeds, having practiced constantly after his transformation, looking across the forest to catch a glimpse of the snake sannin. He had seen his picture in the bingo book, so he knew to look for skin as white as death. After a few minuets, he caught the scent of dango and blood ad well as snakes and… little boys?! Following these scents he came across anko on her knees, gripping her shoulder in agonising pain and orochimaru gloating and monolouging. As much as he hated to see a comrade in pain, he knew that what the snake had to say could be more important.

"kukukuku, oh anko-chan. Haven't you learned by now that my little mark on your kukuku wonderful skin stops all attempts to harm me?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FREAK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HERE!?" his grin grew larger, making naruto cringe in disgust "well I heard ALL about these LOVELY faunus and I JUST HAD to have one for myself. A lovely little specimen with the most BEAUTIFUL wings. Or maybe the little minx with the four arms. Oh or maybe that lycan wannabe?"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" orochimaru turned to see a crimson blade slice through his midsection, and a pair of pure black eyes staring into his very soul. Unfortunately for naruto, he was unaware that he just struck a mudclone, resulting in him becoming off balance allowing orochimaru to backhand him into anko. Looking at the dragon hybrid in front of him, orochimaru knew that THIS was the faunus he had been searching for. He was happy that he had finally drawn him out, becoming tired of torturing these children.

"kukuku there you are.. the newest kage of the elemental nations, or should I say naruto uzumaki?" getting up, naruto looked at the snake in anger "what do you mean 'there you are'?! did you do all this to get to me you bastard!?" "why yes naruto-kun.. I just HAD to meet the dragon hunter, the person who had achieved something my experiments have been leading towards for decades now. Now why don't you be a polite little boy and tell me how you did it?" "FUCK YOU, THAT'S HOW!"

Naruto ducked at the fist heading towards him, using his katana to sever the arm at the joint. He did not expect him to keep going however, leading to anko getting held hostage. "now now naruto-kun, kukukukukuku I do believe I asked you to be POLITE! Now then, we'll do this the hard way. Either you let me mark you with a curse seal, or ill string little anko's entrails up like tinsel in a Christmas tree" "HO HO OH GO FUCK YOURSEL-AHHHHHH!". Anko held onto her shoulder in pain as the curse seal started to spread

"WAIT! I'LL DO IT, JUST DON'T HURT HER!" orochimaru did not waste his chance, stretching forward and marking naruto. he was impressed he did not scream out in pain, but simply grunted. After dropping anko, he took off knowing his part was done _"now I just wait for the mark to take influence, and I will be IMMORTAL!"._

Back with naruto, we see him running towards the tower in great pain, carrying anko over his shoulder. He felt as if he was burning up inside and that his bones where grinding against each other. It was 2 hours before he arrived, his wings taking to much of his strength. The last thing he saw before collapsing was his teammates and team RWBY running towards him.

"NARUTO!"

 **Unknown**

Jolting awake, naruto found himself in kurama's old cage "what? but this place was destroyed when we split. What is this?" hearing footsteps, he turned to see orochimaru.. stumble to the ground, bleeding profusely with a hundred swords in every part of his body **"fucking mortals.. getting blood all over my robe, I should have just turned him to dust"** hearing the voice, he turned towards the bars in the seal and saw something he never expected to see in his life. "j-jaune!?" standing in front of him, was a blonde with blue eyes, just like his. He was wearing the robes often seen on the sculptures of the sage. " **you fucked up mighty kid, you know that? kami had to send ME of all people to save your ass this time. Now I don't have much time, probably only a few more minutes so just listen."**

 **"yes I am jaune arc. Yes you are my reincarnation. No I cannot stay and before you go breaking your mind, I just killed orochimaru's soul fragment inside the seal. You still have it but it's yours to control. I also added a little 'bonus' to it. Kami sent me here because the curse seal would've lead you to kill everyone you know and love and to make sure you don't FUCK UP AGAIN! I'm being bonded to you and I will hopefully be dormant the entire time and more like a second battery and immune system, keeping you from being influenced like that again."**

And with that, jaune just conjured up a house in the mindscape and went inside to sleep **"now wake up, ruby is wasting her tears over your sleeping body".**

 **Outside**

Naruto awake to feel a weight on his chest, a crying red weight. "r-ruby-hime?" and then he was forced down again by the weight jumping to his neck. "NARUTO! I was so worried! Please never do that again!" knowing words wouldn't be enough, he just held the crying girl close and whispered sweet words to her. That was until anko grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall "are you in control?!" "wha?" "ARE YOU IN CONTROL OF THE CURSE SEAL!?"

Understanding now what she was worried about, naruto showed the mark. It had transformed from the usuall three commas into.. "i-is that a rose?!". Yes, the mark had become a rose,. "yeah.. jaune appeared in my mindscape" the members of team RWBY gasped in shock as the other, even the hokage who had come down to inspect naruto watched with confusion "for those that don't know, jaune is the sage of six paths".

And with that, everyone fainted. Team rwby walked up to naruto like he was a god "h-he's inside you? you met jaune?" "yeah wiess.. he broke the seal and.. I guess made it different so I could use it." Luckily, the hokage and anko had managed to awake by that statement. Hearing that the seal was safe, they relaxed and left the room along with wiess, yang and blake, knowing that ruby would want time with her boyfriend alone.

"so who carried me here?" "menma did. He freaked out when you came crashing through the tower and knocked out a few nin who got in his way up here." Naruto laughed as he heard about his brother's antics. "you really worried me you know that?" he stopped laughing and looked to ruby, her hair covering her eyes and tears starting to run again. "hey.." looking up, she saw naruto with a kind smile as he cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry ruby.. but well.. I guess this gives me a chance to ask something I've been thinking of for a while now.

She watched as he slowly sat up and looked her straight in the eyes. "ruby.. thanks to my transformation, my age has been accelerated and I'm eighteen now.. we're both legally adults now" "naruto, where are you gouing with this?" "let mem finish ruby.. its been a few months now since I found your tomb and I've never been happier.. and with jaunes memories, I feel as if I've known you my entire life. Our lives are unpredictable and if today was any indication, even I could die in battle at any time and so could you.. I don't want either of us to die alone so… I don't want us to leave without accomplishing one of our dreams first."

Naruto pulled his hand up, glowing a very faint silver. As he unfolded it, ruby's breath hitched in her throat and the tears returned, flowing as she looked upon the item in his hand. "ruby rose.. I have known you a short time and loved you for every second of it. I want your silver eyes to be my sunrise and sunset, you laugh to be the morning song that wakes me up and your smile to be my comfort in darker times.. will you make me the happiest man in konoha.. and be my wife?"

The item was a ring.. a jade ring with a crimson gem, wrapping around like the stem of a flower. "n-naruto.. I.. ah.. YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!". The two broke into tearful laughter as ruby jumped into naruto's arms, the two spinning and laughing. Their teams watched with tearful smiles from the doorway, knowing that a greater couple could not exist. They closed the door and walked away, letting the newly engaged couple enjoy their moment of joy. "you know.. I just realised something" they turned to yang with questioning looks "naruto can only create metal right? So where did he get the ruby for the ring?"

They simply shook their heads and chuckled "who knows yang. Who knows.. love does crazy shit. it doesn't belong in logic or physics." "amen to that wiess.. amen to that"


	23. chunnin exam prelim

I do not own rwbollocks or narutard

(AU: yeah. I know what you're all going to say. Why did I have naruto propose to ruby so early? Well think of it this way. Their world is one of constant death and destruction as well as underhanded tactics, so its essential to find happiness as soon as possible. Its literally a race against your own approaching death, and considering the entire elemental nations know of naruto now, so do all of his future enemies all at once. He needs something to keep him going.)

 **Prelim arena**

Naruto and ruby were at hiruzen's side as they waited for the remaining fighters to arrive. Naruto had created a chair next to the third's out of pure silver and sat down with ruby on his lap, wearing her new ring and a fading blush. On their way they had been noticed by teams 8 and 10, now known as KSHK (kashyk) and ACIS (axis) and ino, being the living gossip magnet, noticed the ring on ruby's hand and pretty much tackled them for the news. Needless to say that hinata had not been happy, as shown by the way she stormed off towards the arena.

As the last combatant arrived, the hokage stood up and began his speech (lets be honest, you all know what this is about and none of us want to read/type it out again. So SKIP) after a strange skip, a sickly looking jounin jumped down and took control of the matches. "now before we begin.." they looked to the third once more "I would like to request that you all put on a brilliant show. With me here today is the kariudokage of the new beacon academy. he is here to scout out potential huntsmen and therefore, needs you to all fight at your best."

Naruto then stood up also, ruby pouting at the loss of her chair "thank you hiruzen-dono. Yes, I am here to see if any of you are worthy of joining my school and become a huntsman. All I ask is you show respect to your opponent and give me a show that will be remembered for ages to come. now with that, shall we proctor?". The procter nodded and proceeded to activate the board. Al the gennin waited in suspense as the two names finally appeared.

 ** _Hinata hyuuga vs keriye momochi_**

"would all combatants other than the two designated please leave the arena?" as the others left, hinata lokked at the remaining nin to see a mist nin wearing the classic mist hunter nin costume with a strangely familiar sword on her back, a sword that naruto recognised. "that's zabuza's sword!". "indeed naruto-dono. I do believe she is his illegitimate daughter. I sent the sword back after you killed him and from the looks of things, it was inherited by his next of kin".

Hinata stood there, watching as her opponant hold the sword in a lazy form and taunted her "a leaf nin.. heh weak. Maybe I should clip those wings of yours, let you see how us REAL shinobi fight?". This was the wrong thing to say, as when the proctor announced the match, hinata sprang forward, coating her wings with wind chakra. The poor mist shinobi never stood a chance as her blade, and her arm were shattered and her body coated with cuts. The medics ran to check on the clearly dying girl as hintata walked away, her feathers stained with the girls blood. "you would do well not to insult my village you bitch.. if you survive to fight again"

The proctor merely watched as the blood covered hyuuga walked to the balcony and shook his head _"I knew that the gaki's proposal would affect her.. but not this bad"_ the board spun again, a new set of names showing.

 ** _Ino yamanaka vs kiba inazuka_**

The two looked to each other and nodded, making a silent agreement to have a fair fight. On the way down, naruto kept watching hinata, not able to stop the thoughts that she had been too brutal during the fight. _"shino's anger, hinata's brutality.. have these transformations changed us mentally to?"_ his thoughts were stropped as the fight began, kiba lunging towards ino with his claws

"common dog breath, where's akamaru? Don't you need your partner" ino taunted while using her agility to dance around kiba's strikes. Strangely both of them were smiling, seemingly enjoying their back and forth "I'm testing myself, I want to see if I can fight without the little guy!" his words were accented by a single hit, clipping ino's ankle. He did not expact to have his hand covered in a web-like substance though, and this cost him.

Ino back flipped away, seeing kiba's hand stuck to the ground. "you're done for now kiba! My web is as strong as ninja wire, you will never be able to break it!" "WHO SAID I NEED TO?". The audience watched in shock as kibe tore the ground up, his fist covered in tone tiles. "damn!... that was kinda hot." And ino's perverted mind turned out to be her downfall as she was too distracted to notice as kiba used the stone to knock her out flat. Smashing the stone on his hand, kiba picked up the unconscious ino and carried her up to the balcony.

"kiba inazuka WINS!". The next names flew past, landing on shikamaru and chouji. "forfit!" "ok then, shikamaru wins by forfit!" "CHOUJI YOU BASTARD! YOU BEAT ME TO IT!" chouji laughed as shikamaru ranted about having to fight in the finals.

(ok I'm skipping the rest of the fights, because I can't write fight scenes for shit. basically everybody from konoha except for chouji, tenten and neji pass, temari passes and so does dosu)

"winner gaara! That was the final match, would all finalists please come down here!" the remaining finallists all lined up as naruto and hiruzen walked down to address them. Naruto came first "well done. All of you performed admirably and all of you have proven yourself worthy of the title huntsman. After these exams, I will personally send letters to your kages to request that you transfer to my village and train to become a peace keeper of our great nations. However, you must first pass these exams. I think I will let the old fart next to me explain the next test"

Hiruzen slapped naruto across the head, shocking the gennin at how casual these two kage seemd "as the disrespectful gaki said, I will explain what will happen now. You will all pick out a number from the box being handed to you now." And so they did, all of them seeing their number and wondering its use "now that you have all chosen, you will step forth and hand your number to anko here, were it will be used to select your slot in the tournament.

After doing so, these were the results.

 **Hinata vs shikamaru**

 **Ino vs shino**

 **Lee vs gaara**

 **Dosu vs temari**

 **Fuu vs winner of match four**

"as of now, we start the month long break so you can recover and train. Use this time wisely, as I am sure your opponent will as well."

(sorry about this chapter being smaller than usual and the fight scenes being skipped. I just wanted to get this part over and done with as I do not like writing large fight scenes like these exams.)


	24. christmas in konoha, an author's thanks

I do not own these two brilliant masterpieces. Wish I did though.

(AU: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Not part of timeline.)

Laughter rang out throughout the snow covered streets of konoha, child and adult alike running through the chilling air. Two of these said adults were naruto uzumaki and ruby rose, the latter clinging onto the formers arm, his wings covering her from the icy winds. The two were currently donned in a santa suit and an elf suit "comfortable down there?" "very much naru-kun. So what's next on the list?". Naruto looked down to said list, looking at the names and presents to go with them.

"well we have iruka's and the kono corps… the rookie nine we just finished off… next is the ichirakus!" ruby's smile grew hearing their next generation, wanting to see naruto's peusdo family "maybe we'll see sakura-chan!". The two began to run to their next stop, a large sack hanging over naruto's shoulder. Their laughter attracted stares and smiles from villiger and shinobi alike, each one finding some kind of hope in seeing a kage and his fiancé enjoying the rare time of joy, that even enemies could enjoy in each other's company.

Speaking of company, the ichirakus were currently going through a dinner rush, their newest employee lost in a storm of pink hair and noodles. "AYAME! I NEED MORE FISHCAKES OVER HERE!", sakura yelled in desperation. Hearing shuffleing behind her, she expected to see ayame with the ingredient, but instead she saw a tall blond man holding a sack, and a familiar redhead.

"NARUTO-NII! RUBY!". Launching herself at the two, she was caught by two large arms as ruby caught the sack they had previously held, the entire restaurant stopping to watch their favourite waitress being held like a child by this man in a santa costume. "HAHAHA GOD ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU LIL'SIS!". Ruby too had to giggle, seeing naruto carry sakura's small frame like a toddler. Eventually sakura turned to her with sparkling eyes "ino told me everything! I'm so happy for you ruby-chan!".

Ruby blushed at sakura, the pink waitress gabbing her hand to stare at the ring "OH MY GOD IT'S BEAUTIFUL! Where did you get it naru-nii?!". Scratching the back of his head and chuckling through the fake white beard, he admitted the truth, drawing a girlish squeal from his sister "oh that's so CUTE!". Unfortunately, sakura was still on her work shift, causing ayame to drag her away with an apologetic smile "WAIT AYAME!".

Turning around, the elder waitress saw naruto raking through his large velvet sack and took out three large wrapped gifts. "these are for you three for everything you've done for me. Merry Christmas sisters, tell dad I said the same!". With that, 'santa' dragged his girlfriend out the stand as they were cheered on by the customers, never noticing a crying man in the kitchen. _"you don't need to give me a present naruto.. your smile was always enough son"._

Walking away from the stand, hearing the outbreak of Christmas carolling coming from the noodle bar, naruto just laughed with ruby joining him. They did not stop laughing until they came across their next destination. The uchiha compound. The two walked through the empty streets, the laughter and cheer fading in the wind as they neared sasuke's abode. They easily found it, a lone light shining in the window.

Inside, sasuke was in a simple black kimono with the uchiha fan on it. What wasn't normal was the tears in his eyes as he looked upon his parent's photo with itachi. "another year without you.. I love you mom… you too dad." He stayed silent when he looked at itachi, until he heard a familiar voice from the window. "no-one should shed tears on Christmas eve sasuke..". he turned to face the intruder, only too see naruto and ruby for the first time since wave. "w-what happened to you naruto?!".

Naruto chuckled and ruby giggled as sasuke looked at them like some awed kid. "that's a looong story sasuke. One that shouldn't be told on a night like this." "not to mention we came here with something for you!". the uchiha looked to ruby, barely recognising the redhead. He did however remember that she didn't have a ring on her finger. "no.. you didn't!" the reaper nodded happily as she rose her hand, causing even sasuke to smile. "you really did it you dog!"

The three broke in laughter at that comment, all of them forgetting what had transpired not seconds before. As the laughter slowed down, naruto once again looked through his presents. "ahh now where did I put it.. AHA! Here it is!" he yelled as he pulled out a small box. "here you go sasuke, treat it carefully. Took me all week to make that".

Opening the wrapping, he was met with a small box. Opening it he saw a ring made of silver with numerus seals around the small item. "WOAH WOAH WOAH! I ant joining you two!" naruto blanched as his present was mistaken for something "HEY! I WASN'T GIVING YOU THAT FOR THAT REASON TEME! It's a genjutsu ring! I made it so it only gives you pleasant dreams about your family!"

Sasuke stopped with that, looking at the ring like it was his only soluce "w-what?" "yeah.. I set up a constant genjutsu and called in a few favours so I could get some dna from your parent's medical records... I made two accurate copies in that ring. Wear it when you sleep and you can talk with them as if they were really there.. and they'll remember everything". Sasuke was silent as he heard this, his hair covering his eyes and head down.

"uhh sasuke? Are you ok?". Ruby stepped forward, placing her hand on his shoulder. They were both caught unaware as the raven haired boy caught both of them in a tearful embrace "th-thank y-you… thank you so much!". The two simply embraced back, holding the crying uchiha until he passed out. Putting the ring on his hand, they watched as the uchiha smiled in his sleep and layed him in his bed. "it's almost like putting our child to bed isn't it?" "yeah.. got a while before that though _tou-san"_

Holding back his laughter, he shunshined out of the room with ruby, leaving sasuke to his first peaceful Christmas in years. After they were gone, a figure fell from the roof, revealing a man in a black cloak with red clouds. Itachi looked at his brother, his heart wrenching as he saw his smile. _"brother… oh how I miss you.."_ turning to the window, he saw naruto look at him from the rooftop opposite, nodding with a small smile. "I don't know how you know the truth uzumaki.. but thank you." and so itachi smiled, for the first time since that day. He leant down to sasuke, leaving a small gift and a kiss on the forehead. "merry Christmas little brother.. I love you".

And with that, itachi was gone, missing the growth in sasuke's smile. _"itachi…"_

 **Outside**

"one more stop ruby." "yeah… think they'll be surprised?" "you're damn right they will!". And so the two walked into the night, heading towards the top of beacon tower. When they finally arrived, they saw the others waiting by 4 large buttons. "you ready guys?" "yeah. Lets make this a Christmas to remember!". Nodding at menma's words, they all stood next a button. A couple per button. Naruto pressed a smaller button, setting off a static sound "we're ready jiji! Lets give konoha some Christmas joy!" _"go ahead naruto-kun. We're all looking at you now."_

With that, they all placed their hands on their buttons, and looked to naruto in the middle of them all. "merry Christmas konoha.. and a happy new year". And so all four buttons were pressed, lighting beacon tower up in a shower of red, green and white, shining of the falling snow and illuminating the tower as a large speaker played wiess's covers of famous Christmas songs. "merry Christmas guys...".

The entire village watched the lights dance across the sky, making the bells across the tower shine like stars. "nice touch with the bells naruto-kun, very nice" _"huh? Bells? But we didn't put any bells up? Did you guys?... no they say they didn't either?"._ Suddenly, bells rang out across the sky as deep laughter filled the ears of the villigers. "NARUTO, LOOK!". Looking to where his smiling girlfriend was pointing, naruto saw a sleigh shaped silhouette come from behind the tower, a note falling into his hands.

 _While I usually leave the job to my elves, a little helping hand or eight goes a long way. Thought you might want a little 'ring' to your display. Something else should be on the way. Don't eat it all at once_

 _Have a wonderful Christmas you foxy saint-_

Laughing at the words written down on the white note, naruto looked up to see a large box float down from a parachute. Opening the box, they were surprised to see a large amount of piping hot ramen bowls titled _mrs,clause secret recipe for uzumakis._

And that was how the staff of beacon academy, spent Christmas in each other's company eating cinnamon ramen under the full moon, listening to wiess's singing and joining in too, with the village calling for encore after encore.

They never noticed a light on in a lone home in the distance, with a young man at his computer finishing off a piece of work. He looked towards the window, seemingly seeing something that only he could see. "merry Christmas readers... and and a happy new year ;) "


	25. DIY, pillow talk, the final step

And so the disclaimer was written by one very hungover author

The sun was rising over the village, birds were singing and 6 tired huntsmen were dragging themselves into the livingroom. "you would think they would learn to use the fucking silencing seals by now" "or at least yang would wear a gag. Fuckin screamers". Naruto shook his head at their comments "jeeze blake. Usually you and kurama are the most reserved, but a little sleep deprivation and you become as crude as a sailor".

Kurama smacked naruto round the head while growling "you try snuggling with your girlfriend when all you can hear from THE NEXT ROOM, is 'oh yeah, right there!' or some other dirty comment!". Ruby watched as naurto and kurama argued with a full blown blush, also being aware enough to hear said comments when she was sleeping. Looking to blake to talk to her, she paled as she noticed the flushed cheeks and dishevelled hair. "oh fuck…".

The catgirl looked to ruby in confusion, along with every member of the group "what is it ruby?" "blake… what month is it?" "january, why… oh SHIT!". the boys and naruko watched in confusion as wiess paled and shot to blake in an instant "wait, what's going on!?" "JANUARY IS THE SEASON THAT BLAKE GOES INTO HEAT!". Kurama, hearing that this month was the month that he was in the most danger, grabbed naruto and shot out of the apartment though the window.

 **Outside**

"wait kurama! Why are you draggin me with you!" "BECAUSE IF BLAKE IS IN HEAT, THEN SHE'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET IN MY PANTS! THAT MEANS I GOT TO STAY AWAY FROM HER UNTIL THE PASSION HAS DIED DOWN!" he yelled back while jumping from rooftop to rooftop, until naruto pulled back and stopped him. "and once again, this includes me how?" sighing, he turned to the grimm sage "that means we can finally get to work on putting in the furniture at the academy. Get the classrooms set up and such seeing as we've been putting it off."

"but that's borrringgg!" naruto whined like a child. "so is losing sleep to blake rapeing me, but I'm pretty sure you would prefer this over THAT!". naruto nodded with a pale face, dreading the time when kurama couldn't escape until he realised a horrifying fact. "umm kurama?" "yeah bro?" "if allFaunus go into heat… doesn't that mean I will to?".

 **Back that the apartment**

Ruby and wiess had just finished locking and bracing blake's room when ruby sneezed. "you getting sick ruby?" "no, someone is just probably talking about me.". wiess shook her head at that statement "honestly, you're a combined age of 280 years old yet you still act like such a child. God I can't wait till naruto goes into heat so you can finally grow up some.". ruby froze at that statement "E-EHH?!" "what didn't you figure that out yet? Because naruto is a faunus now, he's gonna go into heat. And just like blake's first mating season, he's gonna be a sex crazed beast".

And so ruby passed out in a jet of blood and a goofy grin

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto and kurama had just reached beacon, walkin in through the door to see bland room's and corridoors. "sooo… how are we going to do this?" "I can use my mokuton thanks to the rinnegan and you use your metal release. We'll combine them to create furniture and such?". Naurot nodded but stopped when he realised what kurama had said. "wait, metal release?" "yeah bro. I researched a little into your ability by seeing if there was anything similar in history in my memories. Turns out there was a shinobi from iwa who could manipulate minerals to create and shape metal. kami sama' gave you that ability and a new chakra element. You have littoral metal natured chakra".

"metal chakra? Nice." "indeed, now lets get moving alright? We got over 100 rooms to decorate and 2 weeks to draw it out." "so no shadow clones?" "only about 50 each. Don't wanna drag things too far out do we?". Naruto just laughed at the sarcastic comment as he got out a scroll and unsealed a large toolbox. "nice, make'em yourself?" "na. ruby said that I should to not rely on my abilities to much. Besides, I may have changed, but you still have my old body. Some classic DIY work might put some more muscle on that body".

"oh fuck off!" he turned to see kurama explode in smoke. When it faded, it revealed kurama's old body but at naruto's size. "W-WHOA! When could you do THAT!?" "I discovered it a few days ago. It's a pain to regrow all that skin so I can turn back, but its worth it to use my tails again.". naruto decided not to say anything more, instead handing kurama one of every tool, seeing as he could hold them in his tails.

 **Back at the apartment (because who wants to read about construction)**

After cleaning up ruby's nosebleed and filling menma and yang in on what happened that mourning, we find them sitting in the living room just talking. "so menma, yang. Did you have fun keeping us up all night?". Blushing and coughing into his hand, menma looked at wiess in embarrassment. "hehe sorry guys.. I uh, kind of had a pulse of chakra shoot out that disrupted the silencing seals." "wait, why were you using chakra?".

This caused yang to blush bright red and look away from menma. "I was using tsyukuyomi to uhh…. You know what, never mind!". Naruko and wiess both giggled and shook their heads, while ruby just sat back, still thinking of what wiess had said earlier. "hey ruby?" naruko looked to the reaper as she jolted out of her thoughts "um uh wha? Oh sorry naruko, you were saying something?" "I was asking when you and naruto are gonna finally do the deed?". Hearing this, menma kissed yang on the cheek and bolted for his room, activating the seals.

"T-THAT'S NOT ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS!" "oh come on ruby, even me and wiess have a little fun now and then, surely you two have done SOMETHING?". Shaking her head franticly, ruby replied "no! he's proposed to me so I'm waiting!" "yeah right.". looking towards her sister in shock at her betrayal, ruby couldn't help but make a comment. "well I'm sorry that me and naruto didn't hook up on the first date, but we prefer romance over beastial sex!".

It took her a few seconds to realise what she said, but instead of seeing a hurt sister, she instead saw her with an understanding smile. "you want him that bad huh?". Ruby sighed, knowing she had been caught out. "yeah.. he;s so goddamn dense but that's why I love him. He's such a romantic twat that he can't tell when I want to take it further. Its been a long time since wave and if it wasn't for the chuunin exams, he would be out of the village on a mission. Seeing you and menma.. I can't help but be a little jealous".

They went silent, remembering that ruby wasn;t the innocent little girl she appeared to be, wiess remembering the times she had caught her with blakes _special_ books. Luckily menma came out, having secretly being listening in. "just tell him" "MENMA! You know I can't do that-" "actually you can. He's spoken to me and kurama about it and he wants to take your relationship further too. Anyway, best stop talking about this because my tracking seal that naruto put on himself for us is starting to pulse, he's on his way home".

It was a blind rush to look normal, having only seconds before the door opened and the blonde dragon walked in. "hey guys, whats up?" "oh nothing babe, how was your day?" "oh it was fine, me and kurama got a third of beacons furniture set up, hes staying overnight to get some more done. I also heard something interesting…". He walked up to ruby and pulled her into his room, noticing menma smirking. "told you that the bug seal would help" "finally! I thought he would never notice the note I slipped in his pocket!". Wiess got up, pulling a seal out of her sleeve and tearing it.

 **Inside the room**

Ruby was sitting on the bed while naruto paced the room with flushed cheeks. "soo uhh… oh crap, how do I say this?" "you heard everything didn't you..". hearing the shy voice, he turned to notice ruby with pink cheeks and her head down. "um.. yeah I did. Wiess slipped me an eavesdrop seal without me noticing and I heard it all on the way over… do you really think that we're ready for that?" "I don't know naru.. I want it, I want to take this further so bad… but im scared."

Naruto embraced ruby, the small girl shaking "hey hey… its ok babe.. I'm scared too.. what about this." Pulling away and wiping a single tear from ruby's eye, he smiled and turned away while speaking. "I'll order take out tonight and we watch some more movies… see how it goes on from there. Is that ok babe?". Nodding and growing a small smile, ruby finally looked up. "ok naru.. I'm willing to do that".

Hugging each other to calm the others nerves, the two joined hands and walked back out, being met with expectant eyes. "huh, Deja-vu eh babe?", those words broke the ice, causing the entire room to collapse with laughter. Blake however had heard everything and, despite being in heat, decided to help her old friend. Using what little chakra she could in her state, she sent an isolated pulse of her pheromones to naruto under the door, watching through the keyhole as his scales seemed to spike out instantly as they hit. Unfortunitly, her mind was too fogged by her urges to help her accuracy, hitting all of the occupants in the room _"ohhh fuck… did not mean to do that!"_

Of course, naruto had noticed the instant he was hit, smelling a sent similar to honey and.. roses? He turned to his fiancé only to be hit by a sudden wave of chills. He felt his scales start to emerge further and hair stand on end. Wiess noticed this and looked towards blakes room, seeing an amber orb poking through the keyhole, also picking up a _very_ familiar smell. The smell of blakes pheromones. Flashing a thumbs up towards the door as she felt the sent began to take affect, she made a memo to thank blake at a later date.

(AU: note that I am NOT going to write lemons. These next few bits are to make it seem less like loveless sex between naruto and ruby, but instead more loving by building up to it. Before you ask why I won't write lemons, it's simply because people I know IRL read this. I am NOT about to subject myself to that shit)

 **Later that evening**

Naruto and ruby were laying under a duvet in each other's arms while watching one of ruby's favourite movies, lesbian vampire killers. (yes this is a real movie, its actually very funny). Currently naruto was catching his breath after seeing the movies main weapon "IT'S A FUCKING COCK SWORD! HAHH AHHHA AAHHHAA HHAAAA HAHAHA" ruby too, was also giggling at the image, unable to not resist the laughter that came with hearing of the weapon "god ruby, you must want that weapon bad!", that was the breaking point as ruby too, collapsed with laughter. Hearing the sudden rush of chakra, she turned around and immediately fell of the bed laughing with tears.

Naruto had made the cock sword and was currently holding it by the handle in a lewd fashion. "ewwww why did I do this?!" "I hahah don't hahah know!". Deciding to prank ruby, he coated his hand in chakra, grabbed it by the blade and pointed the handle towards ruby. Now this was when ruby came to notice what had happened and immediately stopped laughing. Looking up she saw naruto snickering at her, so deciding to turn the table, she grabbed the handle in a provocative way.

This instantly got naruto's attention, seeing ruby almost jacking off the cock shaped sword handle. Letting go of the construction, the blade dissipated instantly, leaving ruby to focus on his heavily flushed cheeks. She herself did not know why she had done such a thing, having felt weird since their laughing fit tin the main room. She did however know that the duvet was NOT supposed to rise that high with someone underneath it. "oh my god.. naruto Is that?-" "yeah… um sorry, I'll just move to the edge of the bed." But as he began to move, ruby held his arm and kept him still…

"no.. i.. I think I'm ready.. naru-koi" "are you sure ruby? It's fine if you don't want to". Ruby silenced any further protesting by kissing him, chaste but passionate. Getting up, she activated the silencing seals and undressed, showing naruto her full glory. Nothing was said as she walked up to him and kissed him while crawling into bed, the movie having long been turned off due to naruto stumbling onto the remote. "ruby… you're beautiful.. I love you." "I love you too naruto".

and so the two embraced, preparing to take the final step, unaware that their neighbouring couples had long since started. needless to say that no-one got much sleep that night

(ANNNNNNNND STOP RIGHT THERE!. I am not writing that scene any further. Now I will say this once, and only once. This WAS going to happen, the rating is M, they're in a couple and already engaged and as It was said before, naruto would have gone into heat eventually. With this I tried my best to make this as romantic as possible. You want lemons, you have to wait a LONG TIME! As I will never write lemons as long as my friends read these fictions, if I even write them at all. With that being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway as I decided to make it seem more adult, just to see if anyone preferred it to go into the M rating it's meant to be.)


	26. accidents, a fight, talk for the future

I do not own rwby or naruto. if I did then why would I be writing fanfiction?

Naruto was in heaven. for some reason after his transformation, he had never been able to wake up without some type of pain due to crushing his wings but, today he felt not pain, but warmth. Too much warmth infact, the cover he wrapped around himself almost seemed to create it's own heat and the warm breeze on his lips was both soothing, and strangely hypnotic… even his wings had somehow wrapped around him and his covers, something that had never happened before. His moment of piece was made perfect by the cutest little moan, probably caused by a woman's yawn as she slept….

Wait. Why could he hear a woman yawning? Slowly opening his eyes, he was met with ruby's face, cute and serene. Trailing his eyes further down, he saw that his 'covers' were her arms, draped over him. The warm breeze, her breath as she slept, a small smile on her parted lips.. it was then he saw he had done something similar, his left wing covering the two of them and his right under their bodies, drawing the two closer together. Memories of the previous night came to him as he looked down, seeing ruby's uncovered breasts against his chest.

Despite not feeling embarrassed, he pulled the REAL covers further up, knowing it was not right to leave her half exposed. Not hearing the sounds of his flatmates, he concluded he was the only one awake. And so he just laid there, staring at his fiancé and lover.. _"it really happened… the girl I love, the girl WHO loves ME, here with me after having sex.. no, not sex. Something so vulgar does not fit such an act.."_

"stop looking so thoughtful in the morning… you look cuter when you were sleeping". Coming out of his thoughts, he saw that ruby had awoken, her eyes lidded and her smile small yet bright. "hey there sleepy head.. you ok?" kissing her on the forehead, he was met with a tired giggle "yeah I'm ok… I don't think I'll be able to walk much today.." blushing and looking away, naruto whispered out an apology knowing he had been rather… _rough_ last night. "silly.. don't apologise.. we finally made the last step".

Feeling ruby's arms wrap tighter around him, he returned the favour by using his wings to cover them in a leathery cocoon of scales, unintentionally tickling ruby. "hehe hey! Hhe stop it!". Feeling rather mischievous this morning, he slowly dragged his scales across her, prompting more giggles, until he noticed a mark on her neck. "hey babe, stay still a second". Doing as she was told, she watched as naruto climbed up to his knees, obviously forgetting he was naked. Ruby sat there, staring at his crotch. _"THAT WAS INSIDE ME?! HOW!?"._

"uhh babe…" "yeah naru?" looking up, she saw a sheepish look on naruto's face as he bit his lip and looked down "I would wear something with a high collar today" "why?". Pointing to his mirror, naruto watched as ruby got out of bed, not caring that she was exposed, and limped over. She then saw what naruto had saw and paled. "are hickies supposed to be THAT purple?" "I have no idea… and I don't think it's a hicky". Turning in confusion, she saw as naruto looked her up and down and couldn't help but smirk AND blush at his observations.

Realising he had been caught, he also got out of bed and walked up to her "angelous told me about this. Apparently in the animal kingdom, marriage is not done though ceremony but instead 'mate marks'… I uhh.." "so are you telling me that when you bit me last night, you basically married me WHILE shagging my brains out?!" this was the first time that naruto had seen ruby angry at him, if only a little. "yes BUT! Only in the eyes of animals! It will look like a tattoo to humans so we can still have a proper ceremony".

Smiling at this, she grabbed mini-naruto and enjoyed the flush on naruto's face. "good.. now its only 6PM and the others won't be up till 10. I'm using those 4 hours!". She was about to lower herself, when naruto held her still. "umm theres something else I need to talk to you about.." "ughh whaaat? I wanna have some fun!". Ruby was about to press further when she noticed the slightly scared face that naruto possessed "babe?..." "ruby, we didn't use any contraceptive.". her eyes widened and her skin paled further when she realised what he was saying. "A-are you saying that you might ha-have…" "gotten you pregnant. I want you to get tested while I'm at beacon later ok?"

Ruby nodded, knowing that if she was at risk, she would have to use a contraceptive jutsu FAST. And with that, she spead to get dressed and jumped out of an opened window, cutesy of naruto "I'll be back in a bit babe! It's better to get going now and not take any more risks!". Nodding at his girlfirend's fading figure, he turned to dress himself, deciding to wear only a set of black jeans and wrappings over his arms and feet, preferring to stay as he was, with the sun on his skin. Exiting the room, he saw that the others were awake and staring at him with large grins.

He turned around to see that his silencing seals were still active and shrugged, instead deciding to walk over and grab a glass of water that had been set out for him. "sooo? How'd it go big boy? And where's ruby ? don't tell me she's still in bed". The other chuckled at yang's comment, while naruto chuckled at the knowledge of how yang would react to what he had to say. "actually she's on her way to the hospital." He heard a shatter behind him and turned to see the two couples with shocked faces.

"jesus bro… you two went at it THAT ROUGH?!" "no you jackass! She want's to get checked for signs of pregnancy. Kurama told me that as a past vessel, we're more… fertile I guess, so we don't want to take risks." He watched as they calmed down, except for yang who had her head down. "yang?" when she lifted her head, naruto felt fear at her gaze, cold and protective. "naruto.. I know that I may joke, but if you get her pregnant before marriage, then I WILL kill you.". understanding, he walked up to her and, with menma's silent permission, hugged her. "don't worry yang, we'll both be careful and I'll make sure that you don't have any nieces or nephews until she's my wife. I'll need my sister-in-law to babysit the little tykes anyway, being married will make it so much easier"

Getting back up, he walked up to the door while listening to yangs sudden squeals at the image of mini ruby's and naruto's playing around. "I got to go to beacon now, kurama has probably been awake all night working. Oh and also, tell blake that next time she uses her pheromones on me, I'll leave a vibrating dildo 2ft up her ass and tie her to the ceiling for a week. It took all he had not to laugh when he heard of a shout of "PLEASE DO!".

 **Hospital**

Ruby was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, shifting from side to side due to impatience, when she saw a familiar raven-haired jounin walk in. "oh, hello kurania-san" "oh hello ruby-san, what are you here for?" looking around to make sure no-one was listening to the two of them, she spoke lowly to the jounin next to her "I um.. I'm getting a pregnancy test.. " "finally did it then? Good, the other jounin were getting tired of not having any gossip on you two". Looking to the sensei in shock, ruby decided to play a prank on the older woman. "oh yeah we did it alright. He damn near broke the bed and I had to limp my way here… kind of how you just were".

Kuranai went bright red at being caught out "that obvios huh… yeah um, me and asuma got a little drunk last night and well…" "here we both are.. both with amazing boyfriends with sex drives like beasts.". nodding at the younger girls words, kuranai adopted a small smirk as she noticed the mark on her shoulder "he's a biter then?" "yep. And he's like a bloody ferret, once he bites he wont let go".

 **Beacon**

Naruto shivered as he felt that someone was earning themselves some 'woman points', and he was the tool for earning said points. "hey naruto!" turning to see a 9 ft kurama setting up the lights, he noticed that the fox was looking at him with a smirk "I didn't mention this earlier, but you DO know I can smell ruby on you right?" stuttering at this, naruto panicked until he heard kurama's chuckling. "don't worry naruto, I don't care. As long as you're safe and I get to be the godfather, I don't care how many times you stick her".

"FUCK OFF FOX!" "maybe in a second! Just got to set this last light up and that's the main building done! the furniture is all set and I set out a couple of D ranks to get the dorms done" "so we're pretty much finished?!" "YEP! Just need you to customise your office and that's it" kurama shrunk down and brushed the dust off his hands as he followed naruto to the main elevator. "so anyway, what are you going to do now? There's nothing to do for the academy since you broke the shadow clone rule and finished off the place. Blakes waiting for you at home so…." "I'm training someone"

"oh really? Who?" looking to his brother, he spoke with the calmest voice possible "konohamaru" "huh? Kono, but why?" he saw a tear appear at kurama's eye "because I owe him.. I killed his mother naruto, and his father abandoned him soon after.. I need to do this." "ok kurama.. I think the kid will do well under you.. maybe you can be the father figure he needs?". Smiling at the thought, kurama turned to naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder "heh, I would like that. although his uncle would have to be there for him too" nodding, they stepped out of the elevator into an empty room.

"damn, you definitely meant it when you said customise. It's a blank slate!" "yeah yeah, lets just get to work."

 **Back at the hospital**

Ruby walked out of the room, her hand on her stomach and her face relieved "oh thank god I got the jutsu done.." "why's that ruby?" turning to her new friend, she shook her head "turns out that If I had waited another few hours, I would've had a fertilised embryo in me. And I AM NOT ready for kid just yet." "well at least you know that there's nothing wrong with either of your fertility." Shocked, ruby mentally slapped herself for not realising that "oh my kami, you're right! That means we have to be REALLY careful from now on!" "true. Now you best get home, I'm sure naruto is worried." "thank you nai-chan, and I hope that your test turns out ok!". Kuranai watched as ruby ran out, not missing the slip in her smile as she turned "shes going to be a great mother.. she just needs to get a little more confidence in herself"

 **Later that evening**

Naruto walked in through the door, too happy about finishing beacon for good to realise that he had an audience watching him. When he did turn, he saw all members of both teams other than kurama, staring at him with a mixture of anger, fear and worry. "g-guys? What's going on?" yang got up and slugged naruto across the face, his body breaking the door and flying over the railing outside. When he reached the ground, he felt yangs fist land on him once more "WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU GOT HER FUCKING PREGNANT YOU ASSHOLE!" "w-what? *cough cough*". He turned his head to see ruby, leaning over the railing with tears in her eyes.

Yang wrenched his head back to her, her eyes glowing red and her hair with flowing flames. "she had to get a fucking abortion you cunt! Do you realise how much that hurt her!". Shock and pain flashed across his eyes, his heart stopping at those words. "….." "nothing to say you prick?!" "get off". Yang was caught of guard as a large metal hand slapped her off of naruto, not hard enough to hurt but rather just move her. Naruto himself just disappeared in a shushin of metallic dust.

"THAT BASTAR-" "YANG, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" turning to see ruby, she was not expecting the slap across the face, somehow hurting more than the one she received from naruto's construct. "ruby, why?" "y-you BITCH! He WAS FUCKING TERRIFIED THIS MORNING! I told you, I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT THIS WOULD HURT HIM MORE THAN IT DID ME, BUT YOU JUST _HAD_ TO PLAY YOUR PART, SAME AS ALWAYS!" "r-ruby, he was irresponsible, he deser-" "NO. HE. **DIDN'T!"** ruby's eyes turned cold, and her voice colder

"I was the one who initiated things, I was the one to make him finish inside me, I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS IRRASPONSABLE ENOUGH TO GET PREGNANT! Are you going to hit me? No, because you know I'll hit back. So don't hit my fucking husband!" now that shocked everyone "h-husband?" "yes, _sister,_ my husband. He marked me as his wife last night, while he was **fucking me!** And now you've just made him think I hate him!" "ruby i-" "don't yang. Just don't. I'm not coming back tonight, I'll stay at beacon.. hopefully _my husband_ has the same idea"

Turning around and jumping off towards beacon, ruby did not look back. And therefore she missed yang break down into tears, repeatedly saying "what have I done?". maybe if she did, she wouldn't have had the thought she had at this time _"I want a fucking kid"_

 **Beacon academy- naruto's office**

"come on naruto, you need to go back. I know that ruby doesn't blame you and yang was WAY out of turn with that attack" "no she wasn't kurama.. I hurt her, I HURT HER! I hurt my wife and have possibly ruined the greatest gift that life gave me.." kurama noticed the shadow outside the window, recognising it. Deciding that he wasn't needed he left, but not before making a final comment "look naruto, come talk to me tomorrow.. I want to hear you say how wrong you were tonight".

Throwing the empty bottle of sake aside, naruto reached for a new one. Just ss he was about to remove the cork, two slender hands stopped him "don't… you know that isn't you" "neither is hurting those I love, but I still did that". shaking her hands off, naruto popped the cork and took a swig from the bottle. Naruko stood behind him, shaking her head. "you know she's on her way here right? She's going to want to talk to you." "naruto laughed in an empty voice "why do you think I'm fucking drinking?" "because you're scared.."

Turning in his chair and stepping out to his balcony, he screamed into the night "OF COURSE IM FUCKING SCARED NARUKO! I don't want to lose her!" "you won't.." "and how do you know!?" turning to her, he saw a strange look "before I answer that, let me ask you something else. How do you feel about her getting an abortion, or the idea of her getting pregnant at all?". Throwing the bottle over the edge he spoke. "I was scared yet happy ok? How are you supposed to feel when the one you love has to end the life of her unborn child because you were to bloody clumsy? I want a kid with her naruko, I do. But I don't want to ruin her career or life by having my child! If she got pregnant, I would retire in an instant and dedicate my entire life to her and my kid! I would be there when she smiled, when she laughed, when she cried. Hell I would be there when she was angry with me, never wanting to leave her side!"

Panting to catch his breath he spoke the strongest words he had spoken his entire life "my entire existence, I've been broken. Shattered upon the path of life and it's only thanks to ruby that I've found all the pieces again.. i don't want my child to be born from TWO broken parents. I'm enough, I NEED ruby to be ok, in order to give them a role model to look up to… to love." Finally stopping, he took notice of naruko's smile and pointed finger. Turning in the direction, he was caught of guard by the red ball that flashed into his arms. "R-ruby!?" "don't.. don't ever talk like that again!"

"why? I thought you hated me? I made you cry" "you fucking moron, I was crying because I was worried about you. yang punched you hard enough to kill someone, I didn't want my husband to die by the hands of my _sister"_ she pulled naruto tighter to her as they both began to cry, naruko having left to give them some privacy. "besides.. there's something I wanted to tell you that I didn't get the chance too".

Pulling back and rubbing the tears from his eyes, he looked at the shy blush of ruby. "what?" "i… I want a child with you." naruto's eyes widened as he felt ruby's arms tighten around him "w-hat?" "I want you to father my children naruto.. not now but.. after the chunnin exams finish, I want to try for a child." "are you sure?! I mean, we're not read-" "no one ever is naruto.. that's the fun of it"..

Naruto just laid down with ruby, watching the stars as he processed his thoughts. Finally, just as ruby thought he had fainted, he spoke "what would we even name them?" "I like summer.. after my mother." "and minato for a boy" "agreed… naruto?" "yeah hime?" "you're a dumbass, you know that right?" "yep." "you're also drunk" turning to her, he looked with confusion "how can you tell?" "because I've been jacking you off since we laid down and you haven't noticed" looking down, he noticed that her hand was repeatedly moving inside his pants. "you little minx… christen my new desk?" "just don't get me pregnant again _maelstrom"_


	27. final, invasion, goodbyes and two kages

I don't own rwby or naruto. I DO own this coffee to my left. It is delicious

At had been a few weeks since ruby and naruto left their apartment, instead moving into beacon for good and actually recreating an exact copy of ruby's original dormitory to reside in. over the past few weeks, neither of the two had heard from their teams, presuming that they were too guilty to see them. This lead to the two of them having nothing to do except either sleep or work. Deciding not to risk a repeat of the incident that lead to the current arrangement, they had put both their engineering minds together to recreate some of the transport of ruby's time, not using naruto's bloodline so as to create a more personal approach to the project.

This is what lead to the scene we see now, with ruby and naruto standing in the front courtyard of beacon, staring at the armada of bullheads that were docked to the cliffs that the academy resided on. The two had decided to take the appearance of ruby's old teachers with some personal tweaks. Naruto was donned in a dark blue suit with his wings drawn close, like a cloak, His thorn MK2 inside a cane like scabbard that made him look like a feral noble. Next to him was ruby, dressed in clothes similar to those she wore after the invasion of beacon (volume four outfit) with crescent rose fully transformed across her shoulder.

They walked to the edge, looking over the village and watching as the occupants flocked to the arena, excited to see the oncoming fights. "naruto-koi" turning his head to see his wife, he was met with the sight of her boarding one of the airships. Nodding, he also stepped on and watched as the controls came to life "ready ADA?". The main screen came on, the name ADA written in large blue letters. _"yes madam rose, would you like to take a relaxed flight? Or rather hurry to your destination?"_ "hurry please ADA. We are already rather late" _"yes, Master uzumaki. Please hold on tight, I am still rather new to flying"._

 **The arena**

The combatants were arriving as were the remaining audience members. Up in the kage box, hiruzen had just welcomed the kazekage and was currently waiting on naruto. "hokage-dono" "yes kazekage-dono?". The wind shadow turned to hiruzen, his eyes leaking restrained malice "why are we still waiting? Everyone is here, why do you not start the exams?". "because my friend, we are waiting on another kage. He has been away for some time and has probably only just left his academy.". almost as if that was the silent signal, a low droning sound rang out, and the winds began to grow heavy as a large metal object came over the walls, slowing to a stop over the kage box.

Stepping out of the ship, naruto and ruby dropped to the ground without a sound as naruto spoke into his watch "that will be all ADA. Return to beacon and prepare the security mechanisms" _"yes sir"._ The villagers and shinobi alike, watched in awe as the bullhead shot off to the academy, leaving its passengers to take their specially prepared seats. "ada?" turning to the kazekage, naruto chuckled and decided to relieve him of his confusion "Artificial Diagnosis Algorithm. ADA is a creation of my own design, she runs my entire academy when I am not present. She also cuts down on manpower by running all machinery. Now then, I do believe that we have an exam to watch?"

Barking out a laugh, the kazekage leant over and shook naruto's hand "I like you kid. Please, call me rasa, and yes. I do believe that we can start now, don't you hiruzen?". Nodding, the old man stepped up the railing and announced the exams. Behind him, naruto lent over to rasa "it is good to see you are alive. Did the snake strike my bait?" "yes he did. How you figured out the bastard would betray me I will never know, but thank you naruto"

Leaning back and chuckling, naruto just shook his head. "you need not thank me rasa, I did this for gaara. After planting that seal on him without him knowing, you should be able to properly seal up shukaku and release your son from his curse. All you have to do is send him to me after, so that I may train him to become suna's huntsmen representative." Smiling at the youth's proposal, rasa nodded. "a step towards peace" "yes rasa… but do not forget. We may be walking in meadows right now, but there is a snake in the grass."

"you mean in the leaves". Chuckling at hiruzens joke, the old man having returned to hear the end of the conversation, they returned their eyes to the arena to see hinata slam shikamaru to the ground after a tense air based battle and winning the match, causing naruto to frown. "she has become far too brutal since the transformation" "yes but, do not forget naruto. it was your proposal to ruby that caused it". Sighing, naruto was about to retort when ruby spoke for him "my husband was aware of her feelings, and had infact rejected her before meeting me. It seems she is in some sort of crazed denial and is trying to 'prove herself worthy of your love' naru-koi".

The blond simply placed his face in his hand and groaned "I told her that it would never happen because she was too much like a sister to me... apparently she either has a brother kink or she's got the stubbornness of a mule. Either way, I am going to deal with her after these exams as it seems her faunus side has increased her primal instincts. Speaking of which, how is danzo adjusting?" "he is doing well naruto-kun. He ended his first body a week ago and is currently traveling the land of fire to enjoy his new body. Lucky bastard" laughing, naruto watched as ino and shino fought, fuu cheering on her boyfriend as ino teased him.

"now now hiruzen-oji. You said it yourself that you are happy that you can retire soon, although I am still surprised that you've decided to name sasuke as your protégé" "the uchiha have been ruined by the massacre and since I told him the truth, he proclaimed to bring about a new age of uchiha. He even asked me to transfer his mother's and father's eyes to him to create a new sharringan." Naruto looked to hiruzen in confusion "I thought that just creates the eternal?" "no, that is siblings. Turns out that transferring both of your parents turns the sharingan eternal and gives it a new ability. He's called it ' **empathy'"**

Naruto looked the audience, seeing the said uchiha with white sharrigan with an atom shaped pattern "empathy… he can sense emotions?" "even more.. he can see a person's soul and speak to the dead.. he asked me to pass on a message to you naruto" turning to the old man, he saw hiruzen speak to him with grandfatherly eyes "your mother couldn't be prouder of her little maelstrom and she approves of your wife. And I do believe that minato would agree". The blonde looked to sasuke once more, seeing the raven haired boy looking straight at him with a smile. Sharing a nod between the two, they returned their eyes to the arena, one pair misted over with joyful tears.

 **In the audience**

Sasuke watched as lee rushed gaara, the two of them seeming to enjoy the fight when an ethereal hand was placed on his shoulder "…. I thought you passed on?" _"no sasuke-kun… I thought I would stay here and watch how my godson progressed. You need to become strong enough to assist my son and to do that, I think some uzumaki-styled training is in order"._ Chuckling at the ghosts words, he looked back at her "you sure are a strange one kushina.. but I guess that is where naruto gets it from…" _"and apparently you inherited your father's love of green eyes"._

Blushing at the statement, sasuke just smiled "I was blind during the academy. When sakura took that blow for me, it opened my eyes. shinobi or not, that kind of love is found only once, I'd have to be heartless not to give it a try". Kushina just watched her godson, unable to stop the swell of pride she felt _"you really are your mother's son sasuke."_ "and naruto is yours kushina. Watch over both of us in the coming battles will you? a little fire in our souls might be what we need".

Laughing, kushina stepped forward and returned to sasuke, her essence spiralling into a seal on his shoulder. Kakashi stepped forward from the shadows, having been watching as sasuke seemingly spoke to thin air. "if I didn't know any better sasuke, I would think that you see her as a mother figure" "she IS my godmother sensei, it stands to logic that I would see her as one. Now shush, the fights getting interesting". Unfortunately, that moment was when everything went to hell as orochimaru himself came up from behind rasa undetected and slit his throat as kabuto rushed the arena, removing the restricting seal on gaara's neck..

naruto was thrown from the kage area by ruby, the rose claiming that she and the old man could handle the snake alone, while he subdued gaara and shukaku. As the blond ran off towards the rampaiging beast in the distance, the biju already having a head start, she turned to orochimaru to see 3 coffins rise from the ground. "kuku I WAS going to use the shodai and nidaime but then these beauties appeared in my grasp. Amazing what searching ruins can bring to you!".

as the coffins rose, ruby caught sight of the markings on them, her heart stopping and her skin going pale. "n-no… YOU MONSTER!". The coffins opened "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DEFILE THEM" the bodies opened their eyes. "r-ruby…?" " **phyrra… nora….. ren….".** the revived members of JNPR walked forward "ruby.. where are we?" "turn around… you'll see why you're here". They did so, seeing a pale man with yellow eyes look at them.

"he summoned you here.. to kill me". The snake savoured the faces of disgust on their faces "kuku that's right kiddies… now KILL her. You are under my comman-" *THWAP* orochimaru was cut off as a rusted hammer slammed into him, flinging him into the barrier surrounding them. "h-how..?!" nora stepped forward, a sadistic grin on her face "AURA MOTHERFUCKER! UNTAIMABLE AND UNBEATABLE." Ren and phyrra stepped next to her, ruby also joining. She looked back to the old man behind her "Hey gramps! Just sit back and enjoy the show, we got some legs to break!". The 'old man' did as he was told, sensing the power behind the three resurrected warriors.

The ensuing beatdown would be spoken about for years to come

 **With naruto**

Naruto had finally caught up the rampaging beast, floating a few meters away. "damn that fucker is big. I'm gonna need backup for this". He was about to use the summoning jutsu when sasuke landed on the tree below him "SASUKE?" "sup twat-head! I see you have a tanuki problem, need a hand to _exterminate_ this pest?" floating down to him, he nodded "but how are you going to get around? I doubt you can fl… oh ho hoLY SHIT!" in the middle of his sentence, sasuke had activated a seal on his shoulder.

His hair gained a red tint, his sharingan gained an amethyst background and from his back shot two large glowing purple wings. "you were saying?" "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" "a gift from your mother. When I use this seal, I turn into a half uzumaki. With that, I BECOME the Susanoo." "m-my mother?". Sasuke nodded, looking towards shukaku who had now noticed the two "yes. You already know how so don't ask. Now let's go!" "wait!" turning to naruto, he saw the blonde had a smirk on.

"what? we don't have time to sit around!" "well I just didn't want you to be the only one without an active seal". With that, green vines spread across naruto's body, wrapping him like a caccoo. It broke open mere seconds after, showing naruto in his full sage transformation except the scales were now crimson. "NOW we can go". Nodding towards the blonde, sasuke took off towards the sand beastm with naruto not far behind.

Shukaku watched as the two drew near, somewhat scared as he sensed the power they possessed. He began the handsigns for his signature jutsu, the air bullet when he noticed something. Didn't he have five fingers on that hand before? "HEY! FUCKTARD!" he looked down, seeing the blonde one holding his finer, skewered on his sword. "MISSING SOMETHING?!" the mockery was made worse by the smug grin. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see the red-haired one painting his palm towards him. "BURN OUT!"

Naruto watched as shukaku's face exploded in flame, courtesy of sasuke's eyes. "nice one!" puling out his sword, he drew it back and charged his power into it "OUTTA THE WAY!" sasuke dashed to the left, seeing naruto draw his sword back. Creating more flames, he did exactly the same from the sky. The two began to chant, sasuke following naruto's words with his own " **THE LIGHT OF THE LEAF SHINES ON YOU** _AND THE SHADOW OF OUR FLAMES BURNS YOUR SOUL,_ **FALL NOW BEAST, TO THE BLADES OF MAN** _AND NEVER RETURN TO THE PLANE OF MORTALS_ _ **! FOR IT IS PROTECTED!**_

 **WEAPONS ART/** _INFERNO STYLE:_ _ **WILL OF FIRE!**_

Light and shadow. Purple and red. These two illuminated the sky as the two warriors met, shukaku in the middle of the two blows, a pillar of twin flames rising and scorching the clouds. The mighty ring of steel against steel like a bell, tolling for the final moments of the great beast. When the flames dissapaited, no one moved as they gazed apon the godly figures above them. Sasuke glowed a dark violet, his aura spreading across the sky and revealing the full moon overhead while naruto glowed a brilliant yellow, his own aura stting the sky ablaze and a crimson sun shining on the lands. Back to back, their twin voices echoed across the nations " ** _THE FIRES SHADOW SHALL ILLUMINATE THE VILLAGE, AND THE RING OF STEEL SHALL ECHO THROUGHOUT THE LANDS. WE ARE THE GUARDIANS OF THE WILL OF THE FLAMING STEEL, STANDING STRONG AGAINST ALL THREATS. DO NOT FUCK WITH US!"_**

Deciding to be smart, the sound shinobi abandoned their attack, not willing to face the angels of destruction before them. Orochimaru himself laid crippled next to his dying sensei, hiruzen having been poisoned himself during the fight by a stray kunai, "hiruzen.." "yes orochimaru?" "is this that will of fire you always spoke of". The old man laughed, feeling nostalgia at teaching his old student this final lesson. "no.. this is the will of flaming steel;.. burning with the unbreakable desire to protect those precious to them.. to protect peace." "I see.. it's beautiful….. thank you sensei… for this final lesson." And with that, the two died. Not as the hokage and orochimaru the nuke-nin… but as student and sensei, as it should have been.

Off to the side, ruby watched with the slowly dissolving members of team NPR "so that's jaune-kun's reincarnation?" "yeah.. that's my naruto" "he would be proud of his descendant. He inherited jaune's will to protect his friends" "and his fighting skills from the look at it!". Giggling at nora's classic enthusiasm toward explosions, ruby turned to them with tears in her eyes. "I guess this is goodbye.." the three of them said nothing, instead just rushing ruby for a group hug "w-why… WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE AGAIN!" "shush ruby… it's alright. At least we got to say goodbye this time,, and we'll always be watching over you." "yeah, ren's right! Besides, you have naruto now.. I think he more than makes up more my hyper ass!" that caused her to laugh, her sobs catching the action in her throat. Turning to phyrra, she was met with a loving smile "we couldn't be prouder of what you've become ruby.. we love you" "I love you too… goodbye..". she did not get a reply, as the three of them had finally dissolved, their summoner dead and unable to maintain them. Looking out to naruto once more, she watched as they flew back to the village.

"don't you worry phyrra, nora, ren... we'll protect this world in your place. and thank you... for making me strong"


	28. start of term, betrayal and the end

IT'S A DISCLAIMER! HIDE THE HATERS!

Sasuke and naruto were walking through the corridor to the council chambers, an anbu having come to collect them as soon as they had returned. "so what do you think they want us for duckbutt?" "I have no idea gunnut, maybe they finally want you to start acting like the kage you're supposed to be?" naruto slapped sasuke round the head playfully "shut up sasuke, you've just seen for yourself what I can do.. apparently you're rather badass yourself". Chuckling at his friends blunt praise, sasuke turned to him with a true smile "and you too have become strong naruto. I know that hiruzen-sensei told you my message, kushina-sensei couldn't be prouder of you. she's training me to become as good as you for fucks sake".

Any laughter that would have been given at that statement was halted as the two arrived at the chambers. When they entered, they noticed the downtrodden aura and two empty seats, the kage's chair and another silver one next to it. "ah uchiha-sama and uzumaki-sama, please take your seats." Nodding at danzo, the two went to the clan seats only to be stopped. "not those seats boys… _these_ seats" turning they saw him gesturing to the kage seats. While sasuke seemed genuinely confused, naruto connected the dots and paled "no… he can't be.." nodding sadly, danzo walked down to the young man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "I'm afraid so.. hiruzen sarutobi, the third hokage died in battle against orochimaru."

"then why am I to sit at his chair danzo-sama?" danzo looked at the boy with a small smile. "that will be explained soon sasuke-kun so please, sit down". Doing as they were told, the two took their seats at the top of the council chamber. "now, to begin business we have the promotion of naruto uzumaki and sasuke uchiha to the kage and hikari of the leaf village!" the two boys looked at the council in shock as they were uploaded by the members, sasuke being the more vocal. "what do you mean kage!? I'm nowhere near ready yet!"

Mebiki haruno stood up and looked to her new leader "sasuke-sama, after yours and naruto-sama's display against the one-tailed beast, it was made apparent that, somehow, you two have become the godly beings needed to make this villiage as strong as it once was. Originally we were planning on having naruto as the hokage. But hiruzen, kami bless his soul, asked that you be placed as his successor. As for you naruto, as I am more than sure you are wondering why you have been promoted?"

Naruto nodded, prompting the pink hair woman to continue "well, as a kage uses shinobi, tools of the shadows to fight and kill, so will you as the hikari use your huntsmen to protect and promote peace in the light. You could consider yourself and sasuke as the yin and yang of our village.". naruto just sat there shocked, sasuke in the same position. Naruto then leaned forward to speak, drawing attention to him "If that is the case then I have one, and only one thing to say. Huntsmen are mine and once they choose to become such, you and sasuke cannot touch them. We are now two villages, and such there will be two laws. There will not be jounin, gennin or anything to decide rank. If you are a huntsman, you work with huntsmen. That is it"

Instead of the shouting that he expected, he was met with smiling councillors and sasuke looking at him with a smirk "you'll have no opposition from us hikari-sama. As long as shinobi are treated the same from you, then there will be no problems. Also as hokage, I also have a single law to suggest." Looking towards the council, he activated his sharingan, the pale glow scaring some of the members "fangirls are to either break their habbits by the time the graduate or they are to be held back until they do. Many of the fangirls that were in my class at the academy have been either killed or worse due to their lack of preparation. I do not wish for my shinobi to lose anymore wonderful kunoichi just because of a schoolgirl crush"

While the civilians were a little unhappy that they could not use their children to woo clan members anymore, they understood and accepted, while the shinobi council clapped and nodded. However the mood was ruined by tsume breaking down in laughter, the other clan heads around her chuckling also. "tsume-san, what is so funny?" "oh god.. oh I'm sorry its.. it's just you look exactly like both your fathers, its uncanny!". Her statement was not wrong, naruto having been leaning on his fist with a cocky, yet friendly smirk like minato and sasuke was glaring at seemingly nothing with both his hands clasped as he lent on them.

This jogged naruto's mind as he decided to speak once more "oh, and another thing" they turned to the shodaime hohikari with curiosity. "yes hohikari-sama?" "to become a huntsmen, you must undergo the faunus transformation. I will also be creating my own brand of anbu which will be purely faunus." "and what would you call these anbu naruto?". turning to sasuke with a smirk he spoke the words that would soon be the words of ledgend. "the white fang". "white fang… I like it. I think I also create my own anbu task force, the black fang".

Danzo looked to the hokage and hohikari, backing off each other like true allies. However, he knew that something needed to said about these ideas. "then what of the original anbu? If you both have your own sections, then who will the remaining members follow?" the two of them glaced to each other and nodded, then looked towards danzo and spoke "there will be no remaining members. They will choose to be of the two fangs or become jounin". Danzo couldn't help but laugh at this statement, the two newly minted leaders already taking charge.

"then so it shall be my lords. Now then, I do believe that we need to promote some chuni-" "promote all the humans and send applications to beacon to all the faunus. Me and sasuke have both seen them fight in defence of our village and therefor, deserve a reward for such an act." "very well hohikari-sama, it shall be done. is there anything else you wish to bring up?" they both shook their heads. "then this meeting is dismissed. We'll see you later my lords."

 **The apartment**

Teams WBY and KMN were both sitting in the apartments living room, the six of them having finished fighting and come right back here, having spoken to each other about ruby and naruto since. "so what are we going to do about this?.. its been weeks since any of us saw them" "we don't know yang. We don't know." Menma's words rang true, their attempts to talk to naruto having all been unsuccessful. They were about to give up hope when the door opened, revealing the objects of their conversation

"NARUTO/RUBY!" they ran to the two, only to be stopped by naruto raising his hand. Sitting back down as they walked in, they watched as both of their faces turned stone cold. Walking towards yang, they watched as she prepared herself for the oncoming blow. Instead, naruto embraced her, taking note of her gasp of shock. "w-why?" "you were only looking out for your sister.. I cannot hate you for that yang."

Ruby came up beside him, addressing the entire room "besides. How are you going to live in beacon with us if we hold a grudge?" "WHAT!?" they looked in shock at the couple that were currently laughing "we set up a few rooms for us. If we're gonna teach there, we need to be able to get to our classes quick" "and besides, as the hohikari now, I can't stay in this apartment now! I think that beacon tower is more than enough of an abode for a leader".

Now normally they would laugh at such a statement. But right now, seeing as this news was new to them, the resulting shout was nearly enough to decimate the hikari's eardrums. "OK! OK! SIT DOWN!" and so they did, like children ready to hear a story. and so naruto told them one, of his battle with shukaku. As if that wasn't enough, ruby told her team of her final battle alongside team JNPR. It was enough to bring tears to the eyes of both her and her team.

It was what happened next that broke their already shaken minds. A white light poured from naruto's seal, forming into a figure that has not been seen in centuries. "J-jaune?!". Yes, the blonde huntsmen stood before them, glowing an ethereal white as he looked just as he did in his youth. "hello ruby.. miss me?". His answer was a group hug from the entirety of team RWBY, the others watching with shocked faces. "W-WAIT A SECOND! Weren't you supposed to be dormant and sealed inside my stomach!?".

Looking towards naruto, jaune smiled "yes I was SUPPOSED to be. But I wasn't aware that you and that sasuke kid were my descendants. Theres a prophecy about you two u'know. About how you two will bring about true everlasting piece, and finally wipe out the darkness that has sought to kill man since my time? And in order to do that. I need to train ya!" naruto's mind had stopped functioning, this man who could wipe the floor with 100 of him, had just offered to train him. Nodding franticly, he watched as jaune flowed back into his seal, the man's parting words making naruto laugh till he cried. "AND FOR FUCKS SAKE, GET THAT TWAT SASUKE TO DATE SAKURA ALREADY!"

 **The next day**

Naruto was standing behind a large red curtain, the sounds of laughter and shouting on the other side as he sttod there, attempting to catch his breath. "naru-koi?" turning to his wife, he saw her standing behind him with a worried look on her face "I'm fine ruby-hime.. I'm just a little scared that this is really happening. Am I ready for this?" "yes you are.. now common, I need to introduce you". letting her past, he watched as he walked on stage and spoke to the rabble on the other side. "welcome. You have all been chosen by your respective villages and leaders to join our academy to become the peacekeepers of our great nations. Now, before we get onto the rules of this academy, allow me to introduce the founder of beacon, Professor uzumaki"

Naruto walked out onto the stage, watching as the eyes of the audience followed him. Stepping up the microphone, he decided to take a page out of ozpin's book. "hello ladies and gentleman. I will be frank, for I do not believe that beating arounf the bush will help here. All I see here is wasted potential, boys and girls who decided to become huntsmen, MY soldiers for peace, just because they thought it would be 'cool' or 'awsome'. It is not. You will go up against so many challenges that you might just quit while taking these lessons! I can see now that you look upon me with anger. You think I'm wrong? Prove me wrong. In this academy, you will be in teams made of every village. Iwa will work with konoha, kiri with kumo and suna with taki, enemies do not exist amongst your fellow students.

There will also not be any 'rookies of the year' or 'dead lasts'. If you see someone failing in their studies, you help them. If you are the one failing, ask for help. You will all have a single partner, chosen at random for the next four years, and you will all be part of four man teams with one leader. If you are the leader, you are not above your teammates, you are responsible for their training and protection. If they fail, so do you. you shall all sleep in here tonight and tomorrow, you will all be initiated by undergoing the faunus transformation. This is non-reversible and if you do not wish to change, leave now. I do not wish for you to live with such a regret".

No one left, causing naruto to smile "and like that, your potential is recognised. Sleep well students, for tomorrow… hell begins". The students shouted in excitement, some even shouting for an encore from the young professor. However, naruto was long gone, having received a message on his scroll that alarmed him greatly.

 _HINATA HAS ABANDONED THE VILLAGE. COME TO ME NOW – SASUKE_

 **Hokage office**

Sasuke was stressing out. Not even a full day in office and already he had to deal with a nuke-nin. Seeing naruto jump through his window, he sighed in relief "finally! Look, we don't have time to say anything, hinata already has a head start! Unfortunately jiraiya is still searching for tsunade so I need you to search for her!" throwing a note to naruto, he spoke again "don't take a team, they'll only slow you down! That note is her last words to us, read them on the way!". Nodding, naruto flew back out the window, heading towards the forest.

Opening the note, he was appalled at what was written there.

 _Dear naruto-koi_

 _I see know that the witch known as ruby rose has you ensnared in her web of lies, and that I cannot save you from her yet. Orochimaru has marked me with the curse seal of purgatory, the strongest of the seals. I am his successor, and with his village I will get you back and destroy that dammed whore who has stolen you from me_

 _You are mine and no-one else's!_

 _Your TRUE wife! Hinata uzumaki_

"that crazed, yandere bitch! I knew I should have gotten her checked out but NO! my faith in my friends blinded me! Well no more!" activating his own seal, his speed increased as the crimson scales folded in and cut through the air. It was hours before he came across the sound five, recognising them as orochimaru's personal guard. They seemed to be carrying a large wooden barrel with seals on it. "there they are!".

The sound five had stopped to rest, the barrel containing their new mistress being too heavy to carry the entire journey, when they heard something similar to a kunai shooting through the air. The next thing they knew was that sakon, ukon, jirobo and kidomaru being torn to shreds a crimson blade. Tayuya and kimmimaru jumped back, watching as this man stood before them. The impact to the ground had torn his suit, dark blue ribbons hanging from his scales, two large wings and a blade like tail gliding across the ground as his glowing red eyes glared into their souls.

"get. Out. Of. My. Way." The dragon in human from shimmered, and then kimmimaro fell to the ground in two pieces, tayuya following in one piece as the sword impaled her shoulder to the ground. She watched as this monster walked up to her, his tail poised to strike "WAIT PLEASE DON'T!" he stopped, a low growl of a voice coming from him "why should I, sound scum?" "I NEVER-" "quiet! Your voice irritates me" "i-I'm sorry.. I never wanted to work for these bastards. The fucktards kidnapped me and marked me before I could escape. I'm a slave but you can save me, please!"

She watched as the man seemed to consider her request, reaching his tail forward. Expecting her life to end, she closed her eyes and waited for the void to claim her, feeling surprise when the blade was pulled from her and the man helped her up. "head to the leaf and tell them I sent you. you'll be safe there" "t-thank you". not looking back, she ran. Back with naruto, he watched as the tags on the barrel stopped smoking. "come out hinata.. I know you're done in there" and with that the wood exploded outwards, revealing a new figure. The _woman_ inside stretched upwards, her skin bone white and _six_ wings pure black. "hello.. naruto-koi" naruto looked upon the monster in front of him. This was NOT hinata. This woman had bone white hair, eyes as black as night with glowing red pupils. Her wings were no longer soft but coarse and ruffled with black feathers. The clothing she had been wearing had somehow grown with her, the colour also being dyed black.

"hello.. salem" the woman chuckled "aww so little jaune's reincarnation knows me.. how is my son doing in there anyway?" "he's doing fine _kaa-san._ So hinata was your reincarnation then.. how did you take control?" "oh salem isn't in control naruto-koi.. she and hinata just fused to become me.. I think I'll call myself.. **Ophelia"** naruto drew his blade, pointing its crimson tip towards the being in front of him.

"hinata, salem or Ophelia.. your name does not matter to me, only to the one who carves your tombstone" Ophelia just laughed at this "oh you stupid boy. You cannot kill me, my power far outclasses yours." Naruto just smirked "you said the same about jaune before he slayed your ass. And now I am jaunes vessel. **Feel our POWER!"** naruto's body erupted in silver flames, eight onyx orbs appearing behind him.

Ophelia just licked her lips at this sight "oohhh… so much power.. so much.. it makes me so WET!" "you sick bitch" with that naruto lunged forward, his blade missing by inches as Ophelia dodged. He slashed backwards and caught her back, Ophelia releasing a sexual moan at the pain "WILL YOU FUCKING STOP THAT YOU BITCH!" Ophelia used her wings to slap naruto away, his body impacting through tree after tree. "oh but this is what hinata wants! Do you not care for your old friend?"

Naruto came crashing through, his red eyes flowing with tears "of course I care you monster.. that's why I do ths. TO FREE HER!" the two clashed, naruto's blade having been lost in his flight into the trees. Blow for blow, kick for kick and word for word, they fought until the sun rose. They had reached the valley of the end, the two floating between the statues. Both where covered in cuts and bruses, naruto having a broken arm and two of Ophelia's wings hanging loosely. "don't you see nar-koi, you cannot beat the one you LOVE!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

For the first time, Ophelia's face lost it's lustful smile, instead adopting a sadistic, crazed grin of demonic size.. then she laughed. Naruto felt a chill across his spine as the laughter echoed "well done naruto.. you finally snapped your limit." Confused at her words, she pointed to the waters below and What he saw shocked him to the core. Gone was the bronzed skin, the scales and the red eyes. in its place was a figure with black fur and bone plating, four eyes of sulphuric yellow staring back.

"w-what happened to me!?" "did you know who your grandmother was naruto?" "who!?" the laughter began again, this time louder and more hysterical "WHO!?" when she spoke, the words froze naruto. "salem" "n-no. SHE WAS DEAD!" "so is jaune yet he's still inside you.". that done it. Naruto screamed to the heavens in rage, realising he was the descendant of the one who sparked off the darkness in the world.

" ** _NARUTO!"_** "j-jaune?.." the name was whispered yet it was loud enough to overcome the raging waters **_"yes naruto. do not lose yourself now boy! So what if you are part grimm? Isn't that what would have happened when you became a faunus!? Now kill this bitch! I'll deal with this transformation, I'll make it your sage mode from now on. But for now, use the pwer this form gives you and Free hinata!"_** "RIGHT!"

Ophelia did not know what happened, she had the boy in her grasp, broken and malleable. But now he was back, stronger then he was before. She herself had healed her wounds but did not have her energy replenished like he did. "this is the final move naru-koi.. IMPRESS ME!". She flung her hand out to the left, the forearm and hand covering in the same bone plating as naruto. finally, the hand engulfed itself in green flames.

Naruto himself saw this and knew, knew this would be the final attack from both of them, knew this would be the deciding clash… knew that this would be his last chance to free hinata. "I haven't perfected this yet.. but I think my old man would be proud". Sticking his hand out, he gathered a silver orb of chakra and shaped it into a large gauntlet. The gauntlet then began to generate chakra that swirled like a drill.

The two dashed forward

Red orbs met yellow

Flames met drill

The voices clashed

 **"HADES' CLAW/SPIRALING SPEAR"** the two attacks met and the resulting explosion could be felt in konoha. Ophelia watched as he flames engulfed the drill and naruto wached as his drill scattered the flames. The two gauntlets were the only thing still touching, the index and middle fingers stabbing into the other hand, enough power to destroy villages kept in struggle between those tips. Naruto knew what had to happen and with a hesitant breath… he moved _"hinata… I'm so sorry"_

Ophelia screamed out in pain as the claw tore through her breast and into her heart, her vison growing dark. Naruto pulled his hand out of Ophelia's chest, watching as her wings dissolved and her eyes closed. "goodbye.. hinata" using a fire jutsu, he burnt the body as he knew that those who loved her would not want to see her like this. As he ascended the cliffs and left the valley, he noticed the flames turn green…

 **The village gates**

Naruto walked up the gates of the village, his grimm features having been lost long before. He saw sasuke in his hokage robes and the council watching. "is it done?" "yes.. now let me rest… I need to morn a friend". Letting the man pass, they watched as he dragged himself to beacon, one step at a time. Sasueke walked with him, refusing to let him handle this alone. "we need to train from now on, you know that right?" "yeah.. jaune said there's still a threat to us out there.. he reckons we'll be at full strength by the time my students graduate from beacon.. so four years from now we'll need to be ready"

Sasuke just sighed, knowing how painful this was going to be. "these four years are gonna hurt aren't they?" "like a fucking bitch sasuke…. Like a fucking bitch"

(AU:AANNNNNNNNNNNNDDD DONE! thank you all SO FUCKING MUCH for sticking with this story up till now guys (and girls) this is my first completed story so thank you for giving me a reason to keep it going. I will be writing a sequel but let's be honest. Does it seem like I'm going to stick to how shippuden was written. Thank you all once again for reading the four fishcakes. Look out for the sequal **grimm tales of the fishcake**

For the final time in this story: WRITERS BLOCK-NO-JUTSU OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!"


	29. a life remembered

(… I do not own either of the two series mentioned in this story. I do not own the site used to post it.. all I own is the stories I write, the characters I create and the love I hold for my creations… and the creations I work with. This chapter will not be cannon… it is not a part of the story. It is not even officially a chapter. It is me, working on a long overdue… long… long overdue thanks to a great.. great man… enjoy)

Naruto sighed as he walked up the cobblestone path, the cold surface under his feet as he made his way up the path. Stone and earth surrounded him as he made his way up the path, In his hands a bouqet of flowers… blazing sunflowers, radiant roses, mysterious rosa and the most gentle of white blossom. In front of him stood a dusty grave, the name dirtied over as he knelt down, his face mared by a saddened… yet gentle smile.

"Hey… ruby told me about this place. Nice home… could use some dusting but I think I could help with that…. She misses you u'know? Truly… you helped make her, her friends… her family... and because of that you made me. You made this world, you made everything that was needed to make me and everything here… she told me how sometimes, you wouldn't even sleep because of that mad mind of yours… madness that brought life, brought love… and brought many, many tears. There is so much more I could say, so much more I want to say but… I don't think a thousand lifetimes could be enough for me to tell you all that I wish to. I suppose all I can say is… we moved on with your name… we aren't there yet, but with you, we'll keep moving… and you aren't dead… not really. How can such a man die when people carry on his lessons, his words, his lives and his work… no. you aren't dead. You're just somewhere we can't see, pushing us forward… so I suppose all I can say right now... all I can and will ever say is... thank you. Thank you... for giving life to a those who needed it… and lighting a flame In the hearts who will always carry on your will of fire… you gave birth to my wife.. My family... you helped my writer push us out to a world where we faced both enemies… and friends. Where we were loved and hated... but accepted. Thank you and sleep well... my new friend"

Naruto stood, breathing shakily as he let the tears cascade down his cheeks, ignoring the hands on his shoulders and back as team rwby stood behind him, tears running down their cheeks too. "….do you think he heard me ruby" "y-yeah…. He heard you… and I know he would appreciate it". Naruto nodded, putting flowers on the grave with his smile back on his lips. "what was it you said..? _the effort put forth into anything transcends yourself, there is no futility… even in death…_ well he was right, even now, you are still pushing us forward… aren't you Monty?". Standing back up, he gently brushed away the dust on the tombstone, his eyes gazing upon the name escribed in the tombstone…

 _Here lies Monty oum_

 _Hero_

 _Friend_

 _Son_

 _Father to many yet to none_

 _Inspiration to all_

 _June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015_

 _Rest in peace_

 _(_ Yeah… I know. A few good years late but… I felt I never had the word nor right to write anything worthy of such a great man. But a youtube video by the name of "dear Monty" by rwby: the abridged series… well it lit just enough of a spark for me to write this. I know some people might not agree with what I wrote and hey, you might even want me dead for some things I wrote, idk someone always disagrees with something I write… I just ask that when reviewing this chapter, you leave only positive reviews about Monty himself… let's not disgrace his name with petty flaming. Rest in peace Monty… and if you're out there, watching… listening… hell if you're watching me RIGHT now as I type this... Thank you. )


End file.
